All We Have is Now
by Paige242
Summary: Secrets, realizations, and challenges…Chris struggles to hold on to true love, and bring down the darkest of all evils; his brother. (Set in the unchanged future) UPDATED!
1. Beginnings

This fic takes place in the future before Chris came back to change it. It will focus on Chris and Bianca's growing relationship, but lots of other characters will be appearing along the way.

As it begins, Chris (19) and Bianca (21) have been going out for 3 months and neither one knows the others real identity. The sisters are all dead, Leo is 'up there' and Chris thinks that Wyatt is studying at magic school- not yet realizing that he has turned. Chris lives with Victor at the Manor and, reluctantly following in his fathers footsteps, has recently been assigned charges.

Rated PG-13 because of this (as possibly later) chapters

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed :)

Enjoy!

**ALL WE HAVE IS NOW **

"Chris, don't you think we should slow down?" Bianca asked breathlessly breaking away from their feverish kiss. "I feel bad- I mean, what if your Grandfather-"

"He's out till late, it's only 7:30, don't worry."

Bianca gave him a small frown, but it quickly turned into a grin as she looked into her boyfriends enchanting green eyes. Her stomach always did flip flops at the sight of him like this- so full of love and desire- she had no choice but to give in. "Alright" She whispered quietly, before pushing him down roughly onto the couch where they began to kiss once again.

She tenderly began to undo his shirt between kisses and she soon found herself starring down at his perfect chest-he may have been somewhat on the lanky side but that suited her tastes just perfectly. She let out a moan of want and drew towards him once again. She was amused to see a slight blush cross Chris' cheeks as the situation began to heat up…but his embarrassment did not last long. He soon began to pull up her shirt and was about to pull it over her head, when a voice coming from the kitchen made them both freeze.

"Chris? Christopher? Are you here?" a male voice called.

"Shit." Chris swore under his breath "It's my father."

Chris and Bianca drew apart quickly, and both attempted to put their clothes back in order. Taking a few breaths to calm him self down, Chris stood up slowly and faced the kitchen doors.

Seconds later, Leo burst through. "There you are!" he exclaimed, the relief evident in his voice.

Chris was glad to see that he had not arrived in his ridiculous elder robes.

"I need you to-" Leo trailed off as he noticed Bianca sitting on the couch looking rather disheveled. "Oh, hello." he said, tensely addressing the girl. "Who is your friend Christopher?"

"This is Bianca, we met at school, she just came over to watch a movie."

Taking her cue, Bianca stood up, smoothed down her shirt and shook Leo's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt." She said in her friendliest voice.

Leo, however, did not return her kindness and quickly let go of her hand. "Chris, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment please?" He asked

"Sure Dad." Chris replied, forcing a smile. "I'll be right back Bianca."

With that, Leo and Chris walked silently in the kitchen, leaving the girl feeling uncomfortable and alone on the couch.

* * *

As soon as the kitchen door was tightly closed, Leo turned to face his son. "Explain yourself, Chris." He demanded his voice low and his arms crossed. 

"Explain what?"

"Explain what you were doing out there with that girl- you have duties Chris and you cannot be wasting time with some floozy you met at a human high school."

Chris glared at his father and tried his best to suppress his growing anger. "She's not just some 'floozy' she's my girlfriend- we've been going out for three months! Maybe if you bothered to come around more often you'd have known that."

"I don't care who she is" Leo cut in, his voice rising "She is a distraction you cannot afford."

"Oh, and why not?" Chris challenged, eyes flashing at the man who always managed to infuriate him.

"Because, like it or not, you're a Whitelighter, Chris. You have charges and obligations! That is where your priorities must lie."

Chris scoffed "Look who's talking- it's not like these obligations stopped you from marrying Mom- against the will of the elders I might add."

There were several seconds of silence.

"Marrying?" Leo gasped, his eyes widening with a mixture of fear and surprise "I will not have my boys marrying floozys! You're better than that, beyond that!"

"I will marry who ever I damn well want." Chris hissed dangerously, more angered than he could ever remember being. His father had no right to prod into his personal life like this, after showing almost no concern for him during the past 19 years. There was tense pause as father and son locked identical sets of green eyes.

"Fine." Leo said suddenly, his voice full of controlled anger "I don't care what you do."

"You never have," Chris shot back "Why start now?"

Leo chose to ignore his son's last comment, and tried to regain his composure- Elders were supposed to be calm and collected beings. "I came to tell you that the Elders request that you see them as soon as possible." He said, his voice now serenely formal.

With a curt nod, he orbed out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Chris turned back towards the doors. Once again his father had managed to anger him in only a few short minutes- not to mention barge in on a very promising make out session. Walking into the living room he saw that Bianca was still sitting quietly on the couch fidgeting nervously with one of the hideous brown cushions his grandfather insisted on keeping.

"Sorry about that." Chris said, forcing a smile "He's gone now."

Bianca smiled back shyly, her warm brown eyes full of concern "I hope he wasn't too mad- he didn't seem to like me much."

"Don't worry about it; he doesn't like anyone, except for Wyatt of course." He replied, trying to sound lighthearted about the situation. "So, where were we?"

The girl grinned and beckoned him towards her. "Right here." She whispered, pushing him down and perching herself over top. Both grinning, they began to kiss, just as passionately as they had been before Leo's interruption.

"Bianca." Chris moaned, quickly working back up to his previous state of desire. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered back as she once again undid his shirt and began to run her hands up and down his chest. Chris made a growling noise deep in his throat and grabbed her waist, pulling her down so that they could be closer together, before drawing her in for an even deeper kiss.

Much to Bianca's displeasure, the kiss did not last long. She felt Chris tense up suddenly, and he then drew back. He closed his eyes, and she could tell from his expression that he was annoyed.

"Bianca." He said quietly "I'm so sorry, but we have to stop now I, umm, just remembered something I have to do."

Bianca smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before adjusting her clothing and standing up. "I'm sure we can continue this another time."

"Defiantly. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, I really should be getting home anyway."

"Alright," Chris replied, obviously unconvinced "How about I pick you up tomorrow at seven and we'll go for dinner at the new Italian place you've been wanting to try?"

Bianca grinned at her wonderfully thoughtful boyfriend. "Oh Chris, that's so sweet! You're such an angel!" she squeaked happily. She could have sworn that she saw him flinch at that last remark, but she choose to ignore it.

Giving him another quick kiss, and exchanging good byes, Bianca left the house, thinking all the while about the amazing guy she had found, and how grateful she was that he had no idea that she wasn't just what she appeared to be.

* * *

As the front door closed, Chris gave a sigh of both disappointment and relief. He groaned and another call from the elders echoed in his head- they had been calling ever since Leo had left and Chris knew from experience that the only way to make them stop was to orb up there and see what they wanted. After telekinetically closing the blinds, he gave a glance up wards and disappeared in a heavenly swirl of blue lights.

* * *

Bianca had just sat down in her car when she realized that she had left her purse back inside. With a sigh, she turned back towards the house and when up the front steps. She knocked on the door, and waited for Chris to answer. 

He didn't.

'Odd' she thought, as she knocked again 'He can't have gone anywhere, it's only been a minute.' But once again, he didn't come. Deciding that something might be wrong, Bianca cautiously opened the unlocked door, fearing the worst. Perhaps some demon had located her and decided to take its aggression out on her defenseless mortal boyfriend.

"Chris?" she called "Are you here?"

The house was dark and there was no answer. "Must have left." She muttered.

Seeing her purse a few meters away, she grabbed it and headed back out to her car, wondering where and how Chris had gone to so fast.

A/N That's it for now, but I have much more to come...if people liked it ï


	2. Complications

Chapter Two

Later that night Chris orbed back to the manors living room, giving his Grandfather quite a shock.

"Oh! Chris!" Victor exclaimed, bringing a hand to his rapidly beating heart "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Chris muttered in response as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair- he always did that when he was frustrated or angry and Victor instantly knew from this small gesture that something was wrong.

"It's okay. You know me, I'm just some boring old man who can't get used to the way you magical people travel." Victor replied, grinning, in an attempt to lighten Chris' mood. Chris tried to smile back, but found it near impossible. Instead he gave a loud sigh and flopped down on the couch next to his Grandfather. "Where were you? What happened?" Victor asked, hoping Chris wouldn't mind discussing what was bothering him.

"I was 'up there', talking to the elders." Chris began quietly "They wanted to assign me more charges, and I told them that I didn't want anymore- because I have a life to live too- unlike the rest of them, I'm not dead. But they wouldn't listen...so starting tomorrow I have three more charges on top of the two I already have."

Victor stared at his grandson in disbelief "They can't do that to you! Isn't there someone else who can take them?"

"Evidently not. There have been quite a few darklighter attacks lately so numbers are low. And I think they enjoy torturing me..."

"Damn whitelighters. I've always known that they were good for nothing, sneaky-" Victor trailed off as he caught sight of the expression on Chris' face. "I mean other whitelighters, not you of course." He added quickly "And technically you're only half Whitelighter."

Chris scoffed. "That doesn't seem to stop them; evidently I'm Whitelighter enough to have way too many charges."

"Well, can't you just refuse to do it?" Victor asked, trying his best to be helpful.

Chris began to fidget with the arm of the couch "No. I wouldn't do that, it's unfair to the witches I've been assigned to protect. It's not their fault that the elders are over working me."

"Oh, good point" Victor mumbled, feeling horribly ignorant about the situation. "When do you get to meet them?"

"I'm meeting two tomorrow morning, and the other tomorrow night." Chris' eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Damn it! Tomorrow night!"

He exclaimed angrily, "I had a date with Bianca tomorrow night."

He stood up and began to pace around the room- it was another of his nervous habits. "Ruining my life already" he muttered "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Chris, why don't you change your date to Sunday? I'm sure she'll understand." The old man cut in, trying to think of a solution before Chris got any angrier. He had seen what kind of damage the boy could do when he was mad, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Fine." Chris groaned "But I'm sure that this is only the start. How am I supposed to manage a relationship and five charges!?"

Victor knew he could provide no answer.

Sighing with defeat, Chris orbed upstairs to call Bianca and reschedule, leaving Victor alone to ponder the complicated life of his youngest Grandson.

Bianca was sitting in her apartment's kitchen when the phone rang. It was Chris, calling to cancel their date for the following night. He sounded very upset about something, and Bianca was tempted to ask what was wrong, but she knew that for some strange reason, Chris hated to discuss his personal problems.

"It's okay." She assured him, gently "Sunday is fine- okay- see you then."

Click.

She hung up the phone and tried to push all of the feelings of disappointment out of her mind. 'It's just one more day' she assured herself with a sigh, but she knew that any time away from Chris felt like an eternity.

She wondered what her mother would say if she was still alive. Bianca knew that her mother hoped she would never fall in love, she had firmly believed that a phoenix's devotion should be to her job, and that males were only useful for procreation. On top of that, she had absolutely hated humans and had spent a lot of time trying to drill that into her daughter's head.

Bianca had never been fully convinced.

Even from a young age she had never been like other phoenixes- she simply lacked the desire to kill. She was still quite good at it of course, but she viewed it only as a useless waste of time and energy- she desired some deeper fulfillment. And that was exactly what she had found in Chris. The love she felt for him consumed her in a way that nothing else ever had and she hoped that somehow, they would be together forever. The only thing she saw in their way was the secret she had worked so hard to protect.

She had no idea how Chris would react if she finally told him that she was a witch, and not just any witch but a demonic witch. An assassin.

The thought scared her.

What if he left?

How could he not?

Bianca sighed and turned on the television for a distraction.

She would deal with this issue another day.

A/N There's chapter two! I'll be updating really soon.

Note- I have never been sure about some of the Whitelighter technicalities- the show seems to be inaccurate sometimes. For the purposes of this story, whitelighters get to meet their charges from the onset.

Also, in regards to Chris powers, for the moment he has full whitelighter capabilities. Just bear with me on this one...


	3. Setting

As Chris walked into the kitchen to prepare him self some breakfast he was surprised to find his Grandfather already at the stove, standing over a pan of bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Chris said, smiling slightly at Victor's attempt at cooking- it was no secret that Piper had not inherited her culinary abilities from her father's side.

"Good morning." Victor replied "You relax, I'm cooking."

Chris arched an eyebrow "I can see that. Is it going okay?"

"It's fine," he shot back defensively, "You'll be eating- Damn it!" He exclaimed in mid sentence as he quickly pulled his hand back from the stove. Chris looked up to see that the older man had touched the hot pan and had managed to give himself a fairly large burn.

With a sigh, Chris stood up and walked over to his Grandfather. "Here, let me fix that." He said, gently pulling Victor's arm out in front of him.

Victor gave a slight wince but allowed his grandson to place his softly glowing hands over the wound, watching in fascination as it healed magically.

"Thanks, don't know what I'd do without you." Victor said with a smile as he went back to the bacon and eggs, which had now blackened slightly. "Breakfast is served." He began to dish out the food onto two plates.

Chris took his, and sat down at the small wooden table where two glasses of orange juice had already been poured. He instantly began to dig in- with all of yesterday's excitement he had forgotten to eat dinner, and he had woken up starved.

"So," Victor began cautiously as he joined his grandson at the table "What time do you meet your first charge?"

"I have to go at 8:30, my charge lives in Paris, so it's like 4:00 pm their time or something." Chris replied between bites. His expression was unreadable.

"Paris! Wow!" Victor exclaimed "That seems far to send you."

"Not really, it's just an extra ten seconds when orbing." Chris shrugged

"Oh. But how do they expect you to talk to this person? You can't speak French."

Chris chuckled quietly "Actually, I can speak any language when I need to. It's a Whitelighter trait."

"You're kidding!" Victor choked, letting his fork clatter onto the table.

"Not kidding." Chris replied with a smirk "I thought you knew that."

Victor shook his head and continued to stare at his grandson in disbelief. "No. what else are you hiding from me?"

"Plenty."

"I don't think I'll ever really understand you supernatural people." Victor muttered, more to himself than to Chris.

He looked up to see that the boy had gone back to inhaling his breakfast- it seemed so unbelievable to Victor, as he sat watching, that Chris, his own Grandson, who appeared completely normal was in fact an extremely powerful magic being. A witch and an angel- evidently a rare combination, and a combination that came with so many responsibilities which Victor knew he would never fully understand. Chris was only 19, only a year out of high school, and already he was burdened with so much. Vanquishing demons, looking after charges, whitelighter training, magic studies...not to mention all of the regular young adult stuff. Victor knew that he could never have handled all of that at such a young age, but somehow, Chris did.

In Victor's opinion, the boy was absolutely amazing.

I was just a shame that Leo, Chris' only surviving parent, seemed to think differently. After Piper's death, Leo had become an even more distant father to Chris- he had held Chris partially responsible for the event because the boy had not yet developed the power to heal. He had practically ignored his youngest for the past five years, while still spending time with Wyatt, convinced that he was the more important of the two brothers. Victor had always thought that Leo was a bit of an idiot when it came to earthly matters, and Leo's treatment of Chris left no doubt in his mind that the man was a failure when it came to real life issues. Maybe, Victor pondered bitterly, that was why whitelighters were not meant to have children in the first place...

"Grandpa, I think I'm gonna get dressed and go now." Chris said, breaking the old man away from his thoughts.

Victor smiled "Alright, well good luck with your charges."

"Thanks" Chris muttered quietly as he telekinetically sent his dirty dishes in to the sink and orbed upstairs.

At five o'clock that evening, Chris orbed back into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. His meetings with his first two charges had gone fairly well. The first, a French witch named Jacqueline with the power to control the elements, had been extremely nice, and had even invited him out for coffee so that they could get to know each other better. Chris had, however, gotten the feeling that she liked him- in that way- so he had been sure to mention Bianca a few times during the conversation, and thankfully she had backed off.

After that, he had gone to meet his second charge, Oliver Watts, in New York. Oliver had turned out to be only fifteen and had just discovered his powers. He was the only witch in his family and he, like Chris, had the power of telekinesis. He had appreciated the fact that Chris could not only watch over him, but could also help him control his power. Oliver had listened intently as Chris answered all of his questions about magic, and taught him a few spells so that he could start his own book of shadows. It had been such a fun afternoon, that Chris had almost forgotten about the date he was missing with Bianca.

Almost.

Chris glanced down at his watch and groaned, he was supposed to meet his last charge in a few minutes, even though he had had quite enough of orbing around the world for one day. He unfolded the piece of paper the elders had given him and smiled as he saw the location of his last charge suddenly appear.

SAN FANCISCO, it read in large block letters.

"Perfect." Chris muttered, happy that for once the elders had made his life slightly easier. Closing his eyes and clutching the paper tightly, he orbed, knowing that he would be guided directly to where he had to go.

A/N I love the next part- I'm sure some of you have figured it out :) I should be posting it really soon, if not today.

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed!!!

( To Queen Isa: Great minds think alike! I wrote this over the summer, so I'm not stealing your suggestion...but it's funny that you came up with it too.)

Laters,

-Leigh


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Bianca sat at her kitchen table, finishing up the dinner she had prepared for herself. The instant rice and vegetables she had whipped up was nothing compared to the wonderful meal she was looking forward to enjoying with Chris the next day. Sighing deeply at the thought of her gorgeous boyfriend, Bianca glanced up at the clock. Five fifteen, it read.

"Maybe I'll rent a movie" she muttered as she cleared the table in silence. "A classic."

She finished tidying and walked out to the front room to get her favorite blue sweater-Chris had given it to her for her last birthday, and it was absolutely perfect. She smiled at she thought of how sweet he was- she had often thought him to good to be true- it was as if he was a gift sent to her from the heavens.

Throwing on the sweater and grapping her keys, she began to head for the door. She hadn't taken more than five steps, however, when a familiar noise caused her to stop in her tracks. She whirled around in time to see a trail of blue lights trickle in behind her couch.

"Damn it" she hissed.

Much to her dislike, the elders had tried to assign her whitelighters before. That had often ended with her threatening to kill them if they didn't leave her alone. Although phoenixes were technically witches, they weren't even supposed to have whitelighters, they were supposed to be independent, and directed toward their one destructive purpose.

Bianca wasn't too focused on her job, but she was fiercely independent. She didn't want, nor need a guardian- and she could not understand why they weren't getting her message.

"Look." Bianca said in the direction she had seen the orbs "I've told the elders to leave me alone. You don't want me as your charge, trust me. I really-" She stopped in mid sentence, shocked.

The whitelighter had stepped out of the shadows and she could now see his face clearly.

Her voice was caught in her throat.

Her heart was pounding.

She was on the verge of collapsing.

"Chris?" she managed to squeak, breaking through the mutual silence.

"Bianca?" he whispered, equally as shocked. "I must have accidentally-"

"You're a whitelighter?" she gaped, cutting him off.

"Ummm," he began "Sorta"

Bianca nodded slowly a few times, before dropping on to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"Damn it." Chris muttered, as he rushed over to Bianca's side. He had really messed up this time. He had somehow orbed here, to his girlfriends apartment, when he was supposed to be transported to his last charge. Worst of all, he had totally freaked her out.

"Bianca, please wake up." He begged as he gently cradled her in his arms. "Please."

She didn't move.

Chris felt absolutely horrible as he sat there holding her- the secret he had worked so hard to protect was out, because of only a few moments of absentmindedness. Now Bianca would probably think that he was a horrible freak, and she'd never want to see him again.

Leo and Wyatt had been right; humans couldn't handle the thought of magic.

It broke his heart, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do now.

He looked down at her and was struck by how beautiful and innocent she was. She knew nothing of magic, or demons, or anything like that. He knew that it was for the best that they end their relationship before they got too involved, and she was dragged into the whole supernatural mess.

The problem was, he didn't want it to ever end.

As he continued to look down at her, a sudden thought struck him, lifting his sprits instantly. She had asked him if he was a whitelighter, meaning that she knew what a whitelighter was...maybe she wasn't so innocent after all.

Maybe she _was_ the charge he had been sent to protect.

"Bianca, wake up." He said with more urgency than before, giving her a slight shake "Bianca please."

The girl moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Chris?" she said confusedly, before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh my God!" She sat up quickly, locking her eyes with his. "You just orbed into my apartment."

He smiled, relieved that she was awake. "Yea, I did."

"But how?" she asked, starring at him in disbelief "I mean, you're human."

"No, I'm not. And judging by your reaction you're not either."

Suddenly aware of the pain, Bianca brought a hand to her forehead and winced, "I fainted, didn't? My head hurts." She said, the grogginess still evident in her voice.

Wordlessly, Chris brought his hands to her head and healed her with a golden glow. "You are a whitelighter." She whispered, pulling back from him as if she were afraid.

Chris frowned. "Bianca, please don't be scared. If you know what a whitelighter is, then I'm guessing that you're hiding something too." He paused and studied her expression. "I think the elders sent me here. Are you a witch?"

Bianca looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry Chris." she said, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke. "This can't work anymore."

"What?" Chris asked, confused as to why she was acting this way. "This doesn't change things- we can still be together- and now we don't have to keep any secrets."

Bianca shook her head, and looked back up at him with watery eyes. "No, we can't." she whispered.

"Bianca, please! It really doesn't matter, I'm only-"

But before he could finish she cut him off with a feverish kiss. "Goodbye Christopher." She sad sadly, tears streaming down her face. And with one final glance, she shimmered out- leaving a very shocked Chris in her wake.

A/N Hope you liked it! I'd love feedback/ suggestions...kudos to the reviewers who guessed what was coming. I hope to have some upcoming surprises that are a little less predictable... :)

Tata,

-Leigh


	5. Advice

Chapter 5

Chris orbed back to the manor, numb with shock. He went over the events past few minutes in his head- it was all too unbelievable. He had orbed into Bianca's apartment, she discovered what he was- and she had shimmered out.

She had shimmered.

And that meant that love of his life- his beautiful Bianca- was a demon.

Chris drew a few deep breaths and sat down heavily on the couch. His head was spinning. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. How could he not have noticed before? He should have been able so sense that something was different about her, but in four months he had picked up nothing strange. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered, delivering a hard punch into a near by pillow. What use were his whitelighter senses if they couldn't even detect something that major?

Chris stared down at the floor, his eyes so intense that they almost burnt a hole through the wood. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and he desperately fought back tears. Did she even love him? Had she ever? Or had she known all along who and what he was, intending to build up his trust and then eliminate him when he least expected it.

No, he thought, that didn't make sense.

She had the opportunity to kill him countless times in the past few months. They had been alone at some point almost every day; she could have done it easily with out anyone ever knowing.

And she had seemed shocked when he orbed in.

Maybe it wasn't a lie; maybe she did actually love him.

Then again, he had always thought that demons weren't capable of human feelings.

He let out a frustrated yell, and several breakable objects in the room exploded into tiny pieces. Chris paid them no notice. He knew that he needed some one to talk too; he could not handle this alone. He could sense that his Grandfather was out. Leo would be of no use, Wyatt had not responded to his calls recently...and the rest of his family was dead...

Bang.

His mother's favorite vase shattered.

And at that exact moment, Chris was struck by a brilliant idea. Without another moment's hesitation, he orbed up to the attic and began to gather what he needed.

* * *

...cross now the great divide."

Chris finished the spell, hoping that for once it had actually worked. He didn't know why, but most of his past attempts to speak with deceased family members had been unsuccessful. Maybe it was it somewhat questionable spell casting abilities- or some sick joke being played on him by 'the powers that be'. It sometimes seemed that the entire universe was against him sometimes.

The boy's heart jumped, as a swirl of white lights suddenly began to form in the middle of his crystal circle. "Mom?" he asked, his voice hopeful. He needed her so badly right now.

"I'm sorry Chris." A woman's voice replied.

Seconds later, the lights solidified into the form of his Aunt Phoebe. "They wouldn't let Piper come. They said you needed to talk to me this time."

"Oh." Chris whispered, trying to fight back his disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't love and miss his aunt; it was just that he had hoping to see his mother instead. "That's alright. I'm happy to see you."

Phoebe nodded knowingly, and stepped out of the circle, her form becoming completely solid. She gave her nephew a hug, and led him over to the attics couch, where they both sat down. "So what's wrong Chris?" she asked "Why did you summon me.?"

Chris sighed, and avoided his aunt's gaze. "I needed someone to talk to. I just don't know what to do next."

"What happened?"

Drawing a deep breath, Chris slowly began to explain the day's events, while Phoebe listened intently.

"...and I was really happy, because it was obvious that she was more then she was letting on too, but then she began to cry, she kissed me, and shimmered out. She's a demon Aunt Phoebe. I just can't believe I didn't realize it sooner..."

"Do you love her, Chris?" Phoebe asked, placing a comforting hand on his.

Chris hesitated. "Well, I certainly did. But she's a demon...I don't know what to think anymore."

"But if she hadn't shimmered, than you would still love her."

"Yes."

His aunt nodded and paused for a moment as she formulated a response. "Well, in that case it seems to me that what she is doesn't really matter. She's earned your love. You love her for who she is-everything else doesn't matter."

"But demons don't have feelings. How can I love her, if she doesn't love me back?"

"If she's been with you this long, then I'd say that it's pretty clear that she does have feelings for you. Trust me on this one Chris, I speak from experience." She paused. "I think I know why I was sent here instead of Piper."

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe sighed. "I mean that I loved a demon once too. Before you were born. And he loved me back; I know that...It's possible for them to love Chris"

"Cole?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Cole." She glanced off in to the distance, as if recalling a distant memory before turning back to Chris. "I think you should talk to her, find out more about her before you decide too much. You two are so great together; I'd hate to see it all go to waste."

Chris gave his aunt an odd look. "How would you know that?"

"We've been watching you Chris, when we can. We were so happy that you had found such a wonderful girl."

"Oh." Chris replied, not sure how he felt about his families celestial spying.

Phoebe glanced up wards and sighed "I have to go Chris, I'm being called back. I really wish I could tell you more..." She trailed off and looked at him sympathetically. "Remember, you can't always judge someone based on their background. Demons aren't always evil, and angels aren't always good... please remember that."

Chris nodded, slightly confused by her cryptic remark, and watched sadly as Phoebe's form was slowly surrounded by the white lights. "Be careful Chris. We love you. Piper misses you so much, she's so proud of you ..."

"Tell Mom I love her." He whispered

"I will, but she already knows. Take care, and never give up."

Chris fought back more tears as his aunt disappeared from sight in a beautiful flash of light.

It had been a short, but useful talk. He knew what he had to do.

With a quick glance around the attic, he orbed out.

A/N hope that was ok, it was sort of a filler chapter. More to come! Please review!

-Tata


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6

Bianca sat on a cold stone bench in a corner of the park. She had always come here when she needed to be alone.

It was her spot.

She stared off into the sky, it was getting dark, 'reflecting my mood' she thought bitterly. The darkness within.

Her tears had begun to dry, but the pain of the past half hour was still fresh. Her wonderful, perfect boyfriend- her Chris- was not the innocent mortal she had assumed him to be. No, he was a whitelighter…she had always known he was too perfect. How could she not have noticed? What good were phoenixes enhanced senses, if they couldn't detect something that major?

She still could not believe what had happened. She didn't want to believe it, because it meant that they could never be together.

He was an angel, who protected and healed the innocent. She was a hired assassin, who killed to earn her living.

They could never be.

Good and evil were never meant to be.

Bianca could not, however, suppress a nagging sense of doubt. Something about the entire situation wasn't quite right. He had orbed, said something about the elders…so he was obviously a whitelighter. But why, then, had he led her on for the past three months? Everyone knew that whitelighters were not allowed to have relationships- it had happened only twice before. Surely Chris would have known this.

Had he been setting her up?

Was he just using her?

He had a family. She realized suddenly. She had met his grandfather on many occasions, and she had met his father just the other day…whitelighters weren't supposed to have families, were they? They were supposed to be dead. She shuddered involuntarily.

Chris couldn't be dead, could he?

Her head was spinning as she tried to make sense of it all. She glanced up into the sky again, but this time something in particular caught her eye. Directly above her, she could see a trail of blue, streaking down towards the ground.

"No." she muttered. She wasn't sure if she could face him yet. Even if he actually had loved her, he had seen her shimmer out. He would think she was evil.

Bianca wanted to leave. Her head was screaming at her to get out of there, to avoid him. But she could not make herself actually do it.

She heard the sound of heavenly bells as the blue lights stopped in front of her, and solidified into Chris' earthly form.

"Bianca." He breathed, unsure of how to start.

"How did you find me here?"

"I sensed you."

Bianca stiffened, and took on a defensive stance. "Of course, how stupid of me. You're a whitelighter."

"Please, Bianca, don't be like this. Don't be mad, we need to talk." He pleaded. The girl could see that his eyes were slightly red.

"Ok, fine. Why don't you start by telling me why the hell you've been leading me on for three months? Whitelighters aren't supposed to fall in love." She replied, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Now that he was right in front of her, her worries had somehow turned into aggression.

She wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now.

"I wasn't leading you on, Bianca. I would never do that. I am allowed to fall in love, because, well, I'm not exactly a whitelighter."

Bianca shot him a confused look "You orb Chris. Only whitelighters can orb."

"I know, " he continued "But I'm not a full whitelighter. My Dad is a whitelighter, my mom was a witch."

"You're kidding!?" she gasped, starring at him with complete disbelief. Bianca had never cared much for school, but she had always been fascinated by the magical texts her mother had given her to read. She was well versed in matters of magic, and she had once read that only three witch- whitelighters had ever been born.

Chris had to be lying, it just wasn't possible.

"But how? I mean, there was the youngest charmed one, and then the sons of Piper Halliwell and-"

"Leo Wyatt." Chris interrupted "Yea, those would be my parents."

Bianca's eyes grew even wider. He was hiding even more than she thought. "Your mother was a charmed one?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Chris that's amazing, are…are you the twice-blessed child?"

With a sigh, Chris made his way over to the bench and sat down next to Bianca. "No, just the second born. Wyatt is the special one with all the powers- I'm basically a whitelighter who can cast spells."

There was a long pause after this, as Bianca tried to process all that he had just told her. In general it was good news, he wasn't a full whitelighter, and that wouldn't stand in their way…but there were still other matters to deal with.

"Ok, enough about me. I think I deserve an explanation too." Chris said, his green eyes looking into her brown.

Bianca nodded. He was right, he deserved to know.

"Are you a…a demon?" he asked, his voice low, his eyes cast downwards.

"Not really." The girl replied "I'm a phoenix."

Chris looked up, and stared at her confusion. "A what?"

"A phoenix. I'm from a specialized coven of that rose from the ashes of Salem. Technically I'm a witch, but after the witch trials, phoenixes sought revenge…they became skilled assassins, and eventually gained demonic powers." She paused and looked into his eyes; she needed to see his reaction. "You should also know that we're still expected to kill. We're hired assassins."

Chris did not respond for several seconds.

So she wasn't really a demon, that was a relief. But, she did kill- and had probably been hired by demons on many occasions. He felt conflicted. Of course he still loved her, she meant the world to him…but could he really over look this? What would Wyatt and his father think? They'd be happy that that she wasn't human as he'd had initially thought, but he wasn't sure if this was better or worse.

"Chris, are you okay?" She asked, tenderly placing he hands over top of his. "I never asked to be born into this, I've always hated it. I'm not like the other members of my coven…"

'No, of course she wasn't' he thought to himself. She was perfect, she was his Bianca. Phoebe was right. He loved her, and that was all that mattered. They'd be okay.

Chris had tried so hard to please everyone his entire life. He had sacrificed a normal existence to take charges, so that he could help protect the common good. He had tried to please his mother, and his even his father, who had never seemed to care anyway. And through it all he had lost sight of himself, and what was really important. It was time to do something that he wanted, without thinking about anyone else.

"Shhh, it's alright Bianca." He soothed "We'll have no more secrets, no more lies…I'm fine with this if you are."

"You mean you're not going to leave me?" she whispered, hardly able to believe what she had just heard.

"No, of course not. I love you Bianca."

"I love you too."

They drew together for a deep kiss, both feeling freer than they ever had.

Yes, this was a good thing.

There was nothing to hide now; they could share their lives completely.

"Oh Chris." Bianca whispered as they pulled apart. "Your such and angel."

"Yes, I think we've established that." He laughed. "Interested in seeing what an angel's like in bed?"

"Very." She replied, smiling broadly through her tears of joy.

For now, life was perfect.

* * *

Wyatt stared into his reflecting pool, and watched as his younger brother orbed himself and his girlfriend out of the park.

This was all too perfect.

Perfect, pure little Chris had fallen for an assassin.

'Yes,' Wyatt thought triumphantly, a wide grin on his face. 'This can certainly be used to my advantage.'

A/N This will be it for a little while, I have some essays I really need to write. Thanks again to anyone that reviewed!! It makes me so happy to know that people are actually reading this. Suggestions and comments are always appreciated!

Hope this chapter was okay, there is much more to come!!


	7. Discussions

Bianca slowly opened her eyes as she felt a beam of warm Californian sunlight hit her cheek. With a tired groan, she rolled over, and was initially shocked to see another figure beside her in bed.

Chris.

She realized suddenly. Chris was beside her.

The memories of the previous evening came flooding back.

Chris was a whitelighter…he knew her secret…they had spent a wonderful night together. Bianca could not suppress the satisfied smile forming on her face; it had been a day that she would never forget.

"Bianca?" Chris muttered, shifting slightly so that he could look into her eyes.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. Tired you out, did I?" He grinned in his typical Chris way.

With a giggle Bianca leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "I guess you did." She paused. "You know, after last night I'm beginning to wonder why more witches don't fall for their whitelighters. You certainly were…heavenly, Chris."

He laughed quietly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Why thank you…you were pretty amazing yourself, my fiery little phoenix."

"Oh God, Chris, we're so pathetic. Shall we lay off the bad jokes for awhile?"

"I think we shall."

Smiling, and feeling happier than she could ever remember, Bianca got out of bed and grabbed Chris' discarded shirt off the floor.

"Hungry for breakfast?" she asked, putting the shirt on and slowly doing up the buttons.

"Yes, but I'm cooking. I insist. My mother was a chef you know, I did pick up a few things." He too got out of bed, and pulled on his boxers.

"So your mother actually was a chef? I thought she'd have to do the vanquishing thing full time."

Chris sighed, and Bianca could tell that the memory of his mother was something that still caused him a great deal of pain. She too had lost her mother, but unlike Chris and his mother, they had never been close; her mother had always been disappointed in Bianca's reluctance to kill.

"Yea. Not too many people know that the charmed ones didn't even realize they were witches until they were in their late twenties. Their Grams bound their powers, to protect them from constant attack, and raised them as normally as she possibly could. So my Mom trained as a chef, thinking that she could pursue it as a career…and she did for awhile, until the charmed duties got in the way. All she ever wanted was a normal life…" he trailed off and looked down at the wooden floor, avoiding Bianca's gaze.

Feeling sorry for bringing up the subject, Bianca instantly rushed to his side, sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Chris." She whispered.

He gave several slow nods, and looked up to meet her eyes. "It's okay. We need to talk about these things. I'm so glad I can finally tell you the truth, its been so hard to keep it all in." he paused "She didn't really die in a fire-"

"I kind of figured."

"It was a demon. A powerful one. It wasn't even after her, it was after me and Wyatt, he wanted our powers…but Mom wouldn't let him take us. She intercepted a fireball meant for me. Wyatt had been knocked out. Dad wouldn't come. And I couldn't heal her…I didn't know how. It was all my fault." Bianca could see that his eyes were now lined with red, and tears were threatening to fall.

"Oh Chris." She said soothingly, placing a gentle arm around his back. "You were only a kid; there was nothing you could have done…"

"I could have learned to heal.' He replied, his green eyes so full of sadness. "But I used to hate going 'up there' to learn, so I didn't… After it happened, I forced myself to develop the power, and I've helped as many people as I can, but none of it will ever bring her back."

There was a long pause.

"She just wanted to be normal, Bianca" he whispered, looking back down at the floor. "But she was cursed with this horrible fate, and there was nothing she could do to get out of it. She had to fight evil every day, risk her life for the good of everyone else. She wanted a regular job, and a husband, and kids…but instead she married a man who had been dead for the past 50 years, and had sons that were anything but normal. And in the end, that is what got her killed. If she hadn't become a witch, if she hadn't fallen in love with my father, if she hadn't had me…she'd still be alive."

Bianca stared at him in disbelief.

Had he been holding this on his chest for all of those years?

He couldn't really believe what he'd just said…could he?

"Chris, that's not true. She must have had some choice in it all…it's not your fault. You were her son, I'm sure that she loved you…"

Chris gave a small sniffle, before making his face revert back to a neutral expression. It was clear that she had not changed his mind.

"What about you?" he asked quietly. "I'm guessing that you mother didn't die in a car accident."

"Nope. But I don't really know what happened, she went off on a mission and left me at home with her sister Elizabeth…and then she never came back. The others never told me what had happened; most of them had died too."

Chris gave her a sympathetic nod. "That must have been horrible. I was glad that I knew who did it, so I could kill the bastard."

"Not really. " She shrugged. "I never had a close bond with my mother; she was always a bit cold. Most phoenixes are. I suppose if I ever found out who did it, I might want my revenge too, but I've never obsessed over it."

"I see." Chris replied. He gave her another quick kiss and stood up, heading for the door. "So, what about that breakfast? Should I get started?"

"Please do. I'm exited to see if your skills in the kitchen are as good as your skills in bed."

Grinning once more, Chris walked out of the room to prepare a magnificent feast.

* * *

Wyatt calmly surveyed the work going on in the dark cavern.

In truth, he found it slightly unnerving to be in a place so full of darklighters. The putrid smell of the poison hung thick in the air as the creatures worked to produce it at maximum speed.

He could not, however, let anyone see his discomfort. It would be a sign of his weakness, and he had worked too long, and too hard to lose even the smallest degree of respect.

"When will you be ready?" He barked at the leader of the group. "There is a gathering approaching soon, and when I find the exact time, I will need you to be prepared."

"Of course my liege." The leader said with a bow "We shall be finished before the next moon."

"Excellent. Have your men equipped, you will not have much time once I create an opening."

"Of course my liege."

Wyatt nodded and gave another glance at his surroundings. "Do you think you have enough men to complete the task?"

The leader hesitated slightly. "I believe so…but once we have eliminated them all, we may need more to help with the over throw of the city."

"Yes, I am rallying more for that, but we need not worry yet. One task at a time. Continue the work and await my call." He paused. "I will check back later, now, I have a very important visit to make."

And with that, he orbed out, his bright blue lights a contrast to the surrounding darkness.

"We will leave none alive, my liege." The leader muttered as he returned to his work. "None at all."

* * *

A/N Well there you go! I hope this isn't moving too slowly, I really want to build the plot up gradually.

Reviews are always welcomed!! I'd love to hear what people like best- Victor and Chris, Leo and Chris, Bianca and Chris...as long as it includes Chris its fine with me:) I do have a plot worked out, but if you have any input as to whatI should focus on, that would be great!!

Shall update soon.


	8. Building

"Tada!" Chris said, and he laid the last of the food in front of his girlfriend. "My special mushroom omelet, made just for you."

"Oh, it looks delicious Chris!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing her fork and taking a bite. "Wow, this is good!"

Chris smirked "But of course. I told you I could cook." He paused and smiled as he watched her enjoy the food. "Do you want some toast?"

Without waiting for her response, he held out his hand "Toast." He called. Seconds later the plate appeared in his hand in a swirl of orbs. "I'm so glad I can do that in front of you now," he muttered "It was hard to remember not to use magic every time we were together."

Bianca finally laid down her fork. "Agreed." She said as she took a piece of toast off of the plate "It'll be so much easier now that I can shimmer to your place. Driving can be such a nuisance."

"So besides shimmering, what are your powers?" He asked curiously, buttering a piece of toast for himself and taking a large bite. That topic had not entered into their discussion the previous night and he was really beginning to wonder exactly what a phoenix was capable of.

"Well," she began reluctantly "Like I mentioned most are of a demonic nature…I have fireballs, athame conjuring, the ability to drain another beings powers, advanced reflexes and sensing."

Chris stared at her for several seconds and she could not read his expression. She hoped he was not put off by the fact that most of her powers served a destructive purpose.

Much to her relief, his face suddenly broke into a smile. "Wow, impressive. Remind me never to make you angry." He chuckled.

"You could never make me angry, you're much too cute." She replied, leaning across the table to give him a tender kiss. "So, what about you angel-boy? What powers are you hiding?"

With a sigh, Chris began to fidget with the table cloth. "Wyatt's the powerful one." He muttered "I'm nothing in comparison."

"I don't care about Wyatt, I care about you. Just tell me Chris." Bianca retuned, frowning slightly. Although Chris had mentioned him often, she had never actually met his older brother. She had, however, always had the sense that there was a deep animosity between the two; now she knew why.

Wyatt was more powerful, their father favored him; Chris was jealous.

"Fine" the boy replied quietly "I can obviously orb, I also have telekinesis- both orbing and regular- invisibility, sensing, healing, glamouring, hovering and this weird lighting bolt thing that I have never been able to control."

Bianca looked at him in disbelief. She never would have guessed that Chris possessed so much power- and if he possessed this much, she could only wonder what his brother was capable of.

"That's amazing."

He shrugged. "Not really, telekinesis is the only wiccan power. I'm hardly a witch at all."

"What do you mean?"

Chris sighed again and bit his lip nervously. She could tell that this was a topic he would rather avoid.

"I mean that almost all of my powers are whitelighter powers, I'm useless as a witch. I can cast spells and mix potions, but that's about it." He replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't understand." Bianca stated. "Hovering is a wiccan power…and what about the lightening thing?"

With a shake of his head, Chris began to explain. "First of all, Levitation is a wiccan power- hovering is a whitelighter power. It may seem the same, but its works differently. Even telekinesis could be both…but I like to think that I at least inherited something from my mother's side, and the lightening thing is defiantly a whitelighter power- well, technically an elder power…"

"Elder? You're half elder?" she said in disbelief "Chris, that's amazing, you must be the only one."

"Yeah. Horary for me." Chris replied un enthuastically. "Actually, I think that's why my whitelighter side is so dominant. When Wyatt was born, my father was just a whitelighter, so Wyatt has a balance of both. But then my father was promoted, and I think that elder genes are more powerful than the witch genes, so I'm not balanced at all."

Bianca nodded and took another bite of her delicious omelet. "Well, in my opinion that's a good thing. You can take whitelighter duties over vanquishing- that's nasty work sometimes, trust me. And besides," she added, her voice dropping to a whisper "I personally find the whole angel thing a turn on."

After starring at her silently for several seconds he suddenly burst out in to laughter. Bianca was glad to see a smile return to his face. "Good to know." He replied "So does that mean you wouldn't object to an angel taking you out for nice romantic dinner Monday night?"

"Not at all." She leaned towards him again for another kiss, but stopped seconds before their lips met. A jiggling sound, almost like bells echoed in the kitchen, causing the two lovers to jump apart."

"What the-?" Bianca questioned

Chris, however, knew exactly what it meant, and he gave a slight wince. "I hate to cut this short, but that means the elders want to see me…I'll be back later, after I see what they want, and then go to the manor to tell my Grandfather I'm okay…he's probably wondering why I didn't come home last night…"

"Alright, I'll see you later angel- boy." She said, smiling playfully.

The boy rolled his eyes and, with a quick peck on the cheek, orbed out in a beautiful shower of blue.

'I hope the he doesn't get called up there often' Bianca thought sadly, as she began to pick at the remains of her breakfast.

* * *

Chris materialized 'up there' in front of the doors to the main councils chambers.

"You are requested inside." The guard informed him curtly

With out hesitation, Chris pushed open the heavy white doors, and found himself before a panel of six elders.

"Ah, Christopher, excellent. I see that you received our call." The oldest, centrally placed elder said quietly as the boy approached.

"Yes sir." He replied, addressing man who had spoken. "Why did you summon me?" His tone was somewhat clipped- he had still not forgiven them for assigning him extra charges, and he hoped that he had not been called up to receive any more

"Patience young one." The elder muttered serenely, before continuing. "We merely wished to see how your new charges were working out…the last one in particular, she is a special case."

"Bianca?" he whispered, confused as to the meaning of the man's remark.

"Yes, the phoenix. Most of her kind do not have whitelighters, but we sense that she is not as cold hearted as most- we believe that with your help she will choose good over evil."

Chris nodded nervously- he was unsure if they knew about the previous connection between him and his charge. He had a strange feeling that they didn't- he may have only been half whitelighter, but he still doubted that they would approve of the union. "I agree." He replied slowly "She does not seem corrupted by evil."

The old man smiled, and several around him began to mutter. "Yes, excellent. She is a powerful force to have on the side of good. We sense that there is a new threat rising, rallying forces in the underworld, and if good is to have a chance, then we must recruit as many as possible."

Taken aback by this remark, Chris said nothing for several seconds. A new threat? Did that mean a new source? What ever it meant, it could not possibly be a good thing.

Maybe if he told Wyatt, the two of them could look into it and eliminate the problem before it got too bad…

"I understand. I will try."

"We are sorry to burden you with this, Christopher, but we believe that because of your understanding of witches, you have a better chance of relating to the girl. If she does, however, get out of hand, we will not hesitate to have her vanquished, do not worry."

Chris' eyes flashed with rage at the mere thought of anyone threatening Bianca, but he quickly forced his face into his trademark neutral expression. "Anything else you wish to say?" he asked, his teeth slightly clenched. He now wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"No, you are free to go…Do not forget about the assembly meeting on Tuesday."

"Thank you sir." Chris muttered, giving a slight bow, before turning and leaving through the big doors; orbing was prohibited within the main chamber.

He had taken only a few steps out of the threshold, however, when he suddenly collided with another figure.

"Sorry" he grumbled, as he picked himself off the white marble floor.

Looking up to see who he had hit, his grim face instantly lit up with a smile.

"Sam!" he exclaimed happily. "Its so nice to see you. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." Sam chuckled, "You living people are always in such a hurry."

Chris laughed quietly, and gave the older man a quick hug. Sam, the whitelighter father of his Aunt Paige, had always been a great mentor to the young boy. It was he, and not Leo, who had taught him how to heal, and develop his other whitelighter powers after the events of his fourteenth birthday. He had become almost a second grandfather to him.

"Yea, I was about to head back to the manor actually. We should catch up sometime though; I haven't seen you for awhile."

Sam looked down sadly. "I have a few more charges now, that's been keeping me busy. I don't know if you heard, but ten whitelighters were killed last month- there has been a rise in darklighter attacks- so I volunteered to pick up the slack."

"Yes, "Chris replied "I had been told about that. I wonder what's causing it."

Sam shrugged, "No idea, but hopefully we'll figure it out soon. I have to go, but I'll find you during the meeting Tuesday, we can talk."

"Excellent. See you then." Chris called, as the older man dissolved into blue orbs.

With a quick look at his surroundings, Chris closed his eyes and orbed to the Halliwell attic.

* * *

As soon as Chris reached his destination, he could sense that someone else was there.

He turned around quickly, and was relieved to see that it was only Wyatt, flipping gently through the book of shadows.

"Hey bro, was wondering when you'd get here." Wyatt said with a smile, looking up from the aged text.

"Hi Wy. What's up?"

Wyatt silently headed over to the attics couch and gestured for Chris to join him.

As the two brothers sat down, Wyatt gave his reply. "Nothings 'up' Chris, I just wanted to come by and see how my little brother was doing. I haven't seen you in awhile."

Chris shot him a strange look. "Oh, I'm fine I guess. Keeping busy, got some new charges…"

"Oh, so you've talked to the elders recently?" Wyatt interrupted him in mid sentence.

"Yea, just got back from talking to them actually. It was odd, they said something about a new threat rising…do you know anything about it?"

An odd look crossed the older brothers face, and Chris would had almost have believed it to be fear if he hadn't known Wyatt so well.

Wyatt was afraid of nothing.

"A threat? No, I'm sure if there was one, I'd know."

"How could you? You've been studying in the magic school library; you won't even let me interrupt you."

Wyatt gave a quitet laugh. "I always know Chris."

"Right…well, I'm sure I can tell you more about it after the meeting."

Wyatt stiffened in his seat, and slowly turned to make eye contact with his brother. "Meeting? When?"

"Tuesday morning, 9:00. Why?"

The older boy shrugged and managed to look nonchalant. "I just like to know what my favorite little bro does with his time." He paused "You know Chris; I don't see why you waste your time with all of the whitelighter stuff. We both know that elders are idiots."

"I do it to help people." Chris replied, not really wanting to peruse the subject further. That was only part of the reason; the other part was that he knew that was useless as a witch. He wasn't powerful like Wyatt.

"Chris?" A voice called suddenly, from the bottom floor. "You there?"

Victor was home.

"It's Grandpa. Wanna see him?" Chris asked Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head "Nope, no time, got to go." He responded before quickly orbing out.

Chris sighed- that has certainly been an odd visit…maybe all of those hours of research had finally pushed Wyatt over the edge.

Wyatt orbed back to his underworld lair.

Innocent little Chris had given him the exact information he had needed.

With a wave of his arm, he summoned in the leader of his darklighter army.

"The whitelighters gather Tuesday at 9 am. Be ready." He stated, sitting down in a near by chair.

"Yes. My liege." The darkligher replied with a low bow, before disappearing from the room.

Wyatt sighed and placed his head in has hands. His plan was finally going to be put in to action, and he knew that he should be thrilled- but something was still eating away at him inside.

He had tried to convince himself on many occasions that nothing mattered; his mother's death had shown him that good and evil meant nothing- only those with power and authority could survive. He had set his sights on over throwing the mortal world and imposing a new era- one based on power and nothing else.

But there was one problem. Something did matter.

Chris mattered.

And this simple fact alone was what was stopping him from complete detachment from human emotion and morality.

He loved his brother, and no matter what he did, he knew that he would never really stop.

Wyatt knew what he had to do; it was the only way he would allow himself to carry out the plan.

With a wave of his hand he summoned another demon before him. "Litronous, I need you to distract Christopher Halliwell tomorrow night." He stated, standing up so that his presence would seem more imposing. "Capture him, bring him here, and do not release him until I give the command."

"But sir." The demon protested. "He is difficult to capture…I cannot guarantee…"

"You will guarantee it!" Wyatt roared.

He hastily walked over to a near by shelf and cautiously removed a potion from it. "Here." He handed it to the demon "Hit him with this, it is vaporized darklighter poison, it will knock him out for several hours. Cage him, and await my order."

Nodding, the demon bowed, and shimmered out of the cave to prepare for his task.

A/N In case you didn't get that- Wyatt is planning to eliminate all whitelighters during the meeting, and he doesn't want Chris present (thus the capture)

Also, by Love, I meant brotherly love- so don't get any ideas…this is not that kind of story ;)

PLEASE REVIEW (then I'll write more!!!)


	9. Family

"Hey Grandpa." Chris said happily as he came down the stairs into the manors living room.

"Chris! Thank God, I was worried…where were you?"

"With Bianca." He replied, grinning broadly as he made his way over to a nearby chair.

The old man stared at him in shock; this was clearly not the answer he had been expecting. "All night? Did you you- ummm?"

"Yep. We did. But that's not even the best part."

Victor laughed and took a seat across from his grandson. "Okay, then what is?"

"You know how I was supposed to meet my new charges?" he began to explain "Well, I met the first two without any problems, but then I was orbed to Bianca's apartment…"

"You what? Chris, you can't just expose yourself like that, you should have been more careful! And what about your last charge, you said yourself that you would not let personal issues interfere with your duties." Victor cut in, not allowing the boy to finish.

Still grinning, Chris shook has head. "No, it wasn't like that…the elders orbed me to Bianca's, because, well, she's my last charge."

The look of shock on Victor's face intensified. This made no sense…how could Chris' girlfriend possibly be one of his charges?

"She…she's a witch?" he stuttered, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yep. We were both shocked at first, but we've worked it out, and now we're happy about the whole thing…no more secrets. It's great."

"Wow, that's certainly…" Victor began, unsure of what to say. "Un expected."

Chris gave a short laugh at his grandfather's response. "No kidding. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner."

It was Victor's turn to laugh "Yea, what happened to all of those magical sensing things you have?"

"I suppose I was too much in love to notice or care." The boy replied, standing up and heading for the kitchen. "I'm going to garb some stuff for lunch and orb back to Bianca's. Do you need me to pick up anything on the way home?"

"No I think we're fine, I'll go for groceries tomorrow."

Victor listened as the kitchen door slammed behind Chris.

This had certainly been an unexpected development, and somehow Victor could not suppress a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He had never told Chris this, but he had been happy to see his grandson in a relationship with a girl he believed to be human. Magic always seemed to complicate life, and he had hopped that Bianca would keep Chris a little more in touch with the mortal world; Victor's world.

But now, it seemed that the boy was slipping even further away, into a reality that Victor could never understand, and the thought scared him. Chris was his grandson, and he wanted nothing more than to protect him…it was beginning to seem, however, that this was an impossible task. An aging human was no match for the magical evils that Chris faced; the boy was alone, left to bear the Halliwell burden, and there was nothing Victor could do about it.

On top of that worry, Victor feared that this entire situation was becoming much too recognizable.

A witch and her whitelighter…Piper and Leo.

Unfortunately, the earlier example had not ended well and he hoped that a similar fate did not await Chris and Bianca. Although Victor would never admit it to Chris, in his opinion boy quite a bit like his father (well, the Leo he remembered from when Piper had first married him), but he hoped that the boy would have enough sense not to leave his family, no matter how demanding his job got.

With a sigh, the old man stood up and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to wish Chris goodbye before he left. He opened the wooden doors and surveyed the room, only to see a faint trickle of blue rising up towards the ceiling.

Chris was gone, and Victor couldn't follow.

* * *

Bianca put the last of the dishes in the sink and decided that she should tidy up the living room a bit before Chris got back. She hadn't really given her apartment a good cleaning in a month, and she figured that if Chris was going to be spending a lot more time there, she should at last make it presentable.

She dried her hands and swiftly left the kitchen. The feelings of happiness had not yet left her, and she realized, that for the first time in a long while, she could truthfully say that life was great.

As she stepped out into the living room, her lighthearted mood was instantly quashed.

Elizabeth.

Her mother's sister, and perhaps least favorite relative, was standing near the book shelf, looking through Bianca's Grimoire.

When she heard Bianca enter, the middle aged woman instantly looked up. "There you are sweetie." She said, her voice dripping with false kindness. "Just thought I'd come by for a nice visit."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth's visits were never nice.

"Yes, well what do you want, I'm kind of busy." The girl snapped, folding her arms and taking a defensive stance.

Elizabeth gave a cool laugh, and gently placed the book back in its rightful spot. "How can you be busy? You hardly even come with us on missions anymore. Your mother would not approve."

"Leave her out of this." Bianca shot back.

The older woman laughed again, and a chill ran down Bianca's spine. "You're right, there is something I want." Elizabeth stated, moving closer to her niece. "There is a new power rising in the underworld, he wants all who can fight to swear allegiance to him. He has requested the aid of our coven, and I know that you will serve him well. You may not like to kill Bianca. But you do possess a natural talent for it."

The girl scoffed. This was a ridiculous request. She wanted no part in this, she wanted to distance herself from her dark past and move on to a better future; a future with Chris.

"No thanks, tell the new power to find someone else." She replied, gazing coolly into her aunts dead grey eyes "I've moved on."

"You cannot deny who you are Bianca," the woman protested, her anger growing from Bianca's insufferable behavior. "You were born to kill. You are good for nothing else. You are worthless."

Bianca drew in a deep breath, and fought back the lump growing in her throat. She knew that she should not listen to her Aunt, but the woman had voiced what she herself was currently battling with, and it had really struck a nerve.

She was meant to kill.

She knew that…but she didn't want to embrace it. She had Chris, her beacon of good, and he believed that she was something more. 'That was enough' she re assured herself.

"I said no, now get the hell out of my apartment, and don't come back." Bianca shouted suddenly, forming a fireball threatinengly in her had.

If Elizabeth had been ten years younger, she would have challenged the girl. But with her youth had gone her perfect reflexes and strength; Bianca could probably kill her if she wanted, and that was why she needed the girl on their side.

"Fine." Elizabeth spat, before giving her niece one final glare, and shimmering out.

Bianca gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that Chris had not been there for this; Elizabeth hated good beings even more than she hated humans. Bianca knew that she would not hesitate to kill Chris if she were to ever find out about them.

She heard the sound of chimes from the kitchen.

"Bianca?" Chris called. "I'm back."

The girl turned and headed in his direction, relieved that he had not decided to return two minutes earlier.

That was a situation she was certainly happy to avoid.

A/N so this is what I do instead of studying…bad Leigh

This was a bit of a filler, but I needed to lead up to the action ahead, I think the next chapter should be an eventful one!

Thanks to those who gave me some feed back, I'm glad to know that people like this.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Barriers

Chris orbed in to the living room of Bianca's apartment, a small bunch of white roses in his hand. It was Monday evening, and he was here to pick her up for the date they had arranged; dinner at a nice romantic restaurant, and perhaps something after…if he was lucky.

"Ah, right on time, as usual." Bianca said with a smile as she came out of her room, putting in her second earring. She gave him a quick kiss, and he handed her the flowers sheepishly. There were only seven, that was all he could afford to buy, and he wished that he could have given her more.

She deserved all of the roses in the world.

"Thanks Chris, they're lovely." She gushed, acting unusually girly, as she set them in a pick vase on her table. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Bianca linked her arm in his and smiled. "You drive."

He gave her one of his gorgeous smiles, and orbed them out of the room and into the alley way behind the restaurant.

"Sorry" he muttered as he surveyed the dismal surroundings, "This is the only safe place I could think of to orb…I'm sure that the ambiance inside will be much nicer."

Bianca laughed and grabbed hold of his hand as they headed for the entrance of the very trendy new San Franciscan restaurant. Many other young couples were standing out side waiting to get in, and she could hear the faint music coming from the inside.

"Um, Chris? This place is busy, how are you planning to get us in."

He merely grinned and dragged her inside.

"May I help you?" the rather snooty manager asked as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"Yes, actually." Chris replied, still smiling. "My name is Christopher Halliwell, I'm Victor Bennett's grandson, I believe that he talked to you earlier today."

The manager's face instantly lit up at the mention of Victor's name. "Ah yes, of course. It's wonderful to meet you Chris; he's told me so much about you. You and your lovely lady can follow me right this way; I had a table set special for you."

Bianca stared at Chris in shock as the two began to follow the older man across the restaurant. "Does he know your grandfather?"

"Yea, he and Grandpa were old friends, and he even pitched in some money to get this place going…so I asked him to pull a few favors, I want this to be perfect."

The girl beamed.

It was already a perfect evening. Time spent with Chris was always perfect.

"You're amazing." She whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek as they continued to walk.

"Here you go." The manager said suddenly, directing Bianca's attention away from Chris. They had stopped in front of a gauzy white curtain, and she could see a soft glow on the other side.

With a sweep of his hand, the manager drew back the material to reveal a small room, with only one table for two. Candles lined the walls and the same white material was draped gracefully across the table; it was absolutely beautiful, and Bianca found herself at a loss for words.

"Our most requested private room." The man informed him as he stepped aside, allowing the couple to enter. "Please enjoy, someone will be by soon to take your orders."

"Thank you very much." Chris said politely as the manager walked off. He than pulled out one of the chairs for Bianca, before taking the other for himself.

"Oh Chris, this is too much." She breathed, still trying to absorb her surroundings.

He tenderly took her delicate hand in his and smiled. "Nothing is too much for you." He replied softly. "I love you Bianca, and I want this to be special. This week had been so hectic, and I want us to start fresh, we have nothing to hide anymore, and I love you even more than I ever have-"

Bianca stared at him for several seconds, as she went over what he had just said.

He loved her.

Despite everything that she had done, every thing that she was, this wonderful, perfect angel loved her. She could hardly believe it. She didn't deserve this.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "So much."

She could hardly resist the urge to push him against the wall and kiss him madly, but she knew that such things could wait for later. Reaching for the menu as a distraction from her unholy thoughts, she began to read the options.

This was truly shaping up to be the perfect evening.

* * *

Litronious had been a demon for almost two hundred years, and he had not failed a mission yet. But for some reason, he still felt a nagging fear as he collected the supplies he needed to capture tonight's target. 

This was going to be a particularly tricky mission. The target was not just any boy; he was after Christopher Halliwell, brother of Lord Wyatt, and a very powerful witch-whitelighter.

Litronious knew that he had to be careful.

He had to not only avoid his own death, but also the death of Christopher; if the boy died, Lord Wyatt would come after him with a vengeance.

Grabbing the vaporized poison he had been given for the task, and strapping a dagger to his leg, the demon shimmered out of the cave, hoping that this day was not his last.

* * *

Chris and Bianca left the restaurant several hours after their arrival, both feeling extremely elated. The dinner had exceeded even Bianca's highest expectations, and she now found herself feeling more desire than she could ever remember. 

She had met the most perfect guy in the entire world, and he was all hers.

"So, what do you say we head to the alley way and get back to my place?" she giggled, gripping her boyfriends hand tightly. "As fast as humanly possible."

"I think you mean as fast as supernaturally possibly." He joked as the two rounded the dark corner, away from prying eyes.

Much to his relief the alley appeared deserted. He smiled at Bianca and was just about to begin his orb, when a loud crashing noise caused him to freeze. Bianca tensed at his side, and both looked frantically around the alley.

"Any one there?" Chris called into the darkness, hoping that the noise had been caused by a human or animal, rather than by something else.

There was no reply.

The couple exchanged a nervous glance, and continued to squint into the darkness, looking for any sign of movement.

Chris quickly tapped into his whitelighter senses, and a feeling of dread over took him as he realized that they did indeed have an un welcomed visitor.

"Show yourself coward." He demanded, his voice portraying more confidence than he felt.

An eerie silence enveloped them, and his comment again revived no reply.

Un willing to take any more of this nonsense, Chris growled with frustration and shot out his left hand towards the wall. A stream of bight blue lightening shot from it, illuminating the area.

He could see it now.

A big ugly demon, heading in their direction.

Allowing the lightening to stop, Chris used his other hand to fling the creature into the brick wall with a sickening thud. "I'll give you one second to shimmer out of here before I fry your sorry ass." The boy threatened, hoping that he sounded imposing; as he had said on many occasions, vanquishes were not his strength.

Bianca gave a small groan, and quickly moved to Chris' side. She knew that he was trying, but she also knew from his weak threat that he was too much of a pacifist to cause any serous damage; he needed her.

An athame flashed into her out stretched hand, and without hesitation, she appeared next to the demon, holding it up threateningly.

"Tell us what you want." She demanded, her eyes flashing with rage at the demon that has ruined their wonderful night.

To her surprise the creature merely laughed. "Step aside girl. I'm here for him." And before she had time to react, it hurled a potion bottle at Chris.

"Orb." She yelled, turning worriedly toward him, her attention now off the creature.

Chris, luckily did as he was told, and appeared seconds later, safely away from what ever grey mist that erupted from the bottle. Relieved, she turned back to the demon, only to see him draw a knife and hurl his massive body at Chris.

Fully engulfed by her rage, Bianca shimmered between the two and brutally stabbed her own knife into its gut. Its eyes bulged out with surprise and pain.

She smirked as she watched it suffer. "That'll teach you to mess with my whitelighter."

The creature let out a cry of agony and erupted into flames, leaving behind a small pile of ash.

"Well, that sucked." The girl muttered, vanishing the knife and turning back to Chris. He had pushed himself up against a far corner of the alley, his eyes wide. "Chris? What's wrong?" she asked, as she walked over to him.

"The potion," he whispered weakly, "Darkligher poison."

Bianca stared at him with confusion until the significance of what he had said hit her. The bottle the demon had thrown had contained darkligher poison, obviously intended for him. In a panic, she grabbed his wrist, and shimmered him out of the alley way and into her apartment.

* * *

Chris moaned with pain and collapsed on to the couch. His head was throbbing even worse than it had been in the alley way, and a burning sensation tore across his entire body. 

"Chris!" Bianca cried, knelling at his side. "Did you breathe the poison in? What can I do?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. there wasn't enough to harm me, I just felt weak form the contamination in the air." His head was slowly returning to normal as he drew in several deep breaths. As he looked over at the worried Bianca, a thought suddenly struck him. He hesitated.

"You shimmered me back." Chris stated quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes, so?"

The boy drew in another deep breath. "I can't shimmer." He muttered, hoping the news wouldn't upset her. "It hurts me. Whitelighters don't respond well to demonic powers."

Bianca looked down at the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know…neither did I really. I just knew that it was forbidden; now I know why."

Bianca could not help but feel angry at herself; she had tried to help, and in doing so had caused him even more pain. She was just as bad as the monster that had attacked him.

"Bianca, please don't be upset." He whispered, forcing himself up into a seated position. "You saved me. You're amazing; I never could have killed that thing alone."

"But Chris, I'm-"

She had barely begun her sentence when he cut her off with a feverish kiss. "Amazing." He whispered as he pulled away. She smiled sadly back at him, feeling lost in his beautiful green eyes.

She really did not deserve him.

The two drew together again, this time for an even deeper kiss, and Bianca soon found herself positioned on top oh him on the tiny couch.

"How about we continue this elsewhere." He muttered his voice thick with desire. And as they kissed once again, he orbed them both to Bianca's spacious bed.

She pushed him down roughly and began to unbutton her shirt, discarding it as quickly as she could. She wanted to be close to him, and the clothing suddenly seemed like a hostile barrier, keeping them apart. He too discarded with his and soon they were kissing passionately, the feeling of skin on skin exciting them both.

"Bianca." He moaned as he cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

The girl smiled, and they kissed again, every second growing more intense than the last.

She knew that this was perfection.

That this was meant to be.

* * *

It was Bianca that awoke first this time. 

The pervious night, despite the slight demon hitch, had been better than any she had experienced before, and the pure excitement of it all made any further sleep seem impossible.

She was filled with such warmth and satisfaction, and she realized suddenly that after Chris, no other would do. He was exactly who she needed, and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in his arms.

"Muuumph." Chris groaned, his green eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said playfully, amused by his groggy state. "I think I tired _you_ out this time."

He tried to laugh. "Hardly. What time is it?"

Bianca glanced at the clock. "8:45. Why?"

"Shit." Chris gasped, instantly springing to life. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"A meeting?" she inquired "You don't work."

Rolling his eyes, he frantically began to gather up his clothes. "I have a whitelighter meeting. And I do have a job; I just don't get paid for it."

She chucked slightly as she watched him get dressed. "Okay, sorry." She smirked. "So, can I come with you? I don't want to be left alone again."

Chris shot her a sympathetic look as he did up the final button of his white shirt. "I wish you could, but its whitelighters only. No one else is even allowed 'up there'."

"Up there?" she asked. "You mean, you have meetings in heaven?"

"Something like that…listen, I'll be back later, don't worry." He gave her a good bye kiss and a reassuring smile before orbing out.

Bianca sighed; it saddened her to think there was an entire part of Chris' life with which she could have no involvement. Even though they now knew each others secret, they were yet to overcome all of the barriers between them.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into the darklighters' chamber.

Almost three hundred had gathered, all eager to take part in this phase of his plan; to eliminate whitelighters once and for all. He would finally rid the world of those nuisances that claimed to protect the greater good, and could then continue with his ultimate quest.

He glanced at his watch; it was 9:00 exactly.

Raising his hands above his head, he focused all of his power towards his task. He created a connection to the neutral plane and reached out form there to the heavenly one. Exerting great effort, he managed to create a rift, big enough for all to travel through.

"Now." He cried, closing his eyes from the pain that was beginning to build.

On his command, all present dark orbed from the chamber, their arrows dripping in poison, ready to do what their kind had dreamt of for centuries.

A/N Phew, I'm tired, but I felt so inspired today that I just had to write this. Thanks to anyone that reviewed, I really do appreciate it!!

(To John…thanks for the complement…I think …)


	11. Destruction I

Chris appeared outside the main chamber where he had met with the elders only a few days earlier. Many whitelighters had already gathered, and the loud buzz of hundreds of conversations filled the air. This was only the second meeting that Chris had been asked to attend since taking up whitelighter duties last year, but if the last one was anything to judge by, he knew that he was in for a long, boring day of pointless debate.

With a sigh, he glanced nervously around; seeing this many whitelighters in one place made him feel slightly nervous. He knew that there were still those who were angered by the elder's choice to allow him to assume whitelighter duties- traditionalists believed that such things should be left only to those who had died to become guardians. Chris wasn't dead, nor had he committed any great deeds; he had merely been born a whitelighter. Some argued that this simple fact was not enough to warrant him joining their ranks.

But in the end, it had come down to the elder's decision, and, probably after much tedious debate; they had decided to allow him full whitelighter status. Many had believed that his father being a member of the council had had something to do with it, but Chris knew that this likely was not the case; Leo had never really cared about his youngest son.

In his opinion, the elders had allowed him to join out of desperation. The past three years had witnessed more whitelighter casualties than the last two decades combined- numbers were in a continual state of decline, and since Chris was able to perform all of the necessary duties, they had needed his assistance.

Suddenly remembering his run in with Sam, Chris began to survey the room in hopes of spotting the older man somewhere in the crowd. He caught sight of him several meters away, and began to head in that direction, happy for the opportunity to catch up with his old mentor. Chris had not taken more than five steps, however, when he felt a firm hand clap down on his shoulder.

Turning abruptly, he instantly felt his happiness dissipate.

It was Leo.

"Christopher, I'm glad I found you," Leo began, his voice full of its typical formality.

Chris frowned, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't call me Christopher." he muttered with annoyance, before adding "What do you want?"

The older man had apparently missed his son's coldness, and continued to speak with a serene smile plastered across his face. "I want to apologize, for the fight we had the other day. It was wrong of me to loose my temper. I am sorry if I upset you. That was not my intent."

"Okay, sure." Chris scoffed his position still defensive. "I have to go meet someone, goodbye Leo."

And with that he turned away from his father and continued towards Sam. He knew that Leo had meant well by apologizing, but somehow Chris did not feel any better about the situation. One sorry didn't make up for what he had said about Bianca, nor did it compensate for years of neglect.

His father had always used words to deal with every thing…it was part of being an elder he supposed… but in Chris' opinion letters and conversations meant nothing. It was action that counted; and Leo had never been one for action.

"Hello Chris!" Sam exclaimed warmly as he caught sight of the boy. "I'm glad you found me, I was getting worried."

Chris smiled. Sam was always genuinely happy to see him; he had always been more of a father to Chris than Leo.

He was a man of both words, and action.

"Yea, I just got here a few minutes ago, I was at Bianca's. Slept in." Chris replied sheepishly.

Sam raised an eye brow, and fought back the smile forming on his lips. "So, how is Bianca?"

"Good." The boy gave a nervous glance around. "I really need to tell you what happened the other day, but this is not a good place…I'll tell you after the meeting."

"Okay…" Sam responded, shooting Chris an inquisitive look. "So, shall we head inside then, and get some seats?"

"Yea, sure." Chris sighed, unhappily reminded of why he was there. After his eventful week, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to the inane chatter of the oh so mighty elders.

The two headed for the large white doors, and entered the main chamber where Chris had been summoned only a few days ago. The room now looked much different. Instead of simply having one long table at the end, it was filled with white marble bleachers that almost reached the ceiling and enough tables in the centre for all of the elders.

Several whitelighters had already seated them selves throughout, and Chris began to head for one of the highest rows, Sam following close behind. According to whitelighter protocol, the lower your rank, the higher up you were expected to sit at the meetings- that meant that Chris was supposed to sit almost at the top. "You don't have to come all the way up here if you don't want to." He said, turning around to face Sam. "You've earned the right to sit near the front." It was true, Sam was among the oldest whitelighters, and had more than a century of good deeds behind him.

The older man chuckled quietly. "Hey, I'd rather sit with you. It is a shame that we hardly get to see each other anymore."

Nodding, Chris continued his trek, an insuppressible grin on his face.

It was nice to know that someone, besides his grandfather and Bianca, actually enjoyed his company.

"At last." Chris muttered, as he reached the second last row. Both men took a seat, slightly winded from the steep climb.

"So, do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Chris inquired, turning to his companion.

Sam shook his head. "Not really, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with this new force of evil. The elders have sensed power in the underworld, but it has somehow prevented them for discovering exactly what it is. Maybe they've found something out. Did your father say anything about it?"

"No" Chris replied quietly. "The only thing my father ever tells me is how much he disapproves of every thing I do."

"Still no improvement, huh?"

"No, no improvement at all."

* * *

It was exactly 9:00.

The chamber was filled to the brim with almost every whitelighter in existence; all sitting in silence, waiting for the meeting to be called to order.

A quiet buzz filled the room as the elders entered, dressed in white robes, their expressions somber. Chris could see his father standing near the back, looking up into the crowd.

'Maybe he's looking for me' a small voice in Chris head said hopefully. 'Of course he's not' a darker voice said bitterly. 'He has never cared, and he never will.'

Chris was broken away from his thoughts as the head elder stepped forth, causing all present to direct their attention towards him.

"Friends" he called into the crowd, his voice grim, and his wrinkled blue eyes full of sorrow. "We have come across dark times."

Chris and Sam exchanged a tense look.

This did not sound good.

"We have sensed a dark power rising, and we fear that even our collective strength will not be enough to suppress it, and we-"

The elder's sentence cut off suddenly, and even from his high vantage point, Chris could see a look of pain cross the old mans face.

"You're right." Another, darker voice bellowed, filling the chamber and giving a chill to all present. "I can not be stopped."

The head elder crumpled lifelessly on to the floor- two poisonous arrows were lodged in his back.

A stunned silence filled the room, and even the elders were too much in shock to react.

The body less voice laughed.

Chris froze…there was something familiar about that laugh…he just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"This is the end." The voice bellowed his tone triumphant.

As if on cue, more than three hundred darklighters appeared at the threshold to the chamber- all armed with deadly arrows- ready to kill.

Chris felt a sickening panic over take him; the chamber was made so that none could orb from it- and that meant that they were all trapped. His mind instantly jumped to the thought of Bianca, he could almost see her beautiful face- the face he was sure that he would never see again.

It wasn't fair- he was finally happy, something had finally gone right- and now it was all going to end.

The darklighters stormed into the room, arrows flying from their bows into the crowed bleachers.

Death was all around.

Whitelighters were falling.

'Dad.' A voice in his head screamed.

Chris looked down at the elders on the ground floor- he could see flashes of blue lightening- some darklighters were struck down- but not enough.

Not nearly enough.

They were horribly out numbered, and only the elders had enough power to even fight back.

He had to help.

"I'm going down there." Chris stated, turning toward Sam- I need to do what I can.

"Chris-" Sam began his voice full of worry as he looked at the boy who he had come to think of as a son. He wanted to tell him not to go-to say as far away as possible- to hide and hope that he would be spared. But he knew that the boy would never listen. "Be careful."

Chris nodded. "You too." he fought back tears and began to make his way down to the bottom, going against the crowd that was now pushing up. He turned back and gave Sam one final glance.

"It will be okay." Chris muttered to himself as he continued his decent. "It has to be okay."

Arrows continued to fly, a female whitelighter to Chris's left was struck in the shoulder, and the boy could only watch as she crumpled to the ground. He wanted to stop…to try and help…but there was not time.

Chris finally arrived on the ground floor.

He focused his power, and drew upon all of his strength. A particularly large darklighter was coming towards him, its bow ready to shoot. Chris flung out his left hand- blue lightening flung from it and struck the brute square on the chest- causing him to disintegrate into a pile of ash.

The boy frantically surveyed the scene.

He could see Leo, a few meters away- still standing and fighting. Other elders were crumpled around his feet, and pools of blood stained the white marble floors. More than half of the whitelighters were already slain- lying lifelessly throughout the chamber- and the darklighters had not stopped pouring through the door.

The voice had been right- this was the end.

* * *

A/N So this is sort of part one of the big massacre- I should have the second part up really soon…I had originally planned to post them together, but I think it's better if I divide it up a bit.

Hope this was ok, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to:

-John- Hahaha, glad it's a compliment! (And such a nice one too!! Thanks!)

-zoned-out- sorry if that wasn't clear- Wyatt did not expect Chris to vanquish the demon, and he was assuming that he is safely trapped in the underworld…he did not anticipate that Bianca would be there to help him:) Hopefully this chapter cleared that all up.

-phoebe turner-thanks for all three reviews! (Kill Chris? Muhahahaha, you'll have to see…but keep in mind that there is still quite a bit of this story left, and Chris is my all time favourite character (closely followed by Piper))

-And anyone else who gave me some feed back, you all rock!

P.S. I got the whole whitelighter meeting thing out of one of the Charmed books…not sure if there has ever been one on the show, I haven't seen every episode :(


	12. Destruction II

Chris fired bolt after bolt of energy into the crowd of approaching darklighters- he had hit a few, and even vanquished some, but there were just too many to defeat. Who ever had planned this had planned it well- somehow they had figured out exactly when this meeting was to be held- so that it could eliminate almost every whitelighter in existence.

This great evil had found out exactly when and where to attack- and had even found a way to get darklighters onto the heavenly plane- that was supposed to be impossible, only whitelighters could even make contact with it.

Something about the entire situation made no sense.

Chris struck another darklighter- vanquishing it completely before it could fully raise its deadly bow. Giving a small sigh of relief, he took a few steps back to further himself from the destructive horde.

"Chris." A voice whispered breathlessly behind him.

He turned to see his father, looking drained form the effort of fighting- but, thankfully, still alive.

"Try to get out of here. I don't want you hurt." The older man said, his eyes narrowed as he fired a bolt at a nearby darklighter. "Please Chris." There was a definite tone of desperation in his voice.

"I'm not leaving." Chris replied stubbornly, shooting out more blue lightening.

"I didn't know that you could do that." Leo muttered, starring at his son in awe.

"Yea, I inherited quite a bit from my old man."

Leo gave him a small smile, and despite every thing that was happening, Chris could not suppress the warmth growing inside of him.

Leo did care after all.

'And I care too' Chris admitted to himself as he continued the fight. Regardless of everything that Leo had, and had not, done his entire life, Chris knew that he still loved him.

He was his father- the only father he would every really have.

It was too bad that it had taken a situation like this to make him realize that.

The room was growing quieter and quieter by the second, and the foul stench of death filled the air. Those who were still alive either cowered in fear, or fought on bravely, but Chris knew that they could never win. Whitelighters were not killers; they were made to help not hurt. If Chris did make it out of this alive, he knew that he would not rest until he had hunted down whoever had been responsible for all of this pain.

He heard an anguished cry from behind him, and he turned abruptly- the sight that met him spread a cold rush of fear across his body. His father had been hit.

Leo crumpled to the floor, an arrow lodged deeply in his chest.

"Dad!" Chris cried, instantly rushing to the man's side. "Please don't die. I need you to stay alive." He whispered, a large lump forming in his throat.

The older man gave his son a weak smile. "Don't give up yet. Keep fighting. You can heal me later." He paused, wincing as the poison began to spread throughout his body. "I love you Chris. I'm sorry I wasn't around to tell you that more often."

"No" Chris whispered, tears beginning to fall. "No goodbyes yet. Arrow." With Chris' call, the arrow dissolved in a swirl of blue orbs and landed several meters away. He put his hands over Leo's wound and tried to fill himself with thoughts of love…thoughts of Bianca.

The golden glow soon came, and began to close the bloody gash.

"Almost done, hang in there." He muttered, looking down at his father- the colour was slowly returning to his face. "You're gonna be okay."

The wound was almost entirely closed when Leo's green eyes suddenly grew wide with fear. "Chris, watch-" he gasped.

But his warning came too late.

A darklighter had noticed the boy's preoccupation with the man on the ground, and had taken hold of the opportunity.

Chris let out a cry of pain as he felt an arrow strike his back.

This was it.

This was the end.

The boy collapsed onto the hard marble floor next to his father- he could feel the poison seeping slowly into his system- it was becoming hard to move- hard to keep his eyes open.

Using the last of his strength he weakly grasped Leo's hand.

Soon they could both join his mother, and they could all be happy- finally he'd have the perfect family he had never had in life.

For eternity.

"I love you too dad." He said quietly, before letting the world fade into darkness.

* * *

Wyatt surveyed the scene before him. Most of the whitelighters had been killed now, and the few that remained knew that they too were doomed.

His plan had gone perfectly.

He had managed to create an opening in the planes, the darklighters had arrived 'up there' right on time, and now the useless beings of 'good' were finally about to be eliminated once and for all.

Wyatt had not organized this attack for the simple reason of killing whitelighters- no, there was a much greater purpose behind it that that. The annihilation of whitelighters meant that witches everywhere were left unprotected. They would be easier to control.

Even better than that, Wyatt would be the only one left who could heal the wounded- and that meant that it was he, and he alone, who decided who lived, and who died.

That was a very important power to have.

The young man smirked, as he saw yet another whitelighter fall to the ground. There was blood covering almost every surface of the once white room; seeping slowly from the bodies that lay haphazardly throughout.

He began to walk, stepping carelessly over the dead and wounded- his face devoid of any emotion. He saw death all around, and he felt nothing.

"We're almost finished my liege." The leader of the group informed him as he approached. "All will be dead before the next hour."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes. I am pleased with your work. Did you suffer many casualties?"

"Not too many. We can quickly recover. The elders were responsible for most- their lightening is more deadly than I would have thought."

"Have you eliminated all of them?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

A triumphant look crossed the leaders face. "Yes. We made certain to kill the ones with defensive powers first- the elders, and a boy who seemed to possess their strength."

Wyatt felt his heart rate suddenly begin to increase. There were no young elders, unless…

"A boy? How old?"

"I did not get a good look at him my liege, but I would say that he was fast approaching manhood."

"Take me to him." Wyatt roared, unable to keep his emotions in check. It wasn't possible…he had sent one of his best demons to capture Chris- the boy was not a fighter- he could never have escaped…

With a slow nod, the leader led the way across the blood stained floor.

"Here my liege."

Wyatt looked down and a paralyzing fear crossed his body. "No!" he cried out, flinging himself at the boy's side. "Chris. No."

"My liege? You know this whitelighter?" The leader questioned, confused by his masters behavior.

"He is not a whitelighter." Wyatt snarled, sending the arrow hurling across the room and placing his hands over Chris back. "He is my brother."

He closed his eyes, and focused all of his power towards Chris. He wasn't dead- not yet- Wyatt would have felt it. But he was close- another minute and he undoubtedly would have lost the one thing that still mattered.

Much to his relief, a golden glow began to emit from his out stretched hands, slowly pulling the younger Halliwell back to consciousness.

Chris eyes shot open, and he gasped for breath. "Dad?" He wheezed, trying to refocus his vision.

Wyatt sighed; Chris was okay. "It's me, Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Chris questioned, obviously confused by his brothers presence. "Did you save me?"

"Yea, I guess I did." Wyatt replied with a small smile. He had done exactly what his mother had always told him to do- he had kept her baby alive.

"Dad. Wyatt, you have to save dad. He's hurt." Chris' voice was groggy, and it was evident that the effects of the poison had not completely worn off.

The relief Wyatt felt instantly dissipated at the mention of their father. Glancing around, he saw that the man was lying unconscious, next to Chris. Wyatt had failed to notice him earlier, just like his dad had failed to notice him for the past ten years.

"Chris," Wyatt began slowly "We don't need him anymore. We never really did. He doesn't deserve to be saved."

* * *

Chris instantly became more awake and he managed to struggle away from Wyatt, his eyes narrowed with confusion. Trying to ignore what his older brother had said, he turned towards Leo and began to heal him himself.

Within seconds, the man began to stir.

Relieved that his father would be okay, Chris quickly averted his attention back to Wyatt.

Something was defiantly wrong.

Why was he here?

Why hadn't he cared about Leo?

Why did he seem unconcerned about the slaughter around them?

"Wyatt, you know what happened, don't you?" He stated, his green eyes searching Wyatt's cool blue ones.

"Chris, I-" the older brother stumbled and he looked down at Chris. He loved him, and he did not want Chris to know what had truly happened- know that he had been the cause of all this. He was going to tell him, but not like this. Not now. He needed Chris to be on his side. "You weren't supposed to be here." He whispered.

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to get hurt- you weren't supposed to know…"

Chris stared at Wyatt. 'It's not possible' his head screamed 'Wyatt is your brother, your protector…he's good'. But as he continued to look into those cold blue eyes, it became hard to deny his brothers involvement. It all made perfect sense…a new dark power was rallying forces, gaining allies…a power that was stronger than any that had been seen before.

His Aunt Phoebe's words were echoing in his head. 'Angels aren't always angels' she had said…Chris finally knew what she meant…she had been trying to warn him…about Wyatt…

"No." Chris gasped, inching towards his unconscious father. "You planned this; you're the new evil…"

"Chris, please." Wyatt begged "Listen to me. I'm not evil; I simply know what must be done. The whole good vs. evil thing is stupid…it is a battle that will never end, and if we allow it to continue, more will die. Just like mom. There must be a new power, a new force, strong enough to unite both sides…"

"By killing whitelighters? What the hell does that achieve?" Chris asked, his eyes flashing with rage.

"It had to be done for a greater purpose."

"That's crap Wyatt and you know it."

There was a long pause.

"Join me Chris." Wyatt said suddenly, extending an arm towards him. "Help me end it all. We could do great things together."

"Never."

Chris' head was spinning with confusion as he looked at the brother he had grown up with…who he had always trusted and admired. How could he not have seen this? There must have been some signs that Wyatt had turned…he had spoken with him just the other day…how could he not have noticed?

A sickening feeling over came Chris as he was struck by a sudden thought. The other day…he had told Wyatt about the whitelighter meeting when they had talked in the attic.

He was the reason that Wyatt knew exactly when to attack.

He was the reason all of this had happened.

"My liege." A darklighter said, approaching the brothers, and giving Wyatt a slight bow. "The last ones have been killed."

Wyatt gave a slow nod. "Thank you. You shall all be rewarded in due time. Now, gather your army, and return to the under world, I will meet with you later."

With another bow, the darklighter turned away to assemble his troops.

"You're sick Wyatt." Chris spat. "You're half whitelighter, and you have a legion of darklighters under your control, how dare…"

"I'm afraid I'm not really a whitelighter anymore, Chris." Wyatt interrupted a slight smirk across his face. "You know the rules…when one commits an act like this…" He trailed off, and his smirk quickly became a wide smile. "I always did look better in black, don't you think?"

"What do you-"

"I have to go Chris, but this is far from over…please think about what I said…I want nothing more than to have my brother at my side, I love you."

Chris scoffed, and fought back the building tears. "I don't think you're capable of love anymore, Wyatt."

With a sad shake of his head, Wyatt turned from his brother and walked out of the chamber. He gave Chris one final look before orbing back to the underworld in a swirl as black as ash.

* * *

A/N Alright, there's another one. Hope this made sense, I sometimes wonder if I'm confusing people…I have the story in my head, but is hard to know if I'm portraying it properly. (Basically- whitelighters dead, Wyatt evil, Chris surprised/ upset…oh, and Leo is alive in case that wasn't clear…just knocked out for the moment)

Reviews would be great…I always used to think it was cheesy when fanfiction authors said that reviews are what kept them going…but now that I've actually posted something I'm beginning to see that they were right.

So, if you want to keep me going, REVIEW.

Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter:

teal-lover- You're too kind!

misunderstoodwriter- I'm glad to see that your still reading this, thanks for all the reviews

and zoned-out -very cocky, I agree…he will soon have regrets about that :)

Merci!

-Leigh


	13. Aftermath

"Dad? Are you awake?" Chris whispered, giving the man a slight shake. He had not yet opened his eyes- but Chris knew that he was alive. He could sense it.

"Dad?"

Much to his relief, Leo gave a small groan, and slowly regained full consciousness.

"Chris. You're okay."

"Yea, so are you. Now hurry, get up there are still a few alive, we can save them…I need your help." Chris replied, helping Leo to his feet.

The older man surveyed the room, and found it difficult to fight back tears- his friends, his colleagues-they were all dead. It was almost too much to handle.

Wyatt.

He had heard Wyatt.

"Chris," he began, turning towards his youngest son, "Is Wyatt here…I thought I heard him as I was waking up."

Chris drew a deep breath, and looked down to avoid his eyes. "Yea, he was here-" He paused, obviously reluctant to continue. "I know you won't believe me…but he planned this, Dad…Wyatt is the one responsible for this…he is the new evil…"

Leo's heart almost stopped beating. It wasn't possible…not Wyatt…not his perfect angel…Chris was lying.

He opened his mouth to protest. To tell Chris that he had to be mistaken- but then it hit him.

The voice. Wyatt.

'You shall all be rewarded in due time…' he had said 'return to the underworld, I will meet with you later'

Leo felt ill. Wyatt had been talking to a darklighter- rewarding him for what he had accomplished today.

Rewarding him for the deaths he had caused.

"No." he gasped, his eyes wide, his body shaking. "No."

"I don't want to believe it either." Chris muttered beside him. "I don't know how it happened…he dark orbed out…he has turned."

His head was spinning. How could his son- a child born out of the union of two good beings- possible commit such an act? How had he not noticed? He had seen Wyatt recently…there had been no indication…none at all.

"Dad." Chris said, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder "We can figure this out later…right now we need to heal as many whitelighters as we can."

Yes, Chris was right.

Some were still alive…they needed to work quickly.

* * *

Chris stepped over yet another lifeless body as he made his way up the blood soaked bleachers. He could sense that someone was still alive, just a few feet away.

They had managed to save five so far.

Five, out of nearly a thousand.

That was nothing.

He heard a quiet moan, and he instantly turned towards it to see a girl, not too much older than himself, curled on the floor with an arrow in her side. Her face was deathly pale, but he could see that her chest was still rising and falling.

Orbing the arrow out of her, Chris knelt down and slowly but surely healed the wound.

She suddenly began gasping for breath.

"What happened?" She whispered, looking around the room, her brown eyes wide with fear.

Chris sighed, and gave her a sympathetic look. "There was a darklighter attack…you almost died…most did."

A tear rolled silently down her cheek as she realized what he had said, and she looked sadly up at Chris. "Thank you for saving me," she began quietly "You're Chris, right? Sam's friend?"

The boy froze.

Sam.

"I have to go…" he stuttered, standing up abruptly and racing towards the top of the room where he and Sam had been sitting.

He was going to save him.

He had to.

Chris reached the top. He sensed nothing- no life. His heart was pounding; he wouldn't allow himself to believe it.

It couldn't be true.

"Sam." He cried in anguish as he caught sight of his mentor's mangled body.

The man slumped limply in his seat- blood had soaked his white shirt, and two arrows were lodged deeply in his chest.

It was too late.

Chris flung the arrows out, too over come by his grief to realize that the man had long since passed on. He held out his hands, and focused harder than he ever had- hoping desperately to see even the faintest glimmer of gold.

None came.

Sam was gone.

"No." Chris sobbed, grasping the man's lifeless hand tightly in his own.

It wasn't fair. Yet another person who had actually meant something to him- who had actually cared- had been taken away.

Wyatt.

The word now filled him with a burning hate. He had to stop Wyatt.

Wyatt was the reason Sam was dead.

"Chris." A gentle voice said from behind him.

The boy turned his head to see Leo standing there, looking somber. "We need to go. We've done all that we can."

"No!" Chris cried, tears beginning to escape his green eyes. "Heal Sam. You're an elder, you can heal him damnit!"

" I'm sorry, I can't." Leo replied, looking genuinely sympathetic. "Come on son, we have to go."

Chris eyes flashed with rage. "Don't call me son." He shouted his grief turning suddenly into anger. "Sam was more of a father to me than you ever were. He taught me every thing while you just sat on your mighty ass and pretended I didn't exist."

The older man took a few steps back, stung by his son's words. "We have to go" he stuttered "…they may come back to make sure that everyone is dead…it's not safe here."

Chris took several deep breaths to calm himself- he realized that this was no time to be mad at Leo- there were much bigger issues to deal with. He needed to stop Wyatt- and he needed to be alive to do it.

"Okay." He whispered, standing up slowly.

He looked down at Sam's body- trying to memorize every detail of his face.

The face he would never see again.

"Thank for everything, Sam." He said, leaning down and giving the man a gentle kiss on his cold forehead. "Say hi to Aunt Paige for me."

With that he turned back to Leo, and the two left the room in silence, both consumed by their own dark thoughts.

* * *

Bianca pulled her last batch of oatmeal cookies from the oven. She gotten a little carried away and had made more than three dozen that morning- but she knew that Chris would appreciate it, they were, after all, his favorite.

She closed the oven, and turned off all the dials, savoring the smell of the freshly baked goods. Looking up at the clock she gave a small frown- it was only 10:30, and by the sound of it, Chris still would not be home for several hours.

"I guess he won't get any warm ones then." She muttered with a smirk, taking a soft cookie for herself.

'They aren't bad' Bianca thought smugly as she grabbed a magazine off the counter and headed towards the living room. She had never been the best at cooking, and she knew that her cookies were probably noting compared to the ones Chris had had in his childhood- but over all she was pleased with her effort.

She stepped out of the kitchen, and was stunned by the unexpected sight before her.

Chris had returned, but he wasn't alone.

Victor and Leo stood behind him, looking grimly down at the floor and Bianca gave a small gasp as she realized that Leo and Chris were both covered in spots of blood.

Chris' eyes were blood shot and red.

"Chris? What happened?" she whispered, as she tried to make sense of the scene before her. It didn't make sense…Chris had been at a meeting, hadn't he?

Instead of offering a reply, Chris wordlessly pulled her towards him and gave her a deep kiss.

"I was worried that I'd never see you again." He muttered as they drew apart.

Bianca's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" she asked confusedly "What's wrong?"

"I think maybe we should all sit down." Victor cut in, glancing between Chris and Leo "I want more of an explanation too."

Chris nodded, and took Bianca's hand. Together they headed to the living room, Leo and Victor following closely behind.

* * *

A/N A little less eventful, I know, but no worries, more action to come. Muhahahaha

I was so touched by the reviews of the last chapter, they were the best yet! You are all so awesome.

Chris Drew Lover- Thanks for the enthusiasm, it made me smile ;)

Jojo- awww, thanks! In my opinion there is no greater compliment than to be called creative!

Sickle Sword – fast enough up date for you, lol? Yes, I have updated a lot, but that's because my work load hasn't been bad for the past week…be warned that exams are fast approaching:( cries

teal-lover- glad to hear that this is understandable! Thanks for another wonderful review, I love getting your input.

phoebe turner- glad you loved it, hope you liked this one too.

mizunderstood writer- thanks again!


	14. Interactions

Wyatt sat alone in his chamber, starring blankly ahead. Today had been a day of unquestionable victory, and yet he could not suppress the frustration brewing inside of him.

Chris wasn't supposed to be there.

He wasn't supposed to find out that way.

Wyatt knew that it was all his fault- he had been so obsessed with his plan that he had not taken the time to check that Litronious had locked Chris safely away. He had just assumed that his innocent little brother would be no match for one of the underworld's most successful demons. As much as he hated to admit it, Wyatt knew that Chris was very much like their father- he'd rather save than fight. He was a pacifist. A whitelighter. In fact, as far as he could recall, Chris had only ever killed about four demons (one of which had been an accidental vanquish) it was always Wyatt, or the charmed ones' who had killed when demons attacked- Chris was the one who wrote spells and made potions.

That was the reason that their mother had always relied on Wyatt to protect his younger, weaker brother.

It was this fact that made the situation seem odd. Litronoius, a powerful upper level demon, had been defeated by one fragile boy- after centuries of accomplishment. It was almost impossible…

A sudden thought struck Wyatt.

Maybe Chris hadn't done it alone…

Maybe he had had help.

Bianca…

Yes, that made perfect sense. Wyatt had almost forgotten what he had recently discovered about Chris' girlfriend- she was a phoenix, an assassin- it must have been her that had put an end to Wyatt's faithful demon. She was obviously an individual of some power, and Wyatt realized as his mind wondered to thoughts of his next mission, that she would be a good person to have on his side.

Better yet, if she was on his side…then chances were that Chris would follow.

Allowing a wide grin to cross his face, Wyatt gave a lazy wave of his hand and summoned another figure in to the room.

"Lord Wyatt." The middle aged woman said as she slowly took in her surroundings "Do you require my services?"

"Yes," Wyatt replied "As a matter of fact Elizabeth, I do. As I am sure you have heard, my elimination of the whitelighters was a complete success. It is now time to move towards the ultimate goal. Soon, I will be ruler of not just the underworld, but the human world as well."

Elizabeth gave a nervous nod and kept her gaze directed respectfully towards the floor.

"I have heard that your coven- the phoenix- are the most skilled assassins in the entire magical world. Your services would be most useful to me in the coming months."

"Yes my lord." The woman said, giving him a deep bow. There was an obvious note of pride in her voice.

Wyatt's grin spread "Excellent. I shall need the commitment of all of your best members." He paused, deciding how to continue. "I have heard a rumor that a young woman by the name of Bianca is particularly skilled in your field…please ensure that she is made aware of this agreement."

"But my lord." The woman protested, her eyes meeting his suddenly. "I do not deny that she is skilled…but she is also reluctant…"

"I require the best…and you shall deliver." Wyatt commanded, his voice sending a chill down Elizabeth's spine. "Will you be able to contact her?"

"Yes…she is my niece."

Wyatt raised an eye brow- had had not been aware of the girls strong connection to the head of the coven. "Well, then you should have no trouble finding her. Now, leave me, and gather your forces- I shall contact you again in early January. Be ready for my next command."

"Yes, my lord." Elizabeth muttered, giving him another bow and shimmering out.

...........................................................................(break)

Wyatt gave a loud sigh of relief- it appeared that he would once again be able to manipulate the situation to his advantage. Soon the girl would join him…and if he played his cards right, Chris would surely follow.

"You _will_ rule at my side one day Chris," he muttered as he began opening up a series of maps and charts on his large stone table; it was time to bring his plan into action.

"One day soon."

"I…I can't believe it." Bianca stuttered as she stared at her boyfriend in shock. "Gone? He got all of them?"

"Well, not all of them." Leo cut in, with a sad smile. "We managed to rescue eight after the darklighters left, and Chris and I survived…"

Bianca nodded slowly, and she could see that across the room Victor was equally shocked. Chris and his father had just finished recounting the gruesome events that had taken place that morning- on Wyatt's orders. Almost all whitelighters- the protectors of good magic- had been brutally slaughtered, leaving witches everywhere hopelessly alone. Even more frightening, in Bianca's opinion, was the fact that she had almost lost Chris. She had always know somewhere in the back of her mind that darklighters existed- but it had never really thought of them as a major threat. She now realized what despicable creatures they were- and how deadly they could be to those with whitelighter blood…to Chris.

Bianca vowed to kill as many as she possibly could as soon as she helped Chris recover from the trauma of what he had seen.

"We sent them to magic school." Chris muttered. His eyes had not left the floor since they had sat down to talk in the living room. "It's the only place they'll be safe…no one can die there."

"So, what now?" Victor asked, starring at his grandson sympathetically.

The boy sighed. "I don't know…I suppose we should begin setting up some sort of safe haven at magic school…a lot more witches are going to be in danger now, and they should have some where to go. After that…" he trailed off, obviously contemplating his response. "We try to find out what ever we can. Wyatt wants to over through the entire world...he….he told me that he wants to put an end to the battle between good and evil…he wants to be the sole ruler… of everything."

Everyone in the room was silent as they contemplated what Chris had said.

"Chris," Leo began slowly, "Why did he tell you all of that?"

Chris gave Bianca's hand a tight squeeze as he summoned the strength to continue "Because…he wants me to join him."

"Join him?" Victor gaped, his mouth open in disbelief.

Bianca could not blame the man for being so surprised; this had not been the answer she had expected. It was utterly ridiculous to think of Chris, her angel, ever joining forces with a person capable of such great evil…even of that person happened to be his brother.

Chris just wasn't like that.

"Yes, he said that he wants me by his side."

"I don't believe this." Leo muttered quietly, shaking his head

"Believe it Dad." Chris shot back, a definite hint of bitterness in his voice. "Wyatt's evil. End of story."

There was another long pause.

"I…I'm going to go check on the others." the elder stated, his tone suddenly becoming stiffly formal. And with that, he dissolved into a swarm of bright blue lights.

The boy glared at the spot where his father had been sitting. Bianca wasn't too sure why Chris had suddenly become so angry- but she supposed that it was to be expected after such a horrible day.

"Chris, honey." She soothed, gently placing an arm around his back. "Why don't you go get changed, and take a nap? We can talk about this more later."

After several seconds, he nodded, and wordlessly orbed out of the room.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming." Victor stated, as he walked across the room and took a seat across form Bianca.

She sighed. "I know…I'm sorry to hear about Wyatt…I've never met him, but I know that Chris really admires him, well, at least he used to…"

"Yea…he did. I never quite got that actually." Victor began "I mean, I guess its common for younger siblings to admire the older one…but Wyatt has always been sort of distant. He used to treat Chris like crap when they were young; I can't tell you how many times little Chris orbed to my place to escape his brother. I suppose they most have gotten closer after their mother died…but if I were Chris, I think I would have found someone else to look up too…"

As the old man trailed off, Bianca gave him a look of surprise. This perspective of Wyatt was quite different that the one Chris had given her- according to Chris, Wyatt had always been the world's best older brother.

"Wow," She muttered "I had no idea."

Victor gave a sad smile, and began to fidget with a near by pillow. "Don't get me wrong," he sighed "I never had any ill feeling towards Wyatt…he just wasn't really role model material. But I guess, without Leo around, Chris needed a male to look up too."

"What about you?"

"No," Victor gave a slight chuckle "Chris and I have only really been close since Piper died, and as much as I love him, there are things that will always separate us. I'll never be able to understand all of the magic stuff he had to deal with everyday…I'm just your everyday average human who happened to marry a witch, have three magical daughters and then two even more magical grandsons." The old man drew a deep breath and a look of sadness crossed his aged face. "I'm glad he has you now, Bianca," he continued, quieter than before "You can help him deal with things like this…things I can't even begin to comprehend…You can understand him better than I can."

Bianca looked solemnly into Victor's brown eyes. "I can't comprehend what he's going through any better than you, nor do I have any idea what it's like to be him. He's different…even by magical standards." She paused as she was struck with a sudden realization. "The only other person like him, in the entire world is-_was_-Wyatt…I think that may be why Chris has always depended on him so much- they are the only two of their kind."

There was a long period of silence after this remark, as both of their minds wondered to thoughts of one very special angel.

"Now that Wyatt's turned, I don't think anyone can really understand Chris…" Bianca said slowly. "But I'm going to try as hard as I possibly can."

Victor gave the girl a small smile. "Thank you." He whispered. "He needs that now more than ever."

A/N Sorry, that was a bit longer than usual…but life caught up with me, and I realized that I had other things to do ;)

ilovedrew88- Yay! A new reader. Thanks for the great review, glad to know that you like so much about the story!

Gemini099- You're gonna have to wait for Leo's reaction to the Phoenix thing…and Wyatt already knew from spying on Chris and Bianca in the park. P.S. I'm a Gemini too!!! Yay!

Chris Drew Lover- Was this a good enough sexy -evil-Wyatt? I tried, just for you…(I don't find him all that sexy, Chris is more my type…in case you couldn't tell from my loving descriptions of him, lol :)) And yes, much more Wyatt to come!

Queen Isa- France! Wow, that's awesome. I was there last year. LOVED it! So much wonderful art so little time…Anyway, thanks for the review, and I will defiantly check out your stores over the Christmas break when I have a bit more time…I read the summaries, they sound great!

phoebe turner- I'm glad to hear you loved it again, lol.

John- Thanks for the input. My primary concern is Chris, and I am kind of just using Bianca because I hate it when fan fiction authors invent love interests...that said, I do agree that I have lost the essence of her character along the way, and your review made me realize that she is starting to become less like Bianca, and more like me (Probably because I never really understood Bianca in the first place.) However, I never intended to write too much about her being/rejecting her role as a Phoenix, so I tried to start on the assumption that she has rejected it awhile ago, and is now trying to forget her past. And, after watching Chris-Crossed way too many times, I decided that I don't like the way Bianca is portrayed when she comes to bring back Chris…I can understand how people have formed the image of bad ass Bianca, but to me the character seemed to be a little bizarre...I think I may watch some of the flash back scenes again, and try to get a better grasp on that version of Bianca.

I do have some different plans for Bianca in upcoming chapters…can't say too much…but I think you may like it better.

Hope my characterization has not turned you off the story, glad to hear that you like the rest of it!!


	15. Planning

A/N I hate doing these at the beginning- but Chris Drew Lover pointed out something that may be causing confusion so I'd like to clear that up. The conversation that Wyatt had with Elizabeth in the last chapter was defiantly supposed to be AFTER Elizabeth came to see Bianca- I realize now that my wording was off, and it was a bit confusing. The way I see it, Wyatt had been forming alliances in the underworld for awhile, and thus had already spoken to Elizabeth about her coven's loyalties awhile ago…when he summons her, that is for a more direct purpose; he is informing her that he will soon need her services, not just her allegiance. I may go back and edit a few lines later to make this clearer. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month.

It had been exactly one month since Chris' world had come crashing down…

…since he found out that his only brother- the person he had always looked to most, had turned.

The images of the slaughter were still fresh in Chris' mind, and they often kept him awake late into the night. When he closed his eyes, he saw slain bodies, blood stained floors…and Sam's lifeless face…they were all haunting him to no end.

Worst of all, he knew that it had been his fault.

He had told Wyatt about the meeting.

He was the reason Wyatt knew when to attack…the reason so many had died…he had helped to create his own hell.

The past month had been an extremely emotional, and tiring one. He had put a lot of his energy into helping Leo re organize magic school so that the few remaining whitelighters, and any endangered witches, could seek refuge there. On top of that, he had been on call day and night to heal those who needed it- he and the ten surviving whitelighters had organized shifts, each taking full duties sixteen hours a week, and helping out when ever more aid was necessary. A handful of whitelighters doing the work of a thousand was an almost impossible task, and Chris knew that many witches had been unnecessarily lost.

Demonic activity was reaching an all time high - the news of Wyatt's success had spread quickly through the underworld, and all were eager to attack as many witches as possible now that they were unprotected by their whitelighters.

More were dying…because of Wyatt…and because of what Chris had told him.

Victor and Bianca had both tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault at all. He didn't know that Wyatt had turned, and what he had told him had been completely innocent in its intent…but Chris couldn't accept this…he wouldn't. Innocently or not, he had contributed to the slaughter.

'Maybe you're not so innocent' a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Chris felt a wave of nausea over come him…this was yet another dark thought that had haunted him for the past thirty days. He still had no idea why Wyatt had turned, and somewhere deep inside, Chris worried that he was at risk of heading in the same direction. Chris had always been under the assumption that as the sons of a charmed one and an angel, they were both incorruptible by evil…but Wyatt's recent behavior had shot that theory out the window…and he knew that if Wyatt was capable of such horrible acts, then he was too. They were brothers….and even more than that; they were the only two witch- whitelighters in existence….the only male ones ever born…

A distant memory echoed in Chris head as he stared up unblinkingly at the dark ceiling. He had once over heard a conversation between his mother and his great Grams during one of her visits. "I know we've gone over this before Piper" Grams had said "But you still have to keep a closer eye on them…men can't handle power the way that women can…."

Maybe Grams was right, maybe Wyatt had turned because he couldn't handle his powers…they had corrupted him…and they could corrupt Chris too.

"Chris." He heard Bianca's voice calling from outside the room. "I know you're in there!"

Chris sighed; he could tell that she was annoyed. He could hardly blame her, their relationship had not been given priority lately…he had been too distracted. But yet she stuck by his side, and he knew that their love was as strong as ever.

She was the reason that he kept fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chris." Bianca called as she knocked on the wooden door of her bedroom, where Chris had gone to relax. "I know you're in there!"

She sighed with frustration as she received no response. Chris had been moping for the past month. She couldn't really blame him; he had been through a traumatic experience, and she knew that he held himself responsible for it…but she also couldn't help but wonder when it would end. She wanted her Chris back- the innocent, sweet, loving Chris that she had fallen for.

"I'm going to shimmer in there if you don't come out this instant." She shouted.

Bianca knew that she was being impatient but her mood was not being helped by the slight flu she had had for the past two weeks. She was feeling rather disoriented at the moment, and was not prepared to stand in the hall way while Chris lay wallowing in sadness.

Thankfully the door then swung open. "Sorry, I was sleeping." He muttered his eyes slightly red and his hair disheveled.

"Good. You needed some rest…but now you need some food, and we need to talk."

Chris frowned. "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"I don't care. You're getting to skinny, you do need to eat at least sometimes you know. I won't have my boyfriend wasting away into nothing. Come one, I ordered Chinese."

"Oh," Chris replied, his expression brightening somewhat at the mention of his favorite cuisine. "I guess I could eat a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…every Prince should prefer to be considered merciful rather than cruel. But, to be feared is much safer than to be loved. For it is a good general rule about men that they are ungrateful, fickle, liars and deceivers, fearful of danger, and greedy for gain..." Wyatt read aloud from the small beaten book in his hand. The small table of upper level demons, his most trusted allies, began to stir.

"So we shall take them by brutal force alone? Cause fear?" inquired a particularly nasty looking demon to his left.

Wyatt smiled. "No, no, Nicaea," he muttered, turning to face the demon "Allow me to finish."

All were silence once again as he looked back to the book.

"No Prince should mind being called cruel for what he does to keep his subjects united and loyal; he may make examples of a very few, but he should be more merciful in reality…a prince should make himself feared in such a way that, even if he gets no love, he gets no hate either; for it is perfectly possible to be feared but not hated."

Wyatt placed the book down on the stone table and surveyed his companions. Most appeared confused by what he had read; he sighed with frustration.

"This book brings to light many good points which I intend to follow as we move forward." Wyatt explained slowly "Taking over the human world by pure force alone will only cause more problems. We must establish not only fear, but also a sense of stability- if we are to rule them, they must believe that we are providing something in return for their loyalty…or our rein…my rein…will be short lived."

There was a long pause.

"Lord Wyatt, have you basing this approach on the theories of a past source? Because if so…"

Wyatt burst out into laughter, and the demon instantly stopped speaking. "These," Wyatt began, regaining hic composure and gesturing to the small book he had been reading from "Are not the theories of a demon. They are much to complex to be that." (He muttered the last part under his breath) "They are the theories of a human, a man by the name of Niccolo Machiavelli. He understood human nature, and what kind of ruler was necessary to control it. There is mush to be learned from him."

The demons looked unconvinced. It was clear that they did not believe a human to be capable of any valuable insight…Wyatt himself had believed that at one point too, but this book, The Prince as it was called, really spoke to him.

"I think Machiavelli is correct. I want people to fear me, but I know that pure fear will only cause unrest. What we must do next is offer them protection from a fear which we propagate…a fear of witches."

A small buzz of noise began to fill the room. "So, we expose magic" Seleucid, a particularly bright demon began slowly "…make the humans believe that witches are the true threat, and then gain the loyalty of the humans by establishing ourselves as their protectors."

Wyatt grinned, glad that at least one of his demons was catching on. "Exactly." He replied "We will offer protection from other things too; humans are always caught up in such stupid international conflicts…we will give them an end to all that. I will be the one power; the one ruler…all will be united under me."

"That is a brilliant plan, my lord." Seleucid, said, a malicious grin across his face. "They may be apprehensive of your power, but you are giving them something in return…you will feared but not hated."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do now?" another demon asked.

Wyatt grinned again. "We expose magic."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris placed down his fork and grabbed a near by napkin. "That was great." He said with a small smile "Didn't you want any?"

Bianca shook her head. "No. I'm not feeling too well. I might have some later." She paused. "Now that you've finally eaten something, there is some thing I've been meaning to talk to you about."

He slowly looked up and met her eyes, a worried expression on his face.

"Look, Chris, your grandfather and I have been talking," Bianca began "And we both agree that you can't carry on like this. You're depressed, you don't eat, you hardly sleep, you're always orbing all around the world to help everyone else…we think it's time that you help yourself."

Chris said nothing, but she could tell that he was not willing to change.

Bianca sighed. "We know that you won't listen to us, so we think that maybe its time for you to talk to someone else."

"There is no one else!" Chris exclaimed suddenly, his eyes slowly becoming red. "Who do you suggest? My Father?! He doesn't understand, he's useless…"

"No Chris," Bianca cut in "We weren't thinking your father…we were thinking that you should talk to your mother."

There was a long pause as Chris tried to absorb what she had said.

"My mother is dead, Bianca." He muttered, looking sadly down at the table.

"I know…but you can summon her. Remember how you told me that you're aunt came, where you weren't sure what to do about me? Well, it was her that came; because she could offer the most relevant advice…I think that your mother will come this time, because you truly do need her."

Chris drew several deep breaths, and she knew that he liked the idea. Bianca had liked the idea too when Victor had come up with it the other day; she knew that if Chris was going to listen to anyone, it would be his mother. A conversation with Piper was their best hope of drawing him out of his depressed state.

"I…I…Yes, I have to try." He stuttered, standing up abruptly. He gave Bianca a quick kiss, and orbed out of the small kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N The lines Wyatt recites are actually from The Prince by Machiavelli. For those of you who don't know, Machiavelli was a political philosopher who lived during the Italian Renaissance, and in this particular book, he describes the ways in which a prince can acquire and maintain political power.

Hope that part wasn't too confusing, but I thought it would be neat to bring some non- fantasy stuff into the story, to make it a little more realistic.

Plus, I've found that most stories portray Wyatt as a completely horrific ruler (but then why would people be in awe/ want to visit the Haliwell museum…?) I'm going to attempt to make it a bit more believable...

ilovedrew88- Glad that you like Bianca. I'm not fond of show Bianca either…but I am trying to stay as true to the show as possible, so I don't want her to be hugely different.

phoebe turner – thanks, again

Chris Drew Lover- Eww, I'd never side with evil Wyatt…Chris all the way, lol! Thanks for another great review!

PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. Conversations

Chris appeared seconds later in the manor's attic, and instantly began to search for what he needed.

His heart was racing.

He would finally see her again.

He missed her so much.

There was, of course, the possibility that she would not come. He had tried many times in the past six years with no success…but if Bianca was right, then the powers that be would be wise enough to realize that he really did need to see her.

Chris set the crystals in their formation, and slowly took a step back. Drawing a deep breath, he began to recite the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

The boy stood in silence, staring at the pentagram he had formed, hoping desperately to see a faint glimmer of light.

Nothing happened.

He drew in several sharp breaths and fought back the tears that were now treating to overflow. He had been foolish even to hope.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Chris closed his eyes and recited the spell again, his voice full of emotion. A brief image of Piper flashed through his mind as he spoke…he could see her…his beautiful, perfect mother…

But when he opened his eyes again, he could the attic remained empty.

He knew she wasn't coming.

Giving a sigh of both sadness and frustration, Chris turned towards the door; a talk with Victor would have to suffice for the moment.

"Maybe if I wasn't such a poor excuse for a witch…" he muttered bitterly as he placed a hand on the brass door knob. "I'm a failure."

"Please don't say that, Chris." A soft voice whispered from across the room. "I'm so proud of you."

Chris turned around abruptly, and he could hardly breathe as he caught sight of the other figure in the room.

"Mom." He cried, running into her embrace, his knees weak with shock. It had worked…he had done it…she was here.

"I miss you so much." He muttered, burying his face in her shoulder- just as he had done so often when he had been a child.

She lovingly stroked his hair, and allowed him a few seconds to gain control of his emotions. Tears were running freely down his face- but for once they were tears of happiness.

"I miss you too Chris." She soothed, placing her hands on his shoulders, and gently pushing him back so that she could see his face. "You're even more handsome up close." She said, smiling up at her youngest son. "A true Halliwell."

He blushed and briefly returned her smile, before retuning to his usual somber expression. "So much had happened Mom." He said quietly "Wyatt-"

"I know." She cut in; knowing that it was painful for him to describe what had taken place. "We've been watching- and we knew awhile ago that he had turned. Phoebe wanted to tell you, but she couldn't. We're not allowed to interfere like that any more…I wish there was something we could have done…"

"It's okay. And Aunt Phoebe did warn me…sort of. I was just too stupid to realize what she meant."

Piper frowned slightly, and led Chris over to the couch were they could sit down. "You're too hard on yourself Chris." She began, sadly looking into his beautiful green eyes; the only trait he had not inherited from her. "You're not stupid. And you're most defiantly not a failure. I know that you blame yourself for what happened, and it hurts me to think that you are putting yourself through so much pain."

"But it is my fault!" he exclaimed "I told Wyatt. I contributed just as much as he did."

"No, Chris." Piper said sadly. "He was the only person responsible. You had no idea, and if had known what he was planning, I know that you would have done anything to stop him. You're good and you always will be."

Chris scoffed, and avoided his mothers gaze. "You can never be certain, can you? I mean, we all thought Wyatt was good too, and look how he turned out."

"I know it hurts you to see Wyatt behave this way, it hurts me too." Piper replied "…but just because he's like this doesn't mean that you will be too. You may be connected by blood…but you have to remember that people are formed by the choices that they make. Wyatt has always chosen aggression- and now he had chosen evil. You've never been like him, Chris; you've always chosen to help. You chose to be a whitelighter- you've chosen good."

There was a long pause as Chris tried to absorb what his mother had said. In some ways, it was what Bianca and Victor had been telling him all along…but somehow, when it came from her- the mother he had always loved- it all made a lot more sense.

He knew that she was right.

He could never choose evil.

"Yes," he whispered, turning to make eye contact with her once again. "I'll never be like Wyatt."

Piper's eyes were full of tears as she looked as her baby boy- she couldn't express in words how proud of him she was at that very moment. He had become such a wonderful young man- so brave, strong and pure. He represented everything she and her sisters had ever fought for…he was the true heir of the Halliwell line.

"Chris," she said sadly, taking his hand in hers "I am so sorry that you are burdened with all of this…I wish I was still here, to help…"

Chris sighed. "I wish you were too. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, but I watch over you when ever I can…and you have Bianca now. I'm so happy that you found such a wonderful woman. Please don't push her away Chris; you need to be there for her."

"Bianca doesn't need me." He said jokingly, a smile crossing his face "She's pretty self sufficient…scarily so at times."

Piper smiled back. "Yes, I know. But you have to trust me; she's going to need you really

soon."

The boy shot her an inquisitive look. "Let me guess, you're alluding to something that you know, but can't tell me."

"Yes. But this time, it's nothing bad."

Chris shook his head with confusion and took a moment to savor the time he was spending with his mother. After six years the pain of loosing her had not gone away, and he knew that when she left again, his grief would quickly return.

"Mom?" he asked quietly, looking at her with sad eyes. "Do you really have to go back?"

Piper nodded sadly "I'd love nothing more than to say with you forever…but dead people don't really have that option."

"Dad's been dead for eighty years, and he's still here!" Chris exclaimed with frustration. "You and your sisters did so much good…why couldn't you be brought back as whitelighters too?"

"Because, that's not how it works. Our destiny was to become the charmed ones…and we did that…we fulfilled our purpose."

Chris looked sadly down at the floor, feeling stupid for having such a childish outburst.

"Speaking of Leo…" Piper began slowly. "You really need to give him more of a chance Chris. I'm glad to see you two talking again, and working together to help witches in need…but there is still so much you need to work out. He loves you, and I know he was never around much- but he wanted to be, trust me…he's your father, you need to forgive him…"

She trailed off as she caught sight of Chris' annoyed expression.

"Come on." She whispered, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "Try…for me…"

Chris sighed. "Okay, I'll do it for you."

"Good." She glanced up at the ceiling suddenly, and gave a loud sigh. "They're calling me back Chris…please don't forget what I've said. You're not to blame for anything…you need to think of the future and move on with your life. I love you so much, and I know you can find a way to stop Wyatt. Never give up."

Chris nodded slowly and bit back tears as he and Piper stood up and began walking back towards the crystals. "Okay" He choked.

"Good. I love you Chris, you'll always be my little angel." Piper leaned towards him and gave him one final hug. He wished that it could have lasted forever.

She drew back and stepped into the crystal pentagram. "Oh, and Chris…Sam says hi."

"Sam? He's up there with you?" Chris asked with amazement.

"Yes," Piper replied with a small smile. "And he's told us all about the wonderful things you've achieved over the years…he's proud of you too."

Chris nodded and tried not to let his tears overflow. "Tell him I miss him."

"I will. Good bye Chris. I love you." And with that she dissolved into a swirl of beautiful white lights.

"Love you too Mom." Chris called, as the last of the lights dissipated, leaving him alone in the attic once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca shimmered down into an abandoned cavern in the underworld. She had been coming down here whenever she needed to release her pent up rage over the past month- she hated to see Chris suffer like this, at the hands of his own brother- and the darklighters that had assisted him. Since she had no hope of finding, let alone defeating Wyatt, she had decided to take revenge on every darklighter she came across.

So far, she had quite a good success rate.

She crouched down behind a nearby rock and waited in silence. She had discovered that they often traveled through this cavern, and she knew that if she waited long enough she was bound to annihilate at least a few.

Sure enough, after only a minute, three large and brutish looking darklighters sauntered in, talking and joking loudly.

"I'm gonna get one for myself, and watch as it burns to death slowly." The largest of the three chuckled, his mud brown eyes glinting maliciously.

"Good luck with that." Another muttered. "I bet the humans will be the ones doing most of the witch burning…once Lord Wyatt exposes them, the humans won't rest till they're dead."

The big darklighter shrugged. "Well, either way, they'll all be dead."

Bianca gave a small gasp as she listened to their conversation. She was yet to figure out what Wyatt was planning next…she had many theories, but it had never occurred to her that he would expose magic to the human world.

What the hell would that achieve?

Witches.

Burned.

Of course. Wyatt must have realized that if he exposed witches, then the humans would do his dirty work for him…they had always feared what they could not understand…and they would not hesitate to eliminate anything that that saw as a threat. Bianca gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. They'd come after her…after Chris. She knew that she could not allow this to happen.

She averted her attention back to the darklighters, noticing that their conversation had come to an abrupt stop. The largest one had closed his eyes and he appeared to be trying to sense something…her heart began to beat faster…maybe they would be able to sense her…

"Whitelighter." He hissed suddenly, opening his eyes and glancing around the cave. "I sense whitelighter."

"Impossible." One of the others replied. "We've killed them all."

The darklighter frowned "Not all."

Bianca was too shocked to leave. There must have been a whitelighter somewhere in the room…she had to do something before it was too late.

"Hey." She called, stepping out from behind the rock. She tried to adopt a calm demeanor- the one she had used when she had gone on missions with her coven. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

All three turned around, evidently surprised to see a girl standing there, threatening them with their deaths. "Who are you?" the one on the right growled, taking a few steps towards her. "A whitelighter?"

She laughed. "Far from it." And with that she shimmered towards him, athame in hand, and stabbed him in the gut before he could so much as blink an eye.

The other two stared at her in shock as their comrade crumbled to the floor in a pile of ash. "Whose next?" she asked, her face set with a cruel grin. She may not have liked being a hired assassin, but killing demons could still give her a thrill- especially when those demons were a threat to someone she loved.

One of the darklighters took that as a cue to dark orb out, and she watched in disgust as the coward ran away.

Only the large darklighter was left now- the one who had been doing the sensing. He did not move from his spot, but rather stared at Bianca in awe. "You shimmer. But I sense whitelighter." He muttered, obviously trying to make sense of the situation in his unfortunately small brain.

Bianca stared back at him for several seconds, confused by his remark. "Nope, not me." She replied, coming back to her senses. Bianca took two large steps toward him before he had any time to react, and he soon joined the other vanquished darklighter as a smoking pile of ash on the cave floor.

The girl stood in silence, starring down at the two piles. What he had said made no sense…she was most defiantly not a whitelighter…but she could tell now, from her own sensing, that no one else was in the room. There was only her. He had he had sensed something…from her…in her.

She gasped.

No.

It wasn't possible.

Without another moment's hesitation, Bianca shimmered out of the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt nodded somberly as the darklighter finished telling him about a strange girl that had vanquished two of his companions. From the description he could safely guess that the girl was Bianca- and that was most defiantly not a good thing.

The darklighter said that they had been discussing his desire to expose witches to the human world…and, assuming that she had been hiding in the room, this meant that Bianca had now heard at least a fraction of his plan. She would undoubtedly tell Chris, who would then tell their idiot father and all of the witches he could find…Wyatt knew that time was now working against him.

"I am glad you had the sense to report this." Wyatt muttered, not bothering to look up at the demon. "We will now have to go ahead with the plan, earlier than I had intended."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Phew. That took me a while to write, hope it was ok. This will be either the last or second last update for awhile, I have exams next week, and I really should study…gah, school sucks sometimes. (Just some friendly advice to anyone who is reading this- don't take anthropology in University- it's boring as hell) I'm bitter, can you tell? ;)

Queen Isa- Wow, my longest review yet! I'm glad you like my version of Wyatt- the way I see it, if he manages to take over the world, he must be somewhat smart. Also glad you liked the bit from the Prince, and thanks for the quote, I don't think it fits with Wyatt, but maybe with the resistance (actually, it may have fit better somewhere near the beginning of the story). I may try to work it in. Happy to hear that you like history too (I'm a history major) I don't know much about Eastern Europe…my focus is the West (France and England) and I am planning to use a few more sources in this story- possibly something related to Louis XIV/ absolutism, and Thomas Hobbes…but if you find anymore cool stuff, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!

phoebe turner- Umm, well, I'd say its clear form the show that Wyatt will succeed….but as for Chris being seen as the bad guy, you have to wait and find out! Thanks for another review!

ilovedrew88- Glad it was understandable, hope you liked the Piper-ness in this chapter! And yes, there is much craziness to come.

Chris Drew Lover- I've always thought Wyatt was smart- an idiot, no matter how powerful, cannot maintain power for long (see, for example, Louis XVI). So if Wyatt is as successful as Chris on the show says he is, then I figure that he's pretty damn smart. Like I've said before, I don't like it when fic writers create very hollow, stereotypically evil Wyatt's…that's boring…so I'm attempting something different. Thanks for yet another review!


	17. Trepidation

Bianca stood shaking in the centre of her living room. She had just shimmered back from the underworld, and was still trying to come to terms with what the darklighter had said.

She placed a gentle hand on her stomach, and drew in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She couldn't be sure if her suspicions were correct yet, but it all made so mush sense. Her nausea over the past couple of weeks...the darklighter…

He had sensed a whitelighter.

And she was the only one in the cave.

That could only mean one thing…

She was carrying Chris' child…

…a child with whitelighter blood.

Bianca managed to stagger over to the couch and she sat down heavily, placing her head in her hands. Her mind was racing. They didn't need this now, there was already enough to deal with- what would Chris say? Would he be able to handle it? Should she tell him now?

'No.' the rational part of her mind screamed 'Make sure you're right before you tell him.'

Yes, that was what she would do. She didn't need to worry him for no reason.

As if on cue, the familiar sound of orbing filled the room, and Chris appeared, looking much happier than he had before he left.

"It worked!" He exclaimed happily, walking across the room and giving her a deep kiss. "You're brilliant."

Bianca did not respond right away, her body was still shaking, her mind still wandered.

Chris, thankfully, was too happy to notice, and he continued to speak. "I summoned her, and we had a great talk. It was horrible to see her go…but I suppose I'm lucky, I mean, humans don't get to see their relatives after their gone. Plus I can always see her again, if I really need too."

"That's…great." Bianca stuttered, trying to act as normally as possible. She didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"I'm so glad you suggested it…I'm so sorry I've been so distant lately, I swear I'll make it up to you. How about we go for dinner tomorrow? We could go back to the same place as last time."

Bianca tried to smile. "Sure." She replied quietly.

Last time…that restaurant…that night…that was probably when it had happened. They should have been more careful.

"Excellent." Chris said, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to grab a coke and go talk to Grandpa, so he can call his friend and make arrangements again."

"Okay."

Bianca watched as he left the room, and listened as, a minute later, he orbed out of the apartment. She gave a sigh of relief- she was alone again.

She was happy to see Chris in a better mood; obviously the talk with Piper had been exactly what he needed, but she knew that he would fall back into this former state if she was indeed with child.

They did not need this extra burden.

Bianca placed her head in her hands once again, and allowed her self to be over come by uncontrollable sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." The young witch whispered as she slowly sat up, trying not to put too much pressure on her freshly healed leg. She brushed her mid length dirty blonde hair off her face and took several deep breaths to steady herself.

Leo smiled, glad that he had been of some help. "You're welcome, it's a good thing we took you out of there when we did." He paused. "I think we still have a few rooms left, if you want to stay here for a bit. It looked like your house was pretty badly damaged."

"Yea, that might be a good idea." The girl replied. "It's obviously not safe there."

Leo nodded, and slowly helped the girl to her feet. He had found her alone in her apartment, bleeding badly and screaming for help as pack of scabber demons encircled her. "I'll have another whitelighter take you back so you can pack what you need." He looked around the room only to see no other whitelighters in sight. He sighed. "I'll call my son, he'll take you."

The girl looked at him in disbelief. "You have a son? Aren't you an elder?"

"Yea, special circumstance." Leo muttered before looking up at the ceiling "Chris!" He called "Christopher, I need to come here right now."

Seconds later Chris appeared in a swirl of blue orbs, looking very annoyed. "What do you need dad?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I was talking to Grandpa."

"Sorry." Leo replied "But you need to take-" he trailed off and looked down at the girl.

"My name is Katie." She said, as an amused smile across her face.

"Right. Sorry." Leo continued sheepishly. "I need you to take Katie to her apartment so she can pack her things. She was attacked there this morning, and I think she may be a target, so she's going to be staying here."

Chris nodded and his expression softened slightly. "Okay. Where do you live?" he asked, turning towards the girl.

"Three eighty nine, Hampton Street."

He gave slight nod, and stuck out his hand for her to take. She gave him a strange look- obviously confused by his gesture. "Umm, what?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Chris laughed, and even Leo looked slightly amused. "You need to take my hand." Chris explained, grinning. "It's the only way I can orb you to your house."

"Oh," she blushed, instantly grabbing hold of him. "I forgot. Let's go."

The two instantly disappeared in a swirl of blue, and reappeared seconds later in the chaotic living room of Katie's house. Chris sadly surveyed the scene. It was evident that the earlier attack had caused much damage.

"Home sweet home." Kate muttered as she stepped over some of the debris, carefully avoiding a sharp shard of glass from her broken coffee table.

"Do you live here alone?" Chris asked quietly, hoping that no one else had been in the house during the attack.

Katie sighed. "Yep. My parents were killed three years ago, when I was 18, so now it's just me."

"Oh," Chris replied, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry to hear that. My mom died six years ago. I know the feeling."

"At least you still have your father." The girl returned, looking up at the attractive young man who she already felt strangely comfortable around. "He seems like a nice guy."

Chris shrugged. "I guess…but he's never been around much. My mom was the one that actually raised me."

"So, um, was she a whitelighter too?"

"Hell no." he laughed. "She was a witch."

Katie's eyes widened, and she was obviously impressed. "Wow." She muttered. "So you're-"

"Part witch, part whitelighter." He cut in with a sigh. "Yes, I know, I'm strange."

Katie smiled. "I don't think that's strange. I think it's cool."

"Oh, well, thanks." Chris replied, returning her smile. He was beginning to like this girl. "We probably shouldn't stay here too long; the demons may come back to try and finish the job…why did they attack you anyway?"

"I don't know. I may have been something to do with my power- I have very advanced premonitions. Demons always want to use me for their own benefit." She paused and looked sadly around. "I'll go pack now. Help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He replied as he watched the girl turn and leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt surveyed the dark cavern. Hundreds of demons stood in silence, waiting for him to give his next command. "Tomorrow, it begins." his voice boomed, echoing off the walls. "We will be freed from this condemned place- we will rise up, and make all those weaker than us cower under our power."

A loud cheer rose ups from the crowd, and Wyatt could not suppress the satisfied smirk growing on his face.

"At 7 pm, all of those who are capable of possessing another's body shall rally here, and join me as we force every witch in San Francisco to cause terror among the foolish humans."

Another cheer erupted.

"Then, in due time, we will help the humans to eliminate them all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Yes, I know that this chapter was a bit strange. I hope that the character of Katie is okay, I was reluctant to make up my own character, but I need her for later…so yes, that was my attempt…if you really hate her I will try to use her as little as possible. Like I've said, this is my first attempt at creative writing, so for all I know, my character development skills are crap.

I know I said I wouldn't, but I think I may write one more chapter today (I'm such a horrible procrastinator)…I wanted to stop it at a certain point, but I couldn't make it there in this one…

ilovedrew88- good guesser, I was wondering if anyone was going to get that. Glad you liked the Piper scene!!

Gemini099- Here's your update. Happy to see that you're still reading!

**PLEASE REVIEW** (thanks to all of you that already have. I love getting comments, they've all been so nice. I would like to hear what you think needs improvement too, as long as you're not downright mean, I'd really appreciate some criticism. Does anyone think that this is dragging on too long? I just looked at my word count and I was sort of surprised I had written so much…and there is much more plot left.)


	18. Fearing

At 9 am the next morning, Bianca shimmered back into her apartment.

Her knees weak, and her body shaking, she sat down on the couch and attempted to calm herself down. She knew that panicking would not achieve anything.

It was already too late.

There was nothing she could do.

The doctor had confirmed it.

She was going to have a baby…

Chris' baby.

Silent tears began to run down her face. She didn't want this- she was not meant to be a mother. She had no maternal instincts, no desire to raise a child…especially not now, in the midst of all of this…Wyatt was about to rise…she didn't want her baby to grow up in a world where he or she would be constantly hunted, simply because they were born with powers…

She could not help but wonder what kind of powers this baby would have. A witch-whitelighter-phoenix…was that even possible? Bianca felt another wave of nausea over come her; this child would be an out cast, even by magical standards. Such a combination would never be accepted…What would her coven say? What about Chris' father? As far as Leo knew, she was just an ordinary witch…Chris had said that it would be better if they just let him believe that. But Bianca knew that her secret would soon be out…what would Leo do if he saw his little grandchild shimmer?

Bianca shivered as all of the haunting thoughts that she had tried so hard to bury came flooding back. This should never have happened- being with Chris was one thing- but having a child with him was something completely different. This child would be a combination of good and evil.

This child wasn't meant to be.

She knew that she had to tell Chris. As much as she desired not to, she knew that he would figure it out anyway…he'd be able to sense it soon, just as the darklighter had. It would be better if she honest with him from the beginning.

She'd tell him tonight.

During dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt sat in his private chamber, nervously awaiting the coming evening. He was fairly confidant that all would go as planned, but he could not suppress the small part of him that was filled with doubt.

Tonight would either be his great victory, or his great downfall.

He looked up suddenly as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he called, straightening his posture and adjusting his expression to its usual arrogant appearance.

The door opened, and Wyatt instantly recognized the figure as the darklighter he had spoken with the previous day- the one who had told him about Bianca.

"My lord." The darklighter said, giving Wyatt a low bow. "I have remembered something that may be of some use to you."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and the darklighter continued. "Just before we encountered the girl, my comrade said that he sensed whitelighter in the cave. I think I may have sensed it too…but the girl, as I have told you, shimmered…and yet it seemed that the aura was coming from her." He paused. "I don't know if that is logical in any way…but I thought that you should know."

"Yes." Wyatt whispered, his eyes suddenly growing wide. "Thank you for informing me. You are excused."

With another bow, the darklighter left the chamber.

What he had said was almost impossible…unless…

…No.

It seemed completely irrational to Wyatt, but there was no other explanation. The only way they could have sensed whitelighter from Bianca was if…she was carrying one inside of her.

Wyatt frowned. This was certainly an unexpected twist, and it was one that he was not happy about. If his suspicions were correct, and Bianca was indeed carrying Chris' child, Wyatt did not even want to fathom what kind of power this child would have.

A whitelighter.

A charmed one.

And a phoenix.

It was possible that this child would be even stronger then he was…and he certainly couldn't allow that.

With a wave of his hand, Wyatt summoned the darklighter back into the chamber. The creature looked around in confusion before remembering his manners and giving another bow. "I have a mission for you." Wyatt said his voice firm and demanding. "I need you to find that girl that attacked you, and shoot her with a darklighter arrow."

"But my Lord, she is not-" the darklighter began to protest.

"Do as I say," Wyatt cut in. "Shoot her. In the stomach. Tonight."

The darklighter nodded silently.

"Do not mention that I sent you. And if you sense a male whitelighter, do not harm him- or you will not live long enough to regret your actions. Now go, prepare for your task."

Bowing, the darklighter dark orbed out of the cave to gather what he needed.

Wyatt slouched back in his chair and stared blankly up at the ceiling- hoping desperately that the darklighter would successfully complete his task…because if he didn't, then Wyatt knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Forgive me little brother." Wyatt muttered into the emptiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris and Bianca orbed into the alley way behind the restaurant at exactly 6:30 that evening. Chris gave his girlfriend a somewhat worried glance- she had been acting strangely all day, and when he had asked what was wrong, she had replied that she would tell him later that night. He was getting a little anxious- what ever she had too say must have been pretty major- he had never seen her act like this before.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking hold of her petite hand and leading her inside. After a brief discussion with the manager- they soon found themselves in the same room they had occupied several weeks earlier. It was just as beautiful as it had been then.

"I love it here." Bianca whispered, taking in her surroundings. Feelings of contentment overcame her, and she wished that they could stay together in this warm, safe little room- together- forever. But that was wishful thinking. They would soon have to leave- have to face the world- face the evil that lay outside these walls.

She looked up to see that Chris was starring at her, his expression concerned. "Bianca?" he asked "Are you okay."

"Yes."

He did not look convinced. "So…do you want to start with some wine?" he inquired, picking up the wine list as a distraction.

"Sure." She replied. She had always loved a good glass of wine with dinner. "I'd like-" Bianca trailed off as she was struck by a sudden thought. "No!" she exclaimed. "No wine."

Chris shot her another strange look. Something was defiantly wrong. Placing down the menu and taking both of her hands in his, he looked into her deep brown eyes. "Bianca." He began quietly. "What's the matter…you can tell me…anything…you know that."

She nodded slowly, and he could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

His heart sunk. Was she angry with him? Had he upset her? He internally cursed himself for being too self absorbed this past month. What if she was going to leave him because of it?

"Please, tell me." He whispered, searching her eyes for some indication of what was causing her distress.

Bianca gave him a watery smile. "Chris, I'm so sorry…I-" she trailed off and her eyes suddenly became wide with fear. "Darklighter!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Chris turned around, and much to his surprise he found himself face to face with a brutishly ugly darklighter whose cross bow was raised menacingly. "I've found you." The creature said, a triumphant smile on his face.

Chris' instinct was to orb out, but he knew that he could not leave without Bianca. He looked over at her- she was frozen with fear. What was wrong with her today? She defiantly was not acting like her self.

"Step aside boy." The darklighter growled, pushing him roughly into the table. Chris hit it with a loud crash, and quickly tried to steady himself again. This didn't make sense…he was the whitelighter…he was the target.

But the darklighter didn't seem to be after him- he was advancing on Bianca.

"No." Chris cried, flinging the creature at the wall, not caring who heard. "It's me you want."

The darklighter laughed. "Not this time."

What happened next was a blur.

The darklighter fired his arrow at Bianca's stomach, just as Chris threw himself across the room- desperately grabbing for her hand, and orbing them away.

They appeared in a heap in a near by park- the same park that had gone to the night they had discovered each others true nature.

Their park.

"Bianca." Chris groaned as he rolled over. She was lying beside him, and as his vision came back into focus, he could see that the darklighter had not missed his mark. An arrow was lodged deep in her stomach and she lay moaning in pain. Without another moments hesitation he orbed it out of her and placed his hands over the wound. The golden glow came quickly- fueled by his love for her- and seconds later her agony subsided.

Many questions were swimming through his mind; there was so much he wanted to ask her. She had seemed afraid, but not overly surprised, that the darklighter was after her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking down at her with concern.

There was a long pause, and he watched with confusion as she closed her eyes- just as she did when she was trying to sense something. "It's okay." She whispered suddenly, a relieved smile crossing her face. "It's okay."

"What's okay?" Chris inquired, feeling even more bewildered. She wasn't making any sense.

Bianca gave another sigh and slowly sat up. "Chris. Don't be mad." She began, looking up into his adorable green eyes. "It's what I wanted to tell you about-" she trailed off, obviously looking for the right way to continue.

"What?" he urged, his heart beating rapidly.

"I…we're…pregnant."

Chris mouth dropped open in surprise. This was certainly not what he had been expecting her to say- he never would have guessed that this was what had been bothering her all along.

"You…really?" he stuttered.

Bianca gave a small smile. "Yes, really. I checked with the doctor today. It's official."

"Oh." He replied, dumbstruck. "It's…it's mine?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Of course it's yours you idiot. Who do you think I am?" she paused "And why else would the darklighter have been after me? He must have known."

The young mans jaw remained open in disbelief for several seconds, and she was unable to tell from his expression what he was thinking. Unable to stand the silence any longer, she began to speak. "I'm so sorry, I know that you don't want to deal with this right now…and I understand-" she trailed off and tears began to run down her face. This was a disaster.

She looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze, but much to her surprise she soon felt his hand come towards her face and gently wipe away her tears.

"Shhh, Bianca, don't cry." He whispered comfortingly in a way that only he could. "I'm not angry, shocked, but not angry. This is wonderful news."

"Wonderful?" she choked, the surprise evident in her face. "Chris, I don't think you understand…"

Chris stared at her with confusion, and she took a second to marvel at how innocent he looked just then. As his honest green eyes stared into her dark ones, she felt a familiar sadness return. They were two very different people, different beings. He was pure good- she was far from it.

This could never work.

"Understand what?" he asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"What this means." She replied sadly. "A baby…this never should have happened. My…my coven will know about us…they'll be able to sense the good growing inside of me. They'll know that my child is part whitelighter- and then they won't hesitate to kill any of us. You. Me. The baby." Bianca paused for a moment and tried to fight back the tears. She had been thinking about this all day- even though she was trying to cut her ties with other phoenixes, she was bound to run into at least one of them in the next nine months.

What would happen if Elizabeth came back again? Asking for her help…

She felt him tenderly take her hand in his, and she summoned the strength to continue. "Phoenixes are only supposed to create new phoenixes that can help the coven kill. As soon as they find out who and what my baby has for a father, they will consider it useless, and consider me a traitor. This should never have happened, Chris. This wasn't meant to be."

Chris shook his head slowly, unwilling to believe what he had been told. "My parents weren't supposed to be together either, but they overcame all of the difficulties facing them because they loved each other. I know that we love each other Bianca, we can overcome this."

"But Chris-" she began to protest, but he silenced her with a long kiss.

"I don't want to hear it." He said quietly as they drew apart. "We love each other, that's all that matters. We can do this."

Bianca gave him a watery smile. She knew that it was foolish, and she knew that he was being overly optimistic…but she could not stop herself from believing every word he said.

She wanted to believe it.

"You're sure he's okay, right?" Chris asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

She raised an eye brow. "He?" she scoffed. "SHE is fine. I can feel it."

Chris laughed. "It's a boy. Iknow it." He paused. "And maybe if we have another boy in two years, we can be exactly like my parents."

She retuned his smile. He was taking this surprisingly well- he seemed genuinely happy about the entire situation. She too felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders…the only thing left to worry about now was…

"Wyatt." She gasped suddenly, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God. Chris, I was so distracted that I …I forgot something I heard yesterday. Wyatt…he's planning to expose magic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie placed the last of her belongings on the dresser and stared at her reflection in the old mirror. She could see the dark rings around her eyes, and she knew that she was in desperate need of some sleep. The last couple of days had certainly been eventful, and between being viciously attacked, and moving into magic school, she had had hardly any time to rest.

She glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was only 6:55, but she knew that her eyes would not stay open much longer. Katie silently made her way over to the bed, and sat on the edge to remove her shoes. The room she had been given was small- but it did have quite a bit of character. Chris had told her that he and his brother had loved playing in here when they were little and she could easily see why. It was full of exciting and strange gadgets that would have fascinated any little boy. Letting her shoe fall to the ground, and tenderly reached out to touch an oddly shaped device on the bedside table. She could not remember seeing anything quite like it before.

As her fingers gently brushed the smooth bronze, she felt a familiar tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was being thrown into a premonition.

_A man, dressed all in black, stood on a platform, looking out upon a burning city. People ran franticly below him- screaming, yelling, chasing…_

_She watched as a woman was tackled to the ground by several large men._

'_Die witch.' A faint voice whispered._

'_Die'_

_Her attention was snapped back to the man on the platform. He was smiling, laughing, as he watched the horrific scene. He did not notice someone coming up behind him- ready to attack. Katie looked at the second man- she recognized his face._

_Chris…_

The girl awoke with a start. She knew from experience that her premonitions were never wrong…and she also knew that that what she had seen was to take place in the very near future.

"Leo!" She called, suddenly feeling very awake.

The elder instantly orbed in to her room "What?"

"We have to go." Katie replied "Quickly. Something terrible is about to happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you were down in the underworld!?" Chris exclaimed, pacing in front of the small stone bench. "What about the baby?"

"That's not the point Chris!" Bianca shot back. "And I didn't even know I was pregnant! The fact is, I over heard them talking about Wyatt's plans. He wants to expose magic to the human world and scare them into killing every witch they can find."

Chris turned to face her. "No." he muttered under his breath. "I have to go tell dad."

He took a step towards her and was about to orb them away, when a bright flash from across the park caused them both to freeze. They listened as the sound of screaming echoed through the trees.

"Chris," Bianca whispered her eyes wide with fear. "I think we're already too late…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Muhahaha, good place to end, right? Don't expect an update until next weekend…but you never know, I may decide to take a break from studying at some point.

Notes:

-It has occurred to me that the wine thing doesn't make sense…Chris is 20, and I believe the drinking age is 21 in America…but I'm not American, so just go with it :)

-I hope that I'm dealing with the pregnancy issue okay. I've always intended to write it in, and I didn't want it to seem like a totally random twist…trust me, it will be important later. I've read other fic's that have Bianca getting pregnant, and I haven't like many of them…but I'm gonna try my best not to make it seem too stupid.

REVIEW!


	19. Action

Chris grabbed Bianca's hand and they took off, running full speed in the direction that they had seen the flash. More lights flickered in the distance, and they were followed by even more screams.

Chris' heart was racing as they continued to move forward. He hoped that Bianca had been wrong…but somewhere, deep inside, he knew that she wasn't. Wyatt was moving forward- exposing magic- and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Hey." Chris called, as the two emerged by the parks central fountain. Several people- men, woman, and children- were cowering behind the nearby trees and benches, watching in terror as a woman sent energy balls flying in all directions.

The woman froze at the sound of Chris' voice behind her, and turned to face him. Her eyes were narrowed, and her expression was unlike any he had ever seen on a human face. There was only one way to describe it; demonic.

"Do you challenge me boy?" she growled, her voice not suiting her appearance. "A mortal stands no chance against a witch."

Chris glanced at Bianca and gave her a look that clearly said 'take cover' before calmly advancing towards the woman. A look of confusion crossed her face. She quickly formed another energy ball in her hand and flung it directly at Chris.

With a slight smirk, he stuck out his hand and telekinetically redirected it harmlessly into an old oak tree.

"Witch." The woman hissed eyes wide with surprise.

Chris stopped walking and flashed her cocky grin. "Not exactly." He replied. And with that he disappeared in a swirl of blue, only to reappear seconds later at her side. He took advantage of her shock to tackle her to the ground and fired a low voltage lightening bolt at her chest. The woman's menacing reddish eyes closed and she fell into an unconscious state.

With a small sigh of relief, Chris stood and looked down at the woman. Something didn't seem right about the situation. She had claimed to be a witch- and yet she had not looked or behaved like one at all. No witch would ever expose her magic like that in a public place- let alone use it to terrorize humans.

Wyatt must have had something to do with this.

Chris' attention was suddenly snapped back down to the woman at his feet. Her body had begun to glow a strange yellow colour, and he could only watch with surprise as a second figure began to form at her side- collecting itself from within the light.

He knew instantly what the second figure was- and it suddenly made perfect sense. This witch had not willingly acted this way; she had been possessed, by a demon, and forced to expose her self. Chris gave the creature a disgusted look, and waited for it to completely reform, before blasting it with a full strength bolt. It gave a scream of agony, before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

He knew that this was Wyatt's doing. It truly was ingenious- in a sick and twisted way. He was using his demons to possess witches- making them look like the threat…

Sighing, Chris bent down and healed the witch with a golden glow, and helped her to her feet. "What happened?" she muttered, looking around with confusion. "I was walking down the street- and then- I can't remember…"

Chris tried to give her a comforting look. "You were possessed, by a demon. But don't worry, he's gone now." She nodded slowly and smiled thankfully at her rescuer.

"What the hell was that!?" a male voice exclaimed suddenly, from a position a few meters away. Both Chris and the woman turned towards it.

A balding, middle aged man emerged from behind one of the benches, looking both shaken, and enraged. "What are you people?"

Chris' heart sunk. In his haste to stop the woman, he had not really considered the consequences of demonstrating his own magic in the process. As he surveyed the scene, he could see that most of the people looked just as afraid now as they did before he had stopped her. They didn't understand that he had, in fact, been saving them.

"I…umm…" Chris stuttered, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. "I mean you no harm. I'm here to help. You have to listen to me…go home. Stay inside, you'll be safer there."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Why should we believe you?" he probed, his voice more confidant than before.

"Because…" Chris began, frantically searching his mind for a good answer. "Because, I'm a guardian angel- my job is to protect. Please listen to me- it is for your own good."

There was a long pause, and Chris listened nervously as a quiet hum began to build in the crowd. He hoped that, somehow, they would buy his answer…it was, after all, the truth…sort of. "Leave while you still can." He pleaded, trying to get a sense of their reaction. He could almost feel their shock- their apprehension…but he could also feel something else…

"Are you pulling my leg?" The man asked, giving Chris the once over.

"No. I know that it's hard to believe…but I am telling the truth. Now go home, you have to trust me."

Chris sighed; he did not have time to keep explaining himself to this crowd. He was sure that many scenarios like this were playing out in the city at that very moment- and he had to try and stop as much destruction as he could. He surveyed the crowd once again and, taking the witches hand, walked to towards the spot that he had left Bianca; she too grabbed hold of him.

"Um, blessed be." He said to the crowd, before orbing all three of them out in a heavenly swirl of blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They appeared seconds later in an abandoned section of the park, and Bianca instantly threw herself into Chris' arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have helped you." She whispered, clutching onto his shirt.

"No," he replied, "I didn't want you involved too. In fact, I think that you should go home…it'll be safer, for both of you."

Bianca drew back and flashed him her most stubborn look. "No. That's out of the question. We're going to fight this, together."

"Um, I hate to interrupt." Another voice cut in. "Who are you, and do you know what's going on?"

Chris turned abruptly; he had almost forgotten that he had brought the witch with him.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." He said, lacing him arm around Bianca's back. "I'm Chris Halliwell, and this is Bianca Perry. And no, I can't tell you for certain what's going on, but I know that it has something to do with the rise of a new evil. Wy…he wants to expose magic, and we think he's doing so by possessing witches. Like you…"

"Wow, a Halliwell." The woman gasped, looking at Chris in disbelief. She appeared awe struck for several seconds before bringing herself back to reality. "Exposing magic? This…this is horrible. What should we do?"

Chris shook his head sadly. "I don't know." He replied. "But I think it would be safest if I send you home. Set up crystals around your house…and be careful."

The woman sighed, obviously not pleased at the suggestion. "Alright." She said hesitantly. Somehow, she could not help but believe this strange young man…there was just something about him…

"Good." Chris said hastily. "Now, picture your house and close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and with a wave of his hand, Chris orbed her out of the park.

"That was not good." He muttered, looking down into Bianca's eyes. "Imagine how many more witches he's done this to…"

"I know. Humans are never going to believe that witches are good. You saw those people at the park. They were terrified."

Chris frowned and he glanced wistfully off into the trees around them. He knew that this night was the beginning of the end. Wyatt would rise up- he would allow demons to live freely on the earth- he would eliminate witches…just as he had eliminated the whitelighters.

"Let's go." Chris whispered, taking Bianca's hand. "We have to do as much as we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt stood in the center of one of San Francisco's' main streets, on top of a podium that had- until less that ten minutes ago- held a large stone statue. He had taken great joy in blowing the statue to pieces- it was so satisfying to watch the shards fly in all directions- smashing everything in their path. He saw it as a sign of all of the destruction to come.

Soon, he would overthrow all of the foolishness on which the human world was based.

He would create a new order.

A new world.

One in which he was the absolute ruler.

No one would dare to question his power.

A smirk crossed his face as he surveyed the chaos around him. After months of planning, forming alliances, and eliminating those who would stand in his way- his goal was finally within his grasp. It all began tonight.

People ran below him; some screaming in terror, others screaming with rage. He could see many running for cover. They cowered behind cars, inside shops…

They were afraid. And they had good reason to be.

Another flash of fire erupted to his left, and he watched as a witch, possessed by one of his loyal demons, set fire to a nearby hard ware store. Terrified humans came rushing out- all screaming.

Wyatt loved to hear their screams.

He laughed as he caught sight of a different scene taking place to his left. Several large men had tackled a young witch to the ground. She kicked and screamed, but Wyatt could see that their grip on her was tight. A small puff of smoke escaped her body and disappeared- the demon possessing her had fled, knowing that the girl was doomed. Wyatt watched triumphantly as the men dragged her towards the raging fire that had engulfed the hardware store. "Die witch." He heard one of the men roar. "Die." And with that the group heaved her body into the flames. Her screams died down and her body became nothing but a pile of ash.

It was all working perfectly. The city was terrified- and people were showing their true nature. Men truly were cowards; willing to eliminate anything they did not care to understand…willing to eliminate witches. They would soon seek new leadership; to rescue them from this new 'threat'…they would turn to anyone who could offer them a quick and easy solution.

They would turn to Wyatt.

He took a small potion vial out of his pocket and consumed the contents.

It was time to move on to phase two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris and Bianca ran through the terrified crowd. They were surrounded by complete chaos- worse than any they had seen before.

It was a truly horrific scene. People were frantic- trying to seek refuge where ever they could- and several trampled bodies littered the streets. Chris wanted to stop and help all who had fallen, but he knew that he couldn't- he had to keep himself focused on his ultimate goal.

He had seen a figure up ahead, standing above the crowd- watching… and he knew instantly that it was Wyatt.

He could feel his brother's presence.

"Bianca, you stay down here- try to hit witches with low powered fire balls- enough to knock them out, but not kill them." Chris said, turning toward her. He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew that it was for the best. He had to take this opportunity to weaken Wyatt.

She nodded, and he began to turn away. "Where are you going?" she asked her brown eyes wide.

"I…have to do something. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He lied, not wanting her to talk him out of it.

She began to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Shhh, I'll be back soon." He whispered, giving her a re assuring kiss.

Chris turned away and took a few steps towards the podium. He knew that his best chance was to orb up there and tackle Wyatt from behind. There was no doubt that Wyatt was more powerful, but with surprise on his side, Chris knew that he had at least a fraction of a chance. He was tempted to turn back and give Bianca one final glance- he hoped that this would not be his end. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to see his child grow up…but he knew that if he didn't stop Wyatt before it was too late, then both of the things he cared about most would never even stand a chance.

Drawing a deep breath, Chris began to orb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo and Katie appeared on the busy street and began to push their way through the crowd. Neither one knew what was going on, but they could see that acts of magic were taking place all around them. Something had gone seriously wrong.

"Wyatt." Leo whispered bitterly at her side. She followed his gaze up to the man on the podium- the man from her vision.

Leo must have known who he was.

"Can you sense Chris?" Katie asked the elder, who now appeared to be in some sort of trance- his eyes not moving off the man.

"Yes." Leo said suddenly snapping back to reality. "He's close."

The girl began to survey the crowd, looking for any sign of the young witch- whitelighter she had recently befriended, but she could not make out any faces in the mob of terrified people.

Then, she saw it; the stream of blue orbs that only a whitelighter could make- heading up towards the podium.

Chris.

"There!" she yelled, forcing Leo's attention in the right direction. "You have to stop him."

Without another moments hesitation Leo dissolved in to a swirling mass of blue and took off after his son. Katie could only watch as the two clouds of orbs collided and- thankfully- began to head back down towards the ground. Seconds later, both Leo and Chris materialized in front of her.

"Dad?" Chris said with confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"I had a vision." Katie cut in, not wanting Chris to be mad at Leo for what she had made him do. "I saw you, about to attack that man up there- and I could sense that it would not work out in your favour. We had to stop you Chris."

The boy turned his attention to the young witch, and she could tell that he was not pleased. "Damn it!" he muttered angrily "You should have let me go! I had a chance!"

"Chris, please. Katie's right, you can't take on Wyatt." Leo said, moving forward in hopes of comforting his son.

Chris drew back. "Why? Because I'm weak?" he yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously at his father. "Because I got your powers and not mom's? Because I'm not the twice blessed?"

Leo said nothing, taken aback by Chris' out burst.

"I could of surprised him" Chris continued "I might have had a chance…I have to stop Wyatt somehow."

Katie glanced between the two, her mind swimming with questions. They both seemed to know who this Wyatt person was. The person who had caused all of this chaos. "Who is Wyatt?" she blurted out suddenly, unable to keep it in anymore. "Do you know him?"

Both Leo and Chris stopped fighting and turned towards her. Chris opened his mouth to answer, but another voice spoke before he could.

"Of course he knows me." The voice said coolly "He's my brother."

Katie froze in fear as she saw who had spoken. It was the man from the podium.

It was Wyatt…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I am so bad, but my exam is not till Tuesday…and I really have to get this out of my system. Ack! I should have waited till Christmas break to start this. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!

I'm not gonna lie, chances are there will be another chapter soon…I'm horrible.

ilovedrew88- Yay! Your review made me happy! This is certainly becoming a long story, glad to know you don't mind.

phoebe turner – as you can see, I haven't stopped.

Prillygirl- I'm so happy to have a new reader! I think that your review was wonderful- I'm pretty bad at reviews too, and I agree about avoiding the typical thing…Glad that you liked this enough to review… ('excellent writing' tear thanks, that so kind of you!)

freya gabriella- umm, thanks for the review…but I'm not too clear, were you choking because it was good or bad?


	20. Pity

Chris stared back at his brother-his heart was pounding in his chest, his throat was dry, he could hardly breathe…but somehow, he managed to keep a defiant expression under Wyatt's steely gaze.

He glanced briefly behind him. His father had stepped protectively in front of Katie and the girl stood in shock, her blue eyes wide and unblinking.

He could sense her fear- and the fear radiating off everyone around him.

An unfamiliar feeling of hate rushed through his body as he stood face to face with the man who had caused him so much pain- the man responsible for all of this.

The man that his brother had become.

"You should be proud to call me your brother, Chris." Wyatt said coolly, taking a few slow steps towards the group. "Soon, the world will bow before me…before _us_ if you wish…"

"I won't join you Wyatt." Chris spat, his words coming out more bravely than he felt. "But I will stop you."

Catching Wyatt by surprise, Chris managed to telekinetically throw him off his feet with a violent gesture of him arm. The older brother hit a near by lamp post with a sickening thud but miraculously stood back up only seconds later- his expression had turned from confidant to annoyed.

"You can't defeat me, don't even try." Wyatt hissed, his eyes narrowed. "I'm offering you a chance, brother, to take your rightful place at my side. We can achieve great things." He buried his anger and extended his hand out to Chris, hoping desperately that the boy would make the right decision. "Take my hand Chris."

There was a long silence as the boy stared at his older brother's out stretched hand. A small part of him wanted to reach out and take it. This was his brother…the person who had always protected him…stood up for him…no matter what. If he took Wyatt's hand and accepted his offer he would be safe. It would be easy…

His mother's words suddenly echoed in his head.

'…people are formed by the choices that they make…' she had said.

It was true.

And right now he did have a choice…and as tempting as it may have been, he knew that the easiest choice was not always the right one.

"I choose good, Wyatt." Chris muttered, staring at his brothers out stretched hand in contempt. "I _am_ good."

Wyatt scoffed and gave him a pitying look. "No Chris, you're not good…you're just ignorant." He replied sadly, drawing his hand back. "One day you will realize how deluded your ideas of 'good and evil' really are."

He paused and glanced over in Leo's direction. "You too father. Now that the other elders have been disposed of you are free to think for yourself…for once…if it pleases my brother, then you will be given an important place in my new order as well."

Leo narrowed his green eyes and tried to suppress the anger he felt towards his oldest son. "You're the reason the other elders are dead Wyatt. I can never forgive you for that."

The young man merely shrugged; it was evident that his fathers feeling were of no importance to him. He only kept him alive to prevent more hatred from Chris. Turning back to his little brother, he gave a deep sigh of frustration. "I hope you realize your errors soon, Christopher, before my patience is drawn too thin…I'd love to stay in continue this little chat, but I must deal with some more pressing issues." He glanced around at the chaos surrounding them. "Wish me luck."

And with that Wyatt disappeared in an extremely bright swirl of blue.

Chris stood starring at the spot where his brother had stood in confusion. Wyatt had turned…he had seen his orbs become dark…and yet they had somehow become blue again…

The boy was torn away from his thoughts seconds later as he saw Wyatt reappear on the platform he had been occupying before; his orbs so bright that most of the crowd turned towards him. For the first time since Chris had arrived, the noise on the frantic street began to die down as the people looked up with curiosity at the mysterious man who had appeared above them in a display of heavenly lights. Wyatt stood before the crowd, his posture and expression giving all present a sense of his extreme power and authority.

"Good citizens." His voice boomed, magically magnified. "I have come to offer you peace."

Chris was too shocked to move. So this was Wyatt's plan…his reason for exposing magic…he was going to gain his authority by offering protection from the fear which he had propagated.

"I will bring an end to the terror that has stricken this fair city…shield you all from the threat that these witches have created." Wyatt paused and gave a dramatic wave of his hand, summoning Excalibur, the legendary sword he had been destined to wield, into his out stretched hand. "Do not fear me; for it is my fate to defend you, I am your king Arthur. I have pulled the sword from the stone."

A mummer arose from the crowd as the confused people tried to make sense of what they had been told. On a regular day, it would have been unbelievable to most…utterly ridiculous…but after what they had just seen- the magic and the terror that the witches had shown them- the fear they felt made what this strange young man was saying more acceptable. This was a threat that needed to be eliminated, and if this man was willing to do it, then many would follow.

There as a deep sense of power coming from him…and the sword he had called to him magnified the effect…there must have been some truth in what he had said.

Maybe he would bring them their Camelot.

Maybe he was meant to be their king…

With a confidant smirk, Wyatt surveyed the crowd. He could sense that many were beginning to believe him. Humans truly were gullible when afraid. "I call forth all pure witches." He roared, raising both hands above his head and closing his eyes to focus on his task. "Come to me. Meet your fate."

Chris looked around frantically; he could see a few individuals around him begin to drift upwards towards Wyatt, as if being pulled by an invisible hand. He himself felt a slight tug but he easily threw it off; Wyatt had been specific in his demand, he had called for _pure_ witches, not witch- whitelighters.

He had worded it so that Chris would not be included…

"Help." A voice to his right whispered with terror.

Katie.

She was beginning to be forced upwards. Chris was about to run in her direction but Leo beat him to it and quickly grabbed the girls leg, orbing them both far away from the scene to safety.

Chris gave a small sigh before a devastating thought stuck him, causing his body to go numb with terror.

"Bianca." He gasped, suddenly remembering that she had come to the street with him. He instantly sensed for her and began to push his way through the hoards of people.

His blood was pumping in his ears. He could hardly breathe.

He had to save her.

If he lost her, he'd never be able to go on…

His green eyes darted around the area…she was close, he could feel it. "Bianca!" he cried, hoping desperately that she could hear him. "Bianca, where are you?"

Seconds passed, and he received no response.

"Bianca!" he cried again, his voice wavering as tears began to well up in his eyes. The world was beginning to spin around him. Figures were in the air…being drawn closer to the stone platform where they would meet their death…people were all around…watching, starring…no one cared that lives were about to be lost. That his Bianca was in danger…

"Chris. I'm okay." A soft voice said behind him.

He turned around.

"Bianca!" he choked, relief spreading over him. "I thought…"

She cut him off with a feverish kiss. "I know." She replied, her brown eyes wide. "But he saved me."

Chris stared at her with confusion, unsure of what she meant. "What? Who?"

"The baby." She replied, a slight smile playing across her lips. "I felt a pull upwards, but he orbed me back down…I don't think he liked the idea of his mommy meeting an early death."

He placed a gentle hand on her stomach, scarcely able to believe what she had said. "He…he orbed?" Chris stuttered. "He's just over a month old."

"I know. He takes after his daddy…"

The two suddenly were drawn away from their tender moment by the sound of a loud scream. Glancing upwards, it was evident what had caused it. All of the witches had been summoned to Wyatt now, and they stood, bound in chains, behind him…and one was tied to an old fashioned wooden steak, reminiscent of the ones used in Salem.

"No." Chris whispered, his heart sinking. Wyatt was really going to do it…he was going to kill them all.

"This is what you deserve, witch." Wyatt bellowed, creating a circle of yellow flames around the young woman.

Chris began to orb.

He couldn't allow this…he had to stop it…

But he was quickly pulled back down before he could entirely dissolve. "You can't, Chris." Bianca whispered, releasing his arm and turning to him with tear filled eyes. "You can't save her, he'll kill you too. He has Excalibur."

Chris wanted to protest, but he knew that she was right.

He was no match for Wyatt.

"I need you, Chris. Our baby needs you."

Chris gave a slow nod, but he could not suppress the guilt growing inside of him…this innocent witch was going to die…and there was nothing he could do.

Her screams filled the air.

The heat slowly peeling back the layers of flesh.

Burning her until there was nothing left….

Until she had died.

Chris felt his knees grow weak. So many emotions were welling inside of him. He hated Wyatt…he mourned for the witch…he feared for the others…and he dreaded the future.

If this was a sign of things to come, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be alive to see it.

"She is dead!" Wyatt declared his voice triumphant. "And I will be sure to take care of the rest." He gave another dramatic wave of his hand and the other witched were whisked away- probably to some dank prison he had created in the underworld.

The crowd cheered.

They cheered.

A life was lost, and they cheered

Chris wanted to throw up. He had always thought that he had a pretty good understanding of human nature. He had thought that deep down, almost everyone possessed some degree of good- some regard for other people.

Respect.

Altruism.

Pity.

Now he wasn't so sure. They had cheered for death. They thought only of themselves. They were ignorant….

For the first time in his life, he was happy to be something other than human.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, grabbing Bianca's hand and orbing them both far away from the crowded street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry that that was such a long break between chapters, and sorry that this one was so strange. Exams are over now, so I can get back to working on this.

I had a hell of a time with this chapter, and I hope that it doesn't come off as too stupid, it's kind of a transition between parts one and two, and it came out a bit awkward...but oh well, I wanted to put it up anyway. There are probably going to be some questions, feel free to ask about anything, I'll do my best to justify it. (Ex. It may seem odd that they left without attempting to save the witches, but I assure you that Chris is not ready to give up yet. Oh yea, and if it wasn't clear, Wyatt's orbs are blue because of the potion he drank in the last chapter…shall explain more later.)

AutumnAngel-371- Yay! Thanks for taking the time to review, I appreciate it. Glad you've been enjoying it so far.

Darkness Amber- Sorry for the wait, thanks for the review!

Quillsandbolts- Ohhh yes, Bianca is gonna struggle with her identity, never you worry. You're going to have to wait for the climax of the story, but I'll try to make it really good. Thanks for the compliment about the plot. I'm trying my best and I'm glad to know that you like it so far.

ilovedrew88- Nope as you can see, nothing bad happened to our hero's…yet…Thanks for the great feed back.

phoebe turner-Thanks again, sorry for the wait!

Gemini099- thanks! And now you know what happens next, lol.

note- speaking of plot, I want to warn you all that a lot of the little details I've mentioned along the way are soon going to become VERY significant, hope you've been paying attention:)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	21. Coping

Katie steadied herself on a near by table as she and Leo orbed back to the Magic School. Her head was still spinning from the strange force that had begun to draw her upward- summoning her towards Wyatt…Chris' brother…Leo's son…

The man that wanted all witches dead was related to the two angels that had saved her life; it was almost unbelievable.

"He…he's your…" The girl stuttered, looking up at Leo with wide eyes, her mind was swimming with questions.

Leo sighed and began to pace back and forth across the room "Yes." He replied softly, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. "He is my son."

"But, why…?"

"I assure you, he wasn't always like this." Leo cut in, the pain evident in his voice. "He was a good kid, I loved him so much…but somehow…suddenly…he's become someone else. I don't know what has filled him with all of this hate and anger…I don't know what to do…"

Katie rushed over to the man's side and enveloped him in a tender hug. She could tell that seeing Wyatt like this was tearing him up inside; it must have been so difficult for a parent to see their child turn against everything they stood for.

Turn against good.

No matter what his oldest son was like, Katie had no doubt that Leo was a man full of righteousness. He was, after all, a whitelighter- a protector of all things pure in the world; he had been good in life, and even better in death.

"I should have seen this." Leo whispered, tears beginning to fall from his green eyes. He had been holding his emotions in ever since the day he had learned of Wyatt's turning- he had shed few tears, and allowed himself little time to grieve- but as he watched his son stand haughtily above the crowd, manipulating those below him, the reality had truly sunk in.

The Wyatt he knew was gone.

He was evil.

Leo could not help but place some of the blame on himself. He had been so busy trying to protect the world that he had failed to protect the one thing that mattered most; his family. In the end, he had paid a high price for his neglect- he had lost Piper, he had lost Wyatt…it was only a matter of time before he lost Chris too.

"I've failed." He choked, clutching onto Katie for support. If she had not been there, he would have collapsed onto the floor in grief.

"Don't say that Leo." Katie soothed, wanting noting more then to ease his pain. During the time she had spent at magic school, Leo had become a second father to her- he was so gentle and kind and he had always taken a bit of time out of his busy schedule to help her adjust to her new home. "You're not a failure at all. You've achieved so much here- you've rescued so many…cared for them."

"But I couldn't rescue my son." He protested, looking up at her with reddened eyes. "And because of that more are going to be lost than can be saved."

There was along pause.

Katie did not know how to respond. In a way he was right- Wyatt's turning did not just affect one person, it affected an entire city and, eventually, it would affect the entire world.

It would cost many lives…

The sound of orbing caused them both to draw apart and they turned to face the new arrivals in the room. Chris and Bianca appeared before them, both looking sad and defeated.

Chris wordlessly made his way over to a near by couch and Bianca followed, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You're okay." Leo sighed, the relief evident. "The spell…"

"Didn't affect me. He called for pure witches." Chris cut in quietly, looking down at the floor. "And Bianca…managed to escape it too."

Both Leo and Katie exchanged a confused glance. "You orbed her out in time?" Leo asked.

Chris shook his head and met his father's eyes. "No. _I_ didn't."

"Then who…?"

The young lovers exchanged a quick glance- it was evident that they were hiding something.

"Just tell him Chris." Bianca muttered.

With a nod of agreement, he began to speak. "The baby." he whispered, gently taking Bianca's hand in his. "The baby orbed her out."

A look of realization hit Leo's face and he stared at his youngest son in disbelief. He felt as if he was riding an emotional roller coaster- first the pain over Wyatt's turning, and now this bit of unexpected news….it was almost too much to handle.

"Your…your baby?" Leo stuttered, his mouth agape.

"Yes, my baby." Chris replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "It _orbed_ her out of harms way."

"How long have you known?"

"Just a few days." Bianca began. "And Chris found out tonight."

Leo sat down heavily in a chair and tried to absorb what he had been told; on top of all the chaos that Wyatt had caused, they would now have a baby to look out for…he could not suppress the feelings of dread, but he also felt something else…and for a moment he allowed himself to be happy; he was going to be a Grandpa.

"Wow." He breathed, his eyes not moving off of the couple. "This is…"

"Poorly timed, we know." Chris cut in, locking eyes with his father. "But we're still happy."

Bianca beamed at his side.

"What about the other witches?" Katie asked, unable to wait any longer to hear what had happened after they had left. "Did he get them?"

Chris jerked his head towards her, his expression becoming suddenly bleak. "Yes. He got them. And he killed one in front of the crowd…then he sent the others away, to be tortured later."

Both Katie and Leo gasped- Wyatt's plan had thus far been a success.

They had been unable to stop him.

"We have to do something!" Katie exclaimed, her heart racing. More witches were going to die if they didn't act soon.

"What the hell can we do?!" Chris shouted, his voice growing angry. "He's too powerful! No one can stop him- if we go, he'll just kill us like he's going to kill all of the others! It's too late. It's over. We've lost."

He let our a roar of rage and sent a stream of blue lightening into one of the old wooden book shelves, causing the various books and objects to explode into tiny pieces. "I hate him!"

Katie stared at Chris in shock after he had completed his out burst. She hadn't known him too long, but in the time she had spent with Chris she had gotten a fairly good idea of what he was like. He was not a person who lost control like this.

And he most certainly was not a quitter.

"What's wrong with you? What do you mean, it's over?" Katie shot back, eyes flashing. "We're not going to give up yet. We can't there are lives at steak. We can't turn our backs on them!"

The girl's words echoed off of the old walls of the school before a tense silence enveloped the room. No one knew what to say…what to do. It had been a long, horrifying day and all of their emotions were running high.

"She's right." Leo whispered. "We can't just leave them at his mercy. We have to at least try."

Chris scowled and drew in several deep breaths to calm himself. "Of course, I didn't expect you to understand Leo." He said coolly. "I have a family to worry about now and I can't risk my life like that anymore. Unlike you, I actually want to be there for my child."

Leo's green eyes filled with hurt and he was stung deep by his son's words. "I….I wanted…"

"Save the excuses dad." Chris muttered "I've heard them all before."

Katie threw up her arms in disbelief. She did not like the way Chris was behaving- he had no right to insult his father after everything Leo had just been through, and child or no, he had to help them rescues those that Wyatt had imprisoned.

"This is enough!" She snapped, stepping in between father and son. "We don't have time for petty arguments. We need to come up with a plan…I understand that you're worried about the baby Chris, but do you really want him to grow up in a world that Wyatt rules? A world in which witches are hunted and killed? Quite frankly your child isn't going to live too long if we allow this to continue."

Bianca gave a small cry of pain at the thought of harm coming to the baby, and Chris' green eyes slowly widened as he thought over what the girl had said.

After almost a minute, he began to speak. "Yes." He started in a whisper "I…I don't know what came over me. We can't stand back and watch this happen…I'm sorry."

Katie gave a small sigh of relief. It seemed that he was finally getting control of his impulses and coming back to reality. "It's okay." She replied. "I know that this must be difficult for you, but we really do need your power and input if we're going to get anything done."

Leo nodded in agreement. "So what should we do now?"

"We find a way to save as many witches as we can." Katie replied, her voice full of determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost two am when Wyatt orbed back into his underworld chamber.

The exhilaration was still flowing through him. He had achieved yet another success- the humans had fallen for his every word, more witches were dead and he was on the verge of taking complete control of the city.

"Today San Francisco, tomorrow the world." He muttered happily to himself as he began to neatly put away the various papers strewn across his desk. If all went well, this victory would be one of many to come. He realized, however, that he would have to take it slow. Once he had established a firm base for himself in California, he would gradually draw the rest of the continent into his power- and from there continue his expansion over seas. He had to be careful not to over exert himself too soon; he had learned that from the legendary leaders of the past. Alexander the Great… Napoleon…they had made the same mistakes…their great ambition had got the better of them, and they had been stretched to thin…they had met their downfall.

Wyatt was determined not to fail. He would achieve his goal, even if it took him a hundred years. It was safe to say that he would live to be at least two hundred; he had his father's immortal blood to thank for that. His aunt Paige had been in her forties when she had died, but she looked just as she had at twenty eight; half whitelighters didn't age at a normal rate...his rein would be the longest in history…

He gave a loud yawn and decided that it would be best to get some rest; he had a long day ahead of him- reporters would be flocking from all over to see the mysterious man who had saved the city- he had to be ready to charm audiences across the globe.

Walking into his bed chamber, Wyatt's mind briefly fluttered to thoughts of his brother. Once again, Chris had been the only downside of his success. The boy was proving to be much more stubborn than he had anticipated, and Wyatt knew that if he didn't come up with a plan soon, Chris would become his most dangerous enemy.

Killing him, however, was out of the question. No matter how hard he tried, Wyatt could not stop loving him…he was not ready to give up on his vision of Chris ruling at his side as his most trusted general…his Lancelot. There had to be another way to convince him, simply talking about it was not going to work. He needed to resort to more drastic methods…

And there was still the matter of the baby, he had found out later in the evening that his darklighter had failed to eliminate it. The baby would defiantly become a threat if he allowed it to survive…

"I'll persuade you yet, Christopher." Wyatt muttered as he climbed under the covers and turned out the light.

The whispers of a plan were already echoing in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Okay. Another one down, sort of a filler, I know, but I need it to build up to my climax. I realize that Chris was acting a bit strange, but you will soon hear his thoughts on the events and that should clear some things up. Hope it was okay, thanks for reading!

ilovedrew88- So relieved that you thought it was believable. Thanks so much for your input!!!

Calen- The answer to your question is yes, but none of the characters realize it…nor will they ever. I'm trying to keep this true to the plot of the show, and therefore Chris is going to travel back in time without knowing what it was that turned his brother. Thanks for reviewing!

Quillsandbolts- Thanks for the review, sorry to hear that you thought it was out of character, but I can see what you mean. You'll probably think the same about this chapter…the way I see it, they are all very emotional at the moment and trying to deal with what's going on…once they come to terms with it, things should become more normal. And yes, this middle part is sort of like a bridge- before was the build up, now we're moving into the chaos of Wyatt's new world.

P.S. I shall try to read your fic, I'll go check it out after I post this. (As long as it's not about Phoebe I'm sure I'll like it, lol)

Darkness Amber- I hope you don't consider sadness a bad thing in a story, because there is a lot coming up. Prepare yourself :) So glad that you liked it anyway…and you'll have to wait and see what happens to the witches.


	22. Rage

"Lord Wyatt has managed to imprison three more witches this evening after a police raided a so called apothecary that was, in fact, dispensing ingredients to practitioners of magic. This brings the number captured to almost one hundred, and Lord Wyatt's forces are working around the clock to capture even more. We can all sleep a little easier tonight with the knowledge that Lord Wyatt shows no signs of relenting. And, as the Christmas season approaches…"

The man switched off his television and gave a loud yawn. It had been a long day and, although it was only eight o'clock, he was just about ready for bed.

The reporter had been right; he was going to sleep a little better tonight, knowing that Lord Wyatt was out there protecting the city. He had always been a man who believed in order and regulation; and those were two things which Wyatt had provided. He was slowly getting rid of the witches which threatened the well being of all regular people- and along the way, he had won the hearts and minds of many.

The thing that was somewhat bothersome was the fact that Lord Wyatt himself possessed the magic which he was claiming to purge the city of. In a series of interviews, he had explained that he was the son of an angel and 'a charmed one'…which sounded suspiciously like a witch. But he had also stated that his mother and her two sisters were the most powerful beings in existence- who had secretly fought to protect all innocents…a job which Lord Wyatt had now inherited. They may have been similar to witches, but they, like him, had fought for good…fought against the evil, dark witches who desired nothing more than power over all those weaker than themselves. That evening a fortnight ago had show how despicable most witches really were, and if Lord Wyatt had not arrived, San Francisco would probably be in chaos right now.

The man gave another loud sigh. He had personally witnessed some terrifying events that night. He had been taking an after dinner stroll in the park when a crazed witch had begun firing off blue balls of energy at everyone in the area. Luckily, he had managed to take refuge behind a tree to avoid injury, but the confusion and fear had welled up inside of him as it never had before. The situation had become even more bizarre when another figure arrived on the scene- a young man- who had disappeared into blue lights and managed to put a stop to the witch.

He had summoned up all of his courage and questioned the young man…

And the young man had claimed to be a 'guardian angel' before urging them all to return home.

He had taken the young mans advice, too confused to do other wise…and as he sat at home for the next few day, watching all of the news coverage, there was no doubt in his mind that the strange young man had not been lying to them. Lord Wyatt said that the blue light thing was the way in which angels traveled…but he had also said that he was the only one left…that the rest had been brutally murdered by witches…

That explanation did not seem to add up…the boy in the park had been an angel too…maybe Lord Wyatt had been lying…maybe everything he said was a lie….

No, that couldn't be…he had done so much good, he had protected them all. It was possible that he just didn't know about the other young man.

"John, are you coming to bed?" His wife's voice called, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yes honey, I'll be right up." He replied, turning off the lights in the living room and making his way up the stairs.

Despite his questions, he trusted Lord Wyatt. He had established order; he seemed genuinely concerned for their well being.

He was the king Arthur of the 21st century.

And because of him, the citizens of San Francisco could sleep easy tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" Bianca asked, holing up both a red and a green Christmas garland.

Chris looked briefly up from his book and gave a small shrug. "Don't care…red I guess."

She smiled. "Excellent, red is my favourite colour." The girl placed the green garland back in the box and proceeded to drape the red one around the small plastic tree she had found in her storage room. It had been years since she had actually decorated for Christmas…and years since she had spent it with anyone else. Despite everything that was going on around them, she hoped that she would be given one day just to enjoy the company of the man she loved.

They had had a hectic two weeks and this was one of the first afternoons they had managed to get some time alone…and even now, Chris continued to work. They were yet to formulate a sure way to rescue the witches that Wyatt had taken- but the contacts they had established in the underworld had assured them that most were still alive. Wyatt seemed to enjoy keeping them locked up- only making examples of them when absolutely necessary. There was still a chance that they could all be saved…and they knew that the sooner they came up with a plan the better.

"What about a portal?" Chris muttered, flipping through the pages of the old book he had borrowed from magic school. "We find someone who can open a portal directly into the prison and send them all to safety before Wyatt has time to react."

Bianca turned to face him. He looked exhausted and pale, and she wished that there was something she could do to stop him from over working himself. She knew, however, that it was simply in Chris' stubborn nature not to relax until he had done all that he could. "I don't know if a portal will work." She replied. "We could try, but I'm guessing that he's anticipated it."

Chris sighed. "Yes, you're right. He's probably thought of everything." He moved the book aside and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Bianca, we've all been researching for two weeks, non stop, and everything we've come up with had failed. And everyday Wyatt is winning more and more support…even if we do rescue the witches they'll be hunted down by the authorities. Everyone is convinced that Wyatt is good and witches are evil."

He was right; after magic had been exposed, Wyatt had managed to charm people into thinking that he was their rightful protector. There were still sceptics, but in general, the people absorbed his every word.

The girl placed down the ornament she was holding and moved over to Chris' side. "You can't beat yourself up over this Chris." She began, placing an arm around his back. "We'll find a way…but you do need to take a break every so often or you'll wear yourself out."

There was a pause as Chris thought over what she had said. As much as he wanted to keep researching, he was reaching a point when the words on the page were making no sense.

"Fine." He replied, closing the book. "I'll take the night off. But I'm getting up early tomorrow to meet with dad; he says he has something to discuss with me…maybe he's come up with something."

Bianca could not suppress her happiness; Chris was actually taking her advice for once. "Great!" She exclaimed, getting up and heading back towards the tree. "You can help me decorate."

He gave her a weak smile and followed her across the room. "I can't remember the last time I decorated a Christmas tree." He stated, lacing his arm around Bianca's waist.

"Me neither."

They both stared ahead in silence as they tried to recall happy memories of their childhoods. There were few to be found.

"My mother hated holidays." Bianca began quietly. "She said they were a senseless waste of time and energy. We once went over to my grandmother's house- she had gone soft in her old age- I remember her house being pretty, and full of lights." She paused and gazed distantly out the window. "I still miss my mother though, around the holidays. She may not have been good at the parenting thing…but she did love me, I know that. She died just before Christmas- if I had been older, I would have tacked down whoever did it…but I was twelve…I still don't know what happened."

Chris nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. "When we're done dealing with Wyatt, we'll figure it out who did it Bianca. We'll figure out what happened…"

"I'd like that." She muttered, before cutting him off with a deep kiss. "So what about you? What do you remember about Christmas?"

Chris smiled. "We'd usually summon my Grams and Great Grams on Christmas Day. But the holidays were never really that happy- some sort of demon would take my mother and aunts away from the celebrations- and even when it was a quiet year, my mother would get depressed and sit for hours, calling for my father to come. She missed him so much, and she always hoped that he would be able to take a few hours off to visit his family for Christmas."

"Did he?"

"Once. It's kind of hard to remember, I was only five. He came on Christmas morning and mom was thrilled. He even brought presents. That was defiantly my best Christmas."

Bianca smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Even though Chris still denied it, it was evident that he loved his father- no matter what he had– or hadn't- done.

"I'll never let that happen Bianca." He whispered, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "Daddy will always be there for you, little guy." He said, addressing her torso with a slight smirk.

Bianca gave a small giggle. "I know that Chris. You'd never leave us."

He nodded in agreement. "Never."

He had only known that Bianca was pregnant for two weeks, but he already felt a strong sense of protectiveness over the child. The knowledge that they had created something so wonderful, as a symbol of their love, filled him with such joy even in these dark times. By this time next year he would be the proud father of a precious little baby, and he would do everything in his power to keep him or her safe.

"All of the lights are broken." Bianca stated with a sigh as she bent down and unplugged the last faulty strand. "I guess we'll have a pretty boring tree."

Chris glanced at the rather pathetic plastic pine. It was crooked, bent, and quite obviously fake. The ornaments she had put on were all a bit worn and dusty.

It was sad tree indeed.

He smiled as he was struck by a sudden idea. "I think a little magical help may be necessary." He said, shooting Bianca a mischievous look.

"Chris-" she began in a warning tone. The last thing they needed was the backlash of magic used for personal gain.

"Don't worry Bianca." He cut in.

Holding his hands out in front of him he concentrated, and several seconds later a mass of beautiful blue orbs appeared- sparkling like stars in the night sky. With another gesture of his hands, they were sent flying into the tree, and dispersed themselves among the branches.

"It's beautiful." Bianca whispered, taking a step back to admire his work. In only a minute the tree had gone from plain to heavenly. The orbs glimmered brightly, drawing her eye away from everything else on it. "Perfect."

He gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks. And don't worry about the personal gain…that only applies to Wiccan powers."

"Good to know…" She paused and an impish glint flashed in her eyes. "So, since you've decided to take a break this evening, why don't we make the most of it…?"

Chris grinned widely as he realized what she was implying. "I think that's a brilliant idea." He replied, wrapping his arms around her and preparing to orb them out.

They had just started to dissolve when a loud thump from across the room caused them to rematerialize.

"Grandpa?" Chris gasped as he caught sight of the bloodied figure that had made the noise. Victor had appeared, grievously injured, on the living room floor, his eyes clouded over in pain.

"Wy..Wyatt." He groaned, rolling over onto his side.

With out hesitation, Chris rushed over to his grandfather and desperately began to heal him with a golden glow. For several seconds nothing appeared to be happening, but thankfully the power eventually began to take effect. The various wounds on the old mans body began to close, and he was soon as good as new.

Chris gave a sigh of relief, and both he and Bianca helped the man sit up.

"What happened?" Chris asked, searching his grandfathers eyes for some indication of what had gone wrong.

"Wyatt." He replied, sombrely looking down at the floor. "He orbed into the manor just as I was finishing up dinner, and he and his demon lackeys demanded that I get out. I told them that it was my house now, so they bashed me around for a little bit before Wyatt ordered them to stop and orbed me away. It's lucky that I landed here."

Bianca placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder; it was evident from his voice that he had been badly shaken by the experience.

Chris had gone deathly pale and he stood up abruptly, pacing the room in anger.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he exclaimed, his usually gentle eyes flashing with rage. "How dare he hurt his own grandfather. How dare he…"

"Chris," Victor cut in, worried for his youngest grandson's sanity. "You have to calm down, please don't do anything stupid…I'm okay, thanks to you, that's what matters."

"But he hurt you!" Chris shouted, his anger making him incapable of rational thought. His grandfather meant so much to him…the thought of loosing him was almost too much to handle.

He should have been there.

He should have stopped it.

"I can't let him get away with this!"

Bianca did not know how to react. She had seen Chris get angry…but she had never seen it get this bad. It was as if he was possessed by his own rage. Small bolts of blue lightening were crackling in his fingers- she could almost feel the magical tension he was emitting.

He had been pushed too far.

"IT ENDS HERE!" he roared, over come with emotion.

With that, he orbed out of the room before Victor or Bianca could stop him- set on taking his revenge on Wyatt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chris orbed into the manor. He could sense that his brother was still there.

There was only one thought echoing in his head.

'Kill Wyatt.' It screamed. 'Kill him for what he did.'

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was being stupid; he was no match for the twice blessed. But he had to try…no one hurt his grandfather and got away with it…not even his brother.

A demon shimmered into the room, knife in hand, poised to attack. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a low raspy voice.

Chris gave him no answer and with a bolt of lightening, fuelled by his immense rage, he blasted the creature into oblivion. Stepping over the smoking pile of ash, he began to walk towards the stairs.

He could sense Wyatt.

He was in the attic.

Four more demons shimmered into the room; blocking his path and causing more anger to bubble up inside of him. Wyatt knew he was here- he would be able to sense it…

"Come and face me Wyatt" Chris shouted, looking up towards the ceiling.

"No one gets to Lord Wyatt without getting through us first." The largest of the demons stated, taking a step towards the young man and peering down at him menacingly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He gave a slight smirk. "Christopher Halliwell, and I want all of you dead."

Chris took advantage of their shock and managed to vanquish two of the four with more lightening bolts. Their screams of pain gave him great satisfaction; they deserved what they got after harming his grandfather. "Tell Wyatt his brother wishes to speak with him." He said coolly, advancing on the other two.

To his surprise they did not back down; demons may have been evil, but they usually fled when they realized that their death was near. They merely crossed their arms across their chests and continued to stare him down. "Fine, don't tell him." Chris muttered, telekinetically sending a knife one of the others had dropped into the demon on the right- causing him to burst into yellow flames.

The remaining demon looked fearfully down at his comrade and powered up a fireball. Chris orbed out of its path and appeared behind the brute, finishing him off with a blast of energy.

Drawing several deep breaths, he looked down at the scorch marks on the floor. It had felt good to take out some of his pain and anger. He had been holding so much of it in for so long.

Now, it was time to move on to his ultimate goal…

The sound of a single person clapping suddenly echoed from the stairwell.

"Very good Chris." A familiar voice stated. "I can see that you've been practicing."

Chris turned around abruptly and found himself face to face with Wyatt- the man who had been the cause of all of his rage.

He could hardly breathe.

This was it.

One of them was going to meet their death tonight.

"I always had you pegged as a weakling, Christopher. You used to hate vanquishes, and I was ever so disappointed when you chose to take on whitelighter duties…but I see now that you can kill when you have too. You're very good at it…mom would be proud."

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Chris spit back, not taking his green eyes off Wyatt's grey ones. "The only person I will take pleasure in killing is you."

Wyatt gave a small flinch, but he managed to keep his cool. "I'm sorry to hear that." He stated evenly. "I still love you Chris…I'm still willing to let you join me."

"Join you?" he scoffed. "After what you did to grandpa?"

"The demons did that…I stopped them…I sent him to you."

Chris was in no mood to hear his brother's excuses. "What kind of person throws an old man out of his house? His own grandfather? Do you even feel human emotion anymore, Wyatt?"

"It's my house. It always has been. I'm the oldest; it went to me…I've just been letting him stay in it. But now, I need it back."

"Why?" Chris asked heatedly "So you can set up your new evil head quarters?"

Wyatt gave a small laugh and took a few steps away from his brother, glancing around their old ancestral home. "No, Chris." He began slowly. "I am going to make it into a museum."

The younger brother was taken aback- this had certainly not been the answer he was expecting. "A…a museum?" he stuttered. "Why?"

"It will help solidify my power. It will be a tribute to the charmed ones- and humans from all over can visit it- reminding them all of the power from which I was born…from which _we_ were born."

Chris' eyes darted around the room as he tried to imagine his childhood home as a tourist attraction.

"We're both special Chris." Wyatt continued, approaching him once more. "Our family is unlike any other…it is only right that we rule over those less powerful then us…"

"There is no 'us' Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed. "I refuse to get involved in your sick little plans for world domination. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that…. just because you have enough power to vanquish anything you want does not mean that you have the right to control people's lives."

"Yes Chris, it does." Wyatt countered his tone still steady. "And we both have that power." He gestured silently to the four marks on the floor that had once been demons. "We are the same Chris, and there are no others like us. It is…"

"That's enough!" The younger brother roared. Wyatt's last comment had pushed him too far; he wasn't like Wyatt…he never would be…

With a wave of his hand he sent Wyatt flying into a near by wall; the force of the mans body breaking the old grandfather clock upon impact.

Wyatt slowly stood back up and squared his shoulders- "I can not tolerate this behaviour Christopher." He warned, advancing towards him.

The boy ignored the comment and sent a bolt of lightening at his brother's chest.

Unfortunately, Wyatt was prepared his time and he managed to block the attack with his shield. "That is enough." He stated, and with a wave of his own hand, Chris was sent hurling back into the coffee table.

Chris could feel the blood seeping down his back; the wood had splintered under his weight and pierced his skin painfully.

"You can't defeat me." Wyatt said with annoyance as he walked over to his brother. "Your attempts grow tiresome."

Chris tried to sit up and look him in the eye, but a burning pain shot through him when he moved.

"This was your last chance." The older brother continued. "I can no longer guarantee that I will not hurt those you love most."

A sickening fear rushed through Chris' body and the consequences of his actions suddenly hit him.

In his rage he had come here to face Wyatt.

And now he had put others in danger.

His grandfather…his father…Bianca…

At least Wyatt didn't know about the baby, there was no doubt that the child would be the first to go.

With a cool expression, Wyatt bent down and slowly healed his brother. "Leave now Chris. Leave now and I won't hurt you."

Wordlessly Chris stood up, knowing that of he stayed any longer he would only be risking more pain. He had been foolish to think that he could stand up to Wyatt alone.

Chris began to orb out, but was stopped suddenly by an invisible force.

Wyatt had pulled him back; a small smirk was now playing across his face.

"Before you go, I just wanted to tell you to wish Bianca good luck with the pregnancy. I hear that the morning sickness is really bad in the third month…"

Released form his bothers hold, Chris instantly left the manor; a deep fear growing inside of him.

Wyatt knew…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Wyatt stood up in the attic flipping through the book of shadows. He was enjoying his time, reminiscing as he looked through the old magical tome that had been in his family for generations.

He was still reeling from his encounter with Chris, and he felt regret over what had happened to Victor- not because he was concerned for the old man's well being, but because it had pushed Chris farther away from him.

There was no doubt that he would have to resort to the plan he had formulated…the plan which involved manipulating both Chris and Bianca until they had cracked beyond repair....

Something caught his eye as he continued to flip the dusty pages.

Something that would be of some use.

'Phoenix' the title of the page said in large black letters.

He began to read the entry, which turned out to contain facts he already knew from talking with Elizabeth; the leader of the coven….but the bottom of the page contained things that he had not been aware of.

He recognised his mother's neat script and he scanned the list that she had written many years ago. It seemed that the sisters had vanquished quite a few members of the coven back in 2014, and had recorded the names of those they had eliminated.

Wyatt read over the first ten names, all of which were completely meaningless to him…

But as read the eleventh and final name, his heart to almost stop beating.

"Lynn Perry." His mother had written in tiny scrawl, and next to the name she had continued with "Chris' first vanquish."

Wyatt began to laugh quietly as he realized what this meant.

Lynn Perry was Bianca's mother…

…and Chris had been the one to vanquish her.

It was all too perfect.

This little tidbit of information would undoubtedly work to his advantage…

His victory suddenly felt very near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N That's one of the big surprises I've hinted to earlier, muhahaha, evil twist, I know.

Hope you like it, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Oh, and if it wasn't clear, the first part of this chapter were the thoughts of the man who questioned Chris at the park the night magic was exposed…I just wanted to give some insight into how an average person was viewing Wyatt's uprising.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

phoebe turner- thanks, happy to know that you are still reading after all this time.

Quillsandbolts- So glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Yes, Leo, Chris, Bianca and Katie are certainly the base of the resistance…and you'll have to wait and see how long magic school lasts. Thanks for reading!


	23. Meeting

"Morning Leo." Katie greeted with a yawn as she walked into the large magic school library. It was barely seven am and she would have much rather been in bed, but Leo had requested that she meet with him, bright and early, to discuss some sort of idea he had had.

"Good morning." The elder sighed, pulling a large old tome out of the pile of books in front of him and slowly beginning to flip through it. "Chris should be here any minute."

The girl nodded and took a seat at one of the large wooden tables. She was still slightly confused as to why Leo had asked her to come; it wasn't like she was particularly powerful or special, and yet he had insisted upon her presence. In a way, it made her feel important…the most powerful being at the school obviously trusted her, and possibly even valued her opinion.

She, Leo, Chris, and various other people they had recruited had worked tirelessly since that horrible night two weeks ago when Wyatt had managed to capture the witches. She was yet to come up with anything useful, and quite frankly she was beginning to loose hope; maybe their time would be better spent helping un captured witches seek refuge…maybe there was noting to do to help the ones that were already imprisoned…

She really hoped that Leo had come up with something good.

The sound of heavenly bells from behind her marked the sudden arrival of Chris, and Katie looked up to give him a warm smile. When she caught sight of him, however, her warm greeting quickly turned into an expression of concern.

She had never seen the young man look so tired and worn.

"Chris, what happened?" she asked, her blue eyes full of worry for her friend. "You look terrible."

Chris sighed and sat down next to his father. "Yea, I know." He muttered, glancing down at the floor. "Had a rough night."

"What's wrong son? Does it have anything to do with Wyatt? Is Bianca okay?" Leo inquired, placing a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris shrugged it off and sighed again. "Bianca's fine." He began slowly. "But last night Victor appeared at the apartment…he had been beaten up by Wyatt and his demons…they took the manor, and threw him out."

"Is he alright?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I healed him." Chris replied "…but seeing him like that…I kind of snapped…so I orbed to the manor, wanting my revenge on Wyatt-"

The elder's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he stared at his youngest son in shock. He looked as if he was somewhere in between yelling and crying. After a quick glance at Katie, he turned back to Chris and said something angrily, in a strange clicking language the girl had never heard before.

Chris looked insulted by what ever his father had said and quickly responded in the same type of clicking.

"Okay…" Katie muttered under her breath, looking back and forth between father and son with confusion. "What the hell was that?"

Chris' green eyes suddenly snapped towards her and a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, I suppose you didn't understand what we said."

She shook her head.

"That was the whitelighter language." He continued, shooting a glare at his father. "I guess Leo didn't want you to hear him call me a jackass."

"That's not what I said, Chris!" Leo protested.

The boy shrugged. "That was the gist of it…and yes, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but it's not like I can go back and fix it now. Not even we can travel back in time just to change the unfortunate things that have happened. Trust me, if that was possible, I'd do it…"

"Yes, I know." Leo replied, his voice becoming somewhat calmer. "And I'm sorry for getting angry…but you do have to learn to control your emotions better, Chris." He glanced over at the section of the library Chris had destroyed in his fit of rage two weeks ago. "We can't afford any more bad moves."

There was a slight pause.

"So, Leo, why are we here?" Katie asked, cutting through the tension.

The elder pushed aside the book he had been looking at and placed a small piece of paper on the table in front of him. "I've been talking to several contacts all week and I've uncovered some interesting information that I think we can use." He paused and looked over at Chris. "I'm guessing you already know why Wyatt took back the manor…he wants to turn it into a museum."

Katie furrowed her brow in confusion. "A museum? Why?"

"He thinks it will solidify his authority..." Chris replied quietly. "Remind people of our family's great power."

The elder nodded and looked back down at the sheet of paper. "That's right. And I've also found out that he is planning to open it on new years eve…evidently he thinks it will be representative of the 'new era' he wishes to establish under his rule. My contact said that he is going to be holding a huge public ceremony, to be broadcast coast to coast."

"So what?" Chris muttered, already growing tired of sitting around. The events of the past night had made him highly irritable and he was not willing to listen to his father ramble on. "What's your point?"

"My point," The elder continued with a hint of annoyance. "Is that Wyatt and many of his most important minions will all be distracted that night…it's our best chance of breaching his prison and taking back the witches. We may never have another opportunity like this."

Katie's heart suddenly began racing as she thought over what Leo had said. He was right…there was a chance that they would have success. There would surely be demons guarding the prison, but most upper levels demons would be spending their time at the manor that evening…showing their support for Wyatt. And Wyatt himself would be less likely to attack them if it meant loosing his calm façade on national TV.

"It could work." Chris muttered quietly. "We'll still need a hell of a lot of potions, spells and people…but it could work."

Leo gave a weak smile before rubbing his tired eyes. But, despite his fatigue, Katie could sense a fresh optimism in his expression.

"Excellent. Glad you agree." Leo stated with relief. "I'm going to need a lot of help…from both of you."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, intensely curious about her purpose in all this.

"I'm going to need you both to execute this mission." He began to explain. "I can't just send people into the underworld to vanquish demons. We need tactics, and generals to help carry them out. I cannot think of two witches who I trust more…"

As he trailed off, Katie stared at him in disbelief. Her? Leading a mission? She did not feel capable of such a responsibility. "Are you sure?" she squeaked.

Leo gave her a warm smile. "Yes, you and Chris are the only ones who can do this. The only ones devoted enough to the cause. You were there when they were captured, you saw Wyatt…I know that you can do this."

"Dad, I…I can't." Chris said quietly, starring down at the table. "You can find someone better than me…I'm not a fighter. I save people, not lead them into battle. I'm a whitelighter-"

"And a witch." Leo cut in. "A Halliwell. I know that you don't have a lot of experience, Chris, but Halliwell's have always been able to fight when they need too. I know that you've always been more in touch with your whitelighter side…and I'm so proud of what you have achieved…but you can't forget that you're a witch too…it's part of who you are…you can and will do this."

There was a long pause as Chris and Leo locked identical sets of green eyes.

Neither knew what to say next.

"He's right Chris." Katie whispered after almost a minute had passed. "I know that you can do this…plus, it's your best chance to get revenge on Wyatt. Weaken him. You'll protecting Bianca and the baby."

Chris gave a slow nod, and his expression slowly turned from worry to determination. It was evident that he was beginning to be swayed. "Yes." He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. "For them."

The elder gave Chris a reassuring pat on the back, unable to suppress the wide smile forming on his face. "Good. We'll have to start work right away…you'll each be in charge of equipping one half of our number with the resources they'll need for the mission, and filling them in on what we've planned." He paused and shuffled a few of the papers in front of him. "I've been working on a strategy, but I'll need both of you to help me perfect it. We will meet here every morning at seven for the next two weeks to begin preparations. I suppose you can take some time to enjoy Christmas…It's really a shame we don't have a few more weeks…"

"We'll be okay." Katie said reassuringly. "We've already archived a whole bunch of useful spells, and I know that the room next to mine has a good supply of potions."

Leo nodded, glad to have her optimism. "Good. I'm going to continue going through these books." He stated, gesturing to the pile in front of him. "Take a day to rest. I expect you here, bright an early tomorrow."

Both Chris and Katie stood up. "I'll see you later Leo." The girl said quietly, making her way towards the doorway.

"Um, Katie?" Chris said, causing her to stop in mid stride. "I was just wondering, if you're not busy…if you'd like to spend Christmas with Bianca and I? We won't be doing much, but the more the merrier."

The girls face instantly brightened. She hadn't spent the holidays with anyone since her parents had been killed. "I'd love to!" she replied quickly.

"You too dad." Chris continued, turning to face his father with a gleam of childlike hope in his eyes. "I'd like it if you could come."

Leo sighed and opened another tome. "I'm sorry Chris; I really can't afford a break."

The hope in the boy's expression instantly faded. "Right. I was stupid to ask."

"You know that I would if I could."

Chris shot his father a glare and said something in the strange clicking language they had been using earlier. Leo looked hurt and muttered a few word in response before Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue.

With a slight frown, Katie watched as the last of the orbs disappeared. "What did he say?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing really…it's just…he's still mad at me for not being around when he was growing up." Leo sighed. "I suppose I can't really blame him…I just wish that he could understand how much I wanted to be there…how much I love him."

Katie gave the elder a sympathetic smile. "Maybe he'll get it one day." She turned and began to walk back into the hall way when she was struck with one final thought.

"Leo?" she began quietly.

"What?"

"Um, if the three of us are going to be working together please don't to the clicky whitelighter thing…it drives me nuts when I miss parts of conversations, and I think you'll agree that all three of us need to know everything involved in the mission."

Leo smiled slightly and looked back up from his book. "Of course. I'll make sure that we don't do it again."

Satisfied, Katie left the room, ready to enjoy the last day she would have to rest before they forged ahead with the plan that could quite possibly bring an end to her short life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Phew. This did not turn out exactly how I intended, but oh well. SORRY about the long break. I've been distracted with friends and Christmas and all of that…I figure that once school starts up again I'll return to my former pace as I look for any excuse not to do my homework. I'm determined to finish this fic, no matter what…the reviews really do keep me motivated, so please spare a few seconds to tell me that you're reading this. The end is slowly coming into sight and I hope that I will be able to write it was well as I have planned it. If any one cares, I intend to finish this one and then resume work on my other fic (Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now) so don't expect me to update that for a while. I've also devised a plan for a Charmed- Smallville cross over, so hopefully I'll get around to working on that at some point too. (I am now officially a Smallville addict…I got the season three DVD's for Christmas and I managed to watch almost all of it in three days…sad, yes, I know. I now have a strong urge to do some character comparision between Chris and Clark…I have realized that they are quite similar in many ways.)

Right, sorry for rambling for so long…hope you all had and awesome Christmas!

ilovedrew88- Nope, I don't think Bianca will be too happy, lol. Sorry that this chapter isn't long, but I have a few biggies in the works. Thanks for another review!

Uninformed- You are so right, I DO love to torture you.evil laugh If you don't like the torture, then I suggest you stop reading, its only gonna get worse. :)

Gemini099- Of course Wyatt would do something that evil, muahahaha. Glad that you're still reading.

Chris Drew Lover- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'll say it again- I am very cruel to these characters…you'll have to wait and see what happens to poor Chris next.

phoebe turner- thanks again!


	24. Soon

"My patience is running out, Elizabeth." Wyatt stated as he approached the phoenix menacingly. "I have given you more than enough time to bring Bianca to our side, but it appears that you have done nothing."

Elizabeth drew a nervous breath and tried to avoid the eyes of her master. "She has set blocking charms on her apartment…I have been unable to breach them. I have tried to convince her to join my side for many years, but she will not. Perhaps it would be better if we spend time training other young phoenixes- we have many eager for proper training."

"You are in no position to make suggestions." Wyatt said, his temper beginning to rise. "I want Bianca- I will accept no substitute. I suggest you try harder…I do not tolerate failure."

"Yes, Lord Wyatt."

He gave her a forced smile. "Good. You may leave now…but I expect you to return with Bianca at your side by the end of the week."

With a slight bow, the woman shimmered out of the underground lair.

Wyatt gave a loud sigh as he returned to the comfort of his favourite chair. Over the past few weeks he had been so occupied with his plans for continental domination, that the issue of Bianca's turning had been pushed down on his to do list. But, after his rather unfortunate encounter with his brother at the manor, Wyatt had realized that getting Bianca, and as a result Chris, on his side was a matter of much importance.

The fact of the matter was that Chris remained his only weakness.

Even though the boy stubbornly fought against him, he could not suppress his desire to protect his baby brother. His mother had always told him that, as the more powerful of the two, that was his job…and he wasn't prepared to disappoint her just yet.

Chris simply needed to learn that 'good' and 'evil' were only meaningless words. Dividing the world that way was much too simple…too naive. Wyatt was not 'evil', he just happened to see things differently than most witches.

He had known at a very young age that both sides had their flaws- and you could never trust that people were on the side that they claimed to be on.

An elder could be just as cruel as a demon…

The battle that had waged in the magical world for centuries was pointless…no one would ever win it.

But many could die for it.

Die in vain.

Just as his mother had.

Power was the only thing that could be trusted. It was absolute. Measurable. One could not question power they way they could question the vague concepts of morality. Wyatt had always had lots of power, and he was just beginning to put it to good use. He was extraordinary.

Unique.

And so was Chris…there was no telling how far they could go if only they could work together….

He was willing to do whatever it took to get his bother at his side.

"You'll understand soon, Christopher." Wyatt muttered to himself as he watched the shadows of a candles flame dance on the cave wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, um, thanks for coming everyone. I guess we should get started." Chris said nervously as he surveyed the small classroom at the magic school which now contained about twenty five witches. "Has every one written down their name and powers?" he asked, glancing down at the clip board that had been passed around the room.

There was a general grumble of confirmation.

"Great." Chris stated, trying to sound enthusiastic and confidant; even though he was everything but.

It had been four days since he had first met with his father to discuss the plan for rescuing the witches Wyatt had taken, and he was now meeting with the group that he was expected to guide on the quest. Chris had never considered himself a leader, and he found it terribly nerve wracking to be standing at the front of the room, entrusted with the lives of all of these people.

"I…I guess I should begin by introducing myself." He stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with every one in the room. He could feel their penetrating gazes on him…and he could sense their apprehension. "My name is Chris Halliwell. I'm part whitelighter, part witch…my mother was the oldest charmed one. I was trained at magic school until I decided to transfer to a mortal high school when I was fifteen, and I have taken on whitelighter duties for the past couple of years."

Chris stopped talking and took a nervous glance around the room. Most present did not seem impressed and many looked even more hesitant than they had when they first came in.

"So…We're being led into battle by a pacifist who also happens to be the brother of the guy we're fighting?" A middle aged man at the back of the room asked, his tone clearly showing that he was not pleased.

Chris hesitated and drew a deep breath. He had been worried that they would not be willing to take orders from him…and what the man said made sense.

Wyatt was his brother.

He was primarily a whitelighter

Why should they have any confidence in him?

He was finding it hard to have any confidence in himself…

"Firstly, I want to assure you all that I am nothing like my brother." He stated his voice firm. "I have been on the side of good my entire life, and I always will be. I am willing to do whatever it takes to stop Wyatt. He is a threat to everything I stand for."

A slight hum filled the room.

"Secondly, I may be half whitelighter, but I am also half witch; from a family that is known for all of its successful vanquishes. Sure, I'd much rather be healing witches then hunting demons, but right now, eliminating the threat is what's necessary and I am fully capable of doing it."

A boy about Chris' age gave a loud scoff and folded his arms across his chest. "You expect us to believe that crap, Halliwell?" he asked, his blue eyes steely. "You'll probably be sitting on your angelic little ass in the safety of magic school while the rest of us risk our lives in the underworld."

Forcing himself not to loose his temper, Chris turned to the young witch. There seemed to be something familiar about him…but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I will be down there with you the entire time." Chris replied "This is as much a risk to me as it is to you. Maybe if you gave me a chance to explain the strategy, you'd understand that."

The boy did not respond and the rest of the room remained silent. "Excellent." Chris began, hardly able to suppress his smirk. "Our basic plan is to attack the prison while

Wyatt and most of the upper level demons are occupied with the opening of the Manor Museum on New Years Eve. We have divided you into two groups- this one is obviously being led by me, and the other is being led by a witch named Katie. We are group A, and that means that we are the ones beginning the attack. The location of the prison has been clearly marked on this map-" he gestured to the roughly drawn map of the underworld he had posted on the wall. "And Leo will orb us down to this passage at precisely 11:59pm. Those of you with the best offensive powers will make up our front line and everyone will be equipped potions and spells that can be used against the demons."

He paused and glanced up at the witches. It appeared that at some point during his speech their apprehension had began to fade.

Chris drew a deep breath before continuing even more confidently. "We're expecting mostly lower level demons, and they really should be no match for us, especially if we catch them by surprise. We have also received word that Wyatt has placed many darklighters on guard at the prison so this afternoon we are going to be putting darklighter poison into a number of the potions. Leo and I will be unable to help with this for obvious reasons, so I would appreciate one or two volunteers to assist Katie. The next time we meet I will be giving you some handouts with vanquishing spells for the most common types of lower level demons and it is imperative that you lean them all. We will also be discussing our specific manoeuvres and our strategy once we mange to reach the inner prison."

He paused.

"Any questions?"

There was no response for several seconds, and Chris was about to give a sigh of relief when the troublesome young man who had spoken earlier decided to complain once again.

"Yeah, I have a question." He began, his voice held more than a hint of arrogance. "Why do you get to be the one who tells us what to do? Is it because your daddy is the guy in charge? Quite frankly, that's a really stupid reason."

Chris resisted the urge to orb the witch to Antarctica, and mentally calmed himself before giving a response. "Look," he said with annoyance. "I realize that you're scared to go on this mission- every one is- and that's okay. But we do not have time to debate over who's in charge. If you want to leave, that's fine. Go." He glanced down at his clip board that held the list of all present. "What's your name? I'll cross you off the list."

The other boy smirked and remained firmly rooted in his spot. "My name is Robert Cadwell. But I'm not leaving, and I am most certainly not afraid."

Chris' heart rate suddenly increased. He remembered that name…no wonder the boy looked so familiar...

Robert Cadwell had made his life a living hell during his years at magic school.

They had been in the same year.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me." Robert drawled, a smirk still plastered on his round face. "What a happy little reunion this is turning out to be…don't you agree, Dead Boy?"

Chris cringed at the use of the name that other kids had teased him with in primary school. He had thought that that terrible chapter of his life was far behind him. "Yes, wonderful to see you again." He said sarcastically, glaring at the young man.

After several seconds he realized that their private conversation must have been causing much confusion among the rest of the witches. This really wasn't the best time to drudge up childhood rivalries.

"Right, well, I think that's pretty much it for today." He said, turning his attention back to everyone else. "I'll see you back here on Christmas eve, and then again on boxing day. Before we get further into this, I would like to offer any of you the opportunity to back out." He chanced a small glance back at Robert. "I do not want any of you to feel that you are being forced to participate…"

After almost a minute of silence- during which no one moved- Chris gave a satisfied nod. "Good. I'll see you all back here later."

The noise of many conversations filled the room as the witches began to slowly filter out. Overall, Chris was feeling pretty good about the situation. It seemed that many were beginning to trust his authority and he had reason to hope that- by the time they went to battle- they would not hesitate to follow his directions.

Well, most of them anyway…

"You haven't changed." Robert stated coolly as the room emptied. He had not moved with the others and it was evident that he was not willing to leave Chris alone just yet. "You're just as cocky as I remember…you think that just because you have more powers than most people, you have the right to boss us around. That's always been the problem with your kind."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to face the young man. "As much as I'd like to show you how wrong you are, I really don't have time to argue right now. What don't you do everyone a favour and not show up to the next meeting? It's evident that you hate listening to what I say."

Without leaving him enough time to respond, Chris orbed out of the classroom.

Robert glared at the spot where his childhood foe had just stood. "Stupid arrogant whitelighter." He muttered to himself as he turned and stormed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat alone in her dark house, listening to the sound of blown branches hitting her window.

She couldn't sleep…and she knew that she wouldn't have any peace until she found a solution to her problem. Lord Wyatt wanted Bianca captured and brought to him…and if Elizabeth failed it was safe to say that her own life was on the line.

She had to find a way of breaching the blocking spells Bianca had placed on her apartment.

Soon….

The old grandfather clock struck midnight, painfully reminding her of the little time that she had left.

As the seconds ticked away, so did her chances for survival.

What she still did not understand is why Lord Wyatt was so set on getting Bianca. Sure, she had once been good at what she did, but it had been many years since she had shown any desire to kill. There were many other young phoenixes that would gladly serve Wyatt…but it seemed that no one but Bianca would please him.

Perhaps he desired to keep her as a mistress…maybe even a wife. There was no doubt that a child of their combined blood lines would be excessively powerful.

The perfect heir.

This idea excited her greatly.

Even though She and Bianca were not on good terms, it would still be such an honour to seen her niece bear the child of the man who would one day rule the planet.

Elizabeth was suddenly filled with a new enthusiasm; if that was indeed why he wanted her then the sooner she could deliver her niece the better. She didn't want him to change his mind.

She would start work immediately, and with any luck she would find a way in by Christmas day.

Lord Wyatt would soon get what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXX

It was nearly three in the morning, and all but one occupant of the magic school were fast asleep.

A man paced anxiously across his small room.

Thinking.

Seething.

The meeting that day had shown him one thing….

He had been rooting for the wrong side.

It was time to correct his mistake.

Silently, he made his way across the room and opened his spell book. Reciting the necessary incantation, he disappeared in a whirl of white and reappeared seconds later in the underworld.

"I am here to speak with Lord Wyatt." He said calmly to the demon that stood watch outside the door to Wyatt's main chambers. "I have some information that I think he will find very useful…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I haven't decided if I like this chapter or not. Tell me what you think. Sorry about the wait, I got stuck for awhile. I know where this is going, but this build up part is proving to be a bit tricky to write. Sorry if the Robert thing was kind of random, I should have mentioned him earlier…you'll have to wait and see where that story line is going, muahahaha.

Patricia L. Bryans- Your review was so nice! Thanks so much, I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying it so far. Yep, my general purpose was to expand on hints mentioned in the show…in the end we should get to some of the scenes in chris- crossed. It means so much to me to hear that I am successfully portraying emotion. I've been trying, but as a first time writer I've been worried. Thanks again!

Quillsandbolts- thanks for another review. Interesting in a good way I hope;)

charmedchick4eva- Thank you for the compliments. I actually missed half of season six (grrrr) so I didn't see the whole Leo becoming and elder part…but lets assume that he eventually became one in both realities, in the unchanged time line it was just a bit later (after Chris was conceived).

lemu91-thanks for the review, and thanks for adding me to your favourites. My name is Leigh (if you haven't noticed it at the top of the page) and if I write any non- Charmed stories that will most likely be Smallville stories.

ilovedrew88- Yeah, I wanted to tie in the whitelighter thing at some point because I thought it was funny and I think it may become important later…not to sure yet. Thanks for another great review!

AnimeAlexis- Like I said to Lemu91, in my version (and in may I have read) Leo becomes an elder eventually in both time lines. The way I see it, it's the logical reason why Chris hates Leo so much. Sorry the update took so long, thanks for reviewing!


	25. Christmas

Bianca shakily got to her feet and turned on the bathroom tap. After almost three weeks of it, the morning sickness did not appear to be getting any better.

Much to her displeasure, and despite the fact that it was Christmas, this morning had been particularly horrible. It seemed that babies- even partially angelic ones- did not like to give their mothers a break for the holidays.

"Are you alright?" A sleepy looking Chris asked from the door way.

"Besides the fact that our baby seems to hate me…yeah, I'm fine." She replied after she had splashed some refreshingly cool water on her face. "Did the noise wake you up?"

He shrugged. "I guess. But I suppose I can't complain; I'm the one responsible for getting you pregnant in the first place."

"True." Bianca laughed, and moved into his embrace. "It's a wonder I haven't blown you to pieces with a fire ball yet."

"I'd just reform if you did…you can't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled. "Now, how about I prepare you a super nice Christmas breakfast? Bacon, eggs, waffles…anything you want."

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful." She replied.

Smiling, Chris orbed them both to the kitchen and began to assemble what he needed as Bianca took a seat at the table.

A comforting feeling filled her while she watched her boyfriend rummage through the cupboards; it had been rough not having him around as often as she was used to- she missed these simple moments when it was just the two of them. They had not spent much time together this past week; each evening Chris would orb back late from magic school, after a long day of preparations, and fall asleep about an hour later. Most nights Bianca had wanted nothing more than to wake him- she hadn't left the apartment in days and the only person who she had to talk to was Victor (whom they had found a small apartment for on the third floor of the building) - but she realized that Chris needed to get whatever sleep he could. All of this work was really taking a toll on him.

On the bright side, all of the days she had spent alone had given her a chance to work on the various protection spells she had created to block out members of her coven. She had never really told Chris about her encounter with Elizabeth several weeks ago- she didn't want to burden him with anything else- but she also knew that it was important to avoid any further confrontations.

If Elizabeth or any other phoenix found out about her pregnancy did didn't know what would happen…

The thought gave her chills.

Grabbing the newspaper that was lying on the kitchen table, Bianca began to scan the various headlines. She had been checking frequently for any articles that might help with the fight against Wyatt but it was clear that most newspapers had now been swayed in Wyatt's favour.

_Lord Wyatt Captures Four More Witches._

_Witches Destroy Historic Building._

_Threats to be Eliminated by End of Next Year._

_Lord Wyatt announces Plan to Open New Museum..._

It was all propaganda that Wyatt had worked carefully to set up- he was portraying himself as some sort of saviour. He had managed to convince many that he had their best interests at heart…if only people had enough sense to see through all of his lies…

The only thing Wyatt cared about was power.

Bianca was glad that the plan for rescuing the witches was going better than expected, but she could not help but wonder what would come after that. Could they possibly reverse all of the damage Wyatt had done?

She didn't thing so.

"Breakfast is served." Chris said cheerily, placing two plates of steaming food on the table.

He really had gone over board this time- bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, sausage and fruit were all heaping over the plate. She could not help but suspect that he had used at least some magical assistance.

"Looks great, as usual." Bianca said with a smile as she hungrily began to dig in. "I've missed your cooking."

Chris laughed and took his place at the table. "Don't worry, as soon as this is over, I'll cook for you everyday."

There was a long silence as Bianca stared sadly down at her plate; her appetite suddenly deteriorating.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, confused by her strange behaviour.

She sighed. "It's just…these past few days have given me time to think…do you really believe that this will end one day? How can we possibly undo what Wyatt has done?"

"I…I don't know Bianca…but I'm not willing to give up hope yet." He paused and gazed out the window thoughtfully. "Once we save the witches we'll have a lot more power on our side…our chances will be better…"

Chris trailed off and glanced down at the table; it was clear that he was finding it hard to believe his own words. "Lets not talk about this now." He muttered. "It's Christmas…lets enjoy it."

She nodded in agreement, now regretting bringing up the subject.

She didn't know what the future would bring; all she knew for sure was that they had right now.

Chris was right, they needed to enjoy themselves.

"So," she began playfully. "Did you get me a nice present?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas Leo." Katie said as she approached the Elder. Once again, he was hunched over various old tomes in the magic school library. He had been there every day since they had begun to formulate their plan…Katie wasn't even sure if he took time off to sleep anymore…

"Merry Christmas to you too." Leo replied, not looking up from his work.

The girl sighed and seated herself across from him at the table; it was almost five o'clock and she was about to leave for Christmas dinner at Chris and Bianca's…but she wanted to do one last thing before she did.

"You know," She began with an amused smile "I would have thought that Christmas was every angel's favourite holiday …but you obviously don't like it too much if you're willing to stay cooped up in here."

Leo finally looked up from his book. "I do like Christmas, but in light of recent events I can't justify taking any time off." He stated, as if that were his final thought on the issue.

"Come on Leo." Katie persisted stubbornly. "You've worked hard enough for today. Come with me."

"Katie, I…"

"Do it for Chris." Katie cut in, not allowing him to provide any more excuses. "You said that you wanted to make up for not being around when he was a kid…this is a perfect time to start. He wants you there; I know he does."

Leo did not reply and Katie took it as a sign of victory.

"Come on, you can orb us both there." She stated, closing the book he had been reading and grabbing on to his wrist. "You'll only be gone a few hours."

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Leo said quietly.

Katie rolled her eyes; she could see where Chris got some of his stubbornness from. "Don't talk, just orb." She insisted, locking eyes with him.

"Fine." He muttered. "But only for a couple of hours." And with that, the pair dissolved into a swirl of blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris stood alone in the bedroom starring at the small velvet box in his hand.

After all he had been through in the past few months he would have thought that he had built up a little more courage…but he remained terrified.

Opening the lid, Chris stared down at the modest diamond engagement ring he had purchased. He wished that he could have bought her something more extravagant- Bianca deserved the most expensive ring in the world- but this was all he had been able to afford.

He hoped that she'd like it anyway…

He hoped that she would say yes…

'Of course she will, she loves you, and you love her.' The logical part of his brain screamed…but he could not suppress his feeling of doubt. He could never really be sure of anything…the last few months had proven that.

"Chris, can you help me for a second?" Bianca's voice called from the living room.

He quickly closed the box and shoved it back into his pocket.

He would ask her tonight…

"What do you need?" He asked as he walked into the room.

His grandfather had come by about an hour ago and was presently sitting on the couch flipping through the various Christmas specials. Chris was glad to seem him look so happy; he had recovered well from his encounter with Wyatt.

As soon as Bianca caught sight of him she shoved a light bulb into his hand and pointed up to the ceiling. "The old bulb burnt out." She stated. "And I don't feel like going down stairs to get a ladder…could you maybe do the floaty thing?"

He smiled. "You mean hovering? Sure." Chris quickly forced himself to float up towards the ceiling and screwed in the new light. "There." He said satisfactorily as he touched back down on the ground "Glad I could put my power to good use."

Victor gave a quiet laugh from the couch as he watched his grandson in amusement. "You know, if I recall correctly, I believe that is how the girls discovered that your father was a whitelighter." He stated. "He told them that he was a handyman and then Phoebe walked in on him hovering to change a light bulb…I imagine that must have been quite the shock."

Both Chris and Bianca smiled.

"I think I heard that story at one point." Chris recalled as he joined his grandfather on the couch. "Mom refused to believe it at first."

"That's understandable." Bianca stated amusedly. "I can honestly say that I know how it feels to discover that your boyfriend is actually an angel…defiantly hard to believe."

The sound of orbing suddenly tore all three away from their thoughts and Leo and Katie materialized in the middle of the room.

"Hi everyone" Katie said cheerily as she glanced around. "Hope you don't mind, but I talked Leo into finally taking a break."

"Of course we don't mind." Bianca replied, hugging both the young witch and her prospective father in law. "Merry Christmas."

"Um, yeah, hi Dad." Chris said somewhat stiffly, not bothering to move from his spot on the couch.

Katie gave a slight frown; she had hoped that Chris would be a little happier, but she supposed that this behaviour was to be expected- with any luck as the night wore on, the Christmas spirit would help cast aside old issues. She placed the few presents she had brought under the small tree. "So, do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Actually, you could help me rescue my stuffing." Bianca said with a chuckle "I'm not sure what went wrong."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You should have let me do it." He grumbled.

"I don't want to hear it, Chris." Bianca shot back in false anger as she and Katie walked into the next room.

There was a tense silence after the girls left.

"So, Leo…been keeping busy I guess." Victor said, unable to stand the uncomfortable calm.

"Yes. I'm sure Chris has told you all about our plans." Leo replied shortly.

Victor nodded.

There was more silence.

"Chris," Leo said suddenly, his gaze directed at the small tree Chris and Bianca had set up several days ago. "You really shouldn't use magic like that…personal gain issues aside…"

He was referring to the magical orb lights Chris had contributed to the plastic pine.

Chris glared at his father. "I think it's up to me to decide when I use my magic. Spare me the lecture."

"I think they look nice." Victor added unhelpfully.

The tension in the room was becoming almost unbearable.

"The turkey smells great." Leo stated, trying to change the topic away from anything magic related. "I can't remember the last time I had a Christmas turkey."

"That's because you haven't come to Christmas dinner since I was five years old, Dad." Chris said angrily, his green eyes flashing with pent up rage.

Leo sighed; it seemed that no matter what he said, Chris was not in the mood to get along. "Look Chris," he began, standing up from his seat. "If you don't want me here, I can go…it's obvious that you don't enjoy my company…"

"Don't be ridiculous Leo." Bianca's voice cut in from the kitchen door way. "You're not going anywhere. It's Christmas…and that means you're supposed to spend time with family…right Chris?"

Chris grumbled something in response.

"Good." Bianca replied with a forced smile. "Now, dinner is served."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost two hours and a whole lot of food later, the five occupants of the small apartment sat happily around the small wooden table.

"Best meal I've had in awhile." Victor said happily as he took a deep sip of his wine.

"I agree." Katie added as she stood to help clear the last of the dishes. "Thanks so much for inviting me, guys."

Thankfully, the dinner had gone a lot smoother than the conversation beforehand; Chris seems to accept that his father legitimately wanted to be there and, with the assistance of a glass of wine or two, seemed quite happy. Leo also seemed content and Katie, Bianca and Victor were just pleased to see father and son getting along.

All present had almost forgotten about the evils they would have to face in the coming days.

"So how's my little grandson doing?" Leo asked, looking down at Bianca's stomach.

She smiled. "Other than making his mommy sick everyday…he…or she…seems to be doing just fine."

Chris nodded and agreement. "Yep, he's even orbed her a few times." He stated with evident pride as he leaned towards the small pregnant bump. "You're gonna be just like your daddy." He cooed in a very sappy baby voice. "Yes you are…yes you are…"

"Umm..Chris?" Bianca questioned with confusion as she watched her boyfriends very uncharacteristic behaviour. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine." Leo answered for him. "Unfortunately he seems to have inherited my alcohol tolerance…angels and drinking don't really go together."

Everyone else laughed and continued to watch Chris' rather amusing performance.

"Let's open presents!" He exclaimed happily, suddenly jumping to his feet and dragging Bianca with him into the living room. There was a boyish excitement in his eye and Bianca could not help but imagine what an adorable kid he must have been. She hoped that their child really did take after his (or her) daddy.

Once everyone had taken a seat she helped to distribute the small pile of gifts. They all began to rip back the brightly coloured paper and thanked each other for what they had received- to any onlooker, at that moment they would have appeared to be a completely normal family.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring presents for all of you." Leo said quietly from his position on the couch. "I wasn't expecting to…"

"That's okay!" Chris said cheerfully, jumping to his feet. "I'm just glad you're here, I have something I've been wanting to give you."

Leo looked perplexed as a small square package appeared in Chris' out stretched hand. "Here." He said, shoving it at his father.

The elder noticed that the wrapping paper was torn in several places and looked more than a bit faded- it appeared that Chris had been holding onto this package for a very long time. Leo slowly tore back the paper and found himself speechless as he stared down at the gift. It was a picture frame- made of popsicle sticks, glue, sparkles and paint. It looked as if it had been done by a young child. Inside the frame was an old picture of Piper, Wyatt and Chris- with a cut out picture of himself pasted beside.

If it weren't for the obvious patches of glue attaching his image to the others, it would have looked like a proper family portrait.

"Chris, what-" he began to question, but Chris cut him off.

"I made it for you. When I was six." Chris explained, glancing down at the poorly crafted item. "Since you came for Christmas the year before, I thought that you would be coming back…and I thought that if I gave you a picture of us you might remember to visit more often. But you didn't come, and for some reason I've never been able to throw it out…"

Leo desperately fought back the tears that were beginning to well in his green eyes. He had made a lot of mistakes during the past hundred years, but there was none he regretted more than not being there for his sons. He had fought so hard to be with Piper- and then to have children…but he left them, soon after Chris was born. He had been foolish to think that he could do more good as an elder. His family had needed him…if he had been there, maybe Piper could have been saved…maybe Chris would still love him…maybe Wyatt would be good…

HE wished that there was a way to go back and do it all over again.

"Thanks Chris." He managed to choke out. "It's perfect."

Chris shrugged and turned back towards Bianca. "Do you like it?" he asked, referring to the gift he had given her "I know you love red."

"Of course I like it." Bianca said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as she held up the sweater he had given her. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed- from the way he had been acting that morning she had been expecting something more…

Chris grinned at her and she tried to make sense of his expression…it seemed that his alcohol induced haze had now begun to wear off…but she still could not get a clear read off of him.

Maybe he still had plans for later…

"I have something for you too, Bianca." Victor piped up. "Actually, it's more for the baby…but I addressed it to you. It's still in my apartment- couldn't find the strength to carry it up."

She smiled at the old man with whom she had begun to bond with over the past few weeks. She had genuinely enjoyed the hours they had spent together- he was like the grandfather she had never had.

"I'll go get it." Chris said as he began to orb.

Bianca grabbed his wrist and forced him back into solid form. "I don't think so." She stated, giving him her no nonsense look. "You're still not completely sober- you could end up orbing somewhere else instead."

"I'm fine." he pouted adorably. "I just had two glasses."

"Yeah, and evidently that's your limit…I'll get it you stay here." With that Bianca let go of his arm and shimmered out of the room.

"I hope she'll like it…I had a hell of a time picking it out." Victor muttered, taking another sip of his wine.

Chris laughed. "She likes any present." He paused as he caught sight of the shocked expression on Leo's face. "Dad, are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Leo was starring at the spot from which Bianca had left…his mouth opening and closing as if he could not find the right words to say.

"She…you…I thought you said Bianca was a witch." The elder said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Chris, Victor and Katie all exchanged puzzled glances.

"Um, she is." Chris stated with confusion. He didn't know why Leo was acting so strange.

"No…" Leo began again, standing bolt upright and walking towards his son. "She just shimmered. Witches don't shimmer, Chris. Demons shimmer."

Now it all made sense. Chris had forgotten the story they had told Leo about Bianca…he had been under the impression that she was just a regular witch…he internally cursed himself; he should have told Bianca not to shimmer…he knew that Leo would react like this.

He had been with the elders for far too long.

"She's not a demon!" Chris defended, getting to his feet so that he could look his father in the eye. He suddenly felt very sober.

"She's obviously been lying to you…I know a demon when I see one." Leo paused and an even more mortified look crossed his face. "You got a demon pregnant, Chris…do you know how serious this is…"

Chris' eyes were flashing with rage. "That's enough!" he exclaimed, not allowing Leo to finish his sentence. "Bianca is not a demon; she's a phoenix…that's why she can shimmer. And even if she was a demon I would have thought that you would have trusted me a bit more to make my own decisions…"

"A phoenix?" the elder questioned. "Aren't they assassins? Witches who were turned demonic by years of murder-"

"Bianca has disowned her coven." Chris responded hotly. "She's not like them. She doesn't kill anymore."

"You can't expect her to fight her nature Chris…the thirst to kill is imbedded in all phoenixes…she may have stopped for now, but she'll go back,"

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Chris exclaimed. "You know Bianca, she's not evil. And you of all people should realize that genetics aren't everything…look at Wyatt, he certainly hasn't turned out to be a pacifist…"

Leo did not respond for several seconds and both father and son glared intensely.

"I'm leaving." Leo stated suddenly as he dissolved into blue orbs and left the room.

There was a long silence.

"Chris." Victor said soothingly as he stood up and moved to his grandson's side. "I'm sure he didn't mean it…he's been under a lot of stress recently."

Chris rolled his eyes. "He meant it. But it's fine. I've never cared what he thinks…why should I start now."

"Once he calms down a bit he'll realize that he's just being stupid." Katie said quietly, feeling a but guilty for dragging Leo with her in the first place. "He was surprised, that's all. He'll get over it."

"Get over what?" Bianca asked as she shimmered back into the room with a large package. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Chris lied quickly. "Leo just left…decided that he had taken enough time off. He's always been an over working jackass."

Bianca gave him a comforting smile. "Well at least he came for a bit. And I'm sure he'll come around more often once the baby is born…speaking of the baby…can I open the present now Victor?"

"Of course." Victor replied.

Without another moments hesitation the young woman tore back the Christmas paper to reveal a beautifully carved wooden crib. "It's wonderful!" she gasped, moving across the room to give the old man a hug. "I love it."

Victor shrugged. "I figured you'd need it, and I really liked this one…my great grand child deserves the best."

"Thanks Grandpa." Chris said with a weak smile.

"No problem." He replied. "Now, does anyone feel like some of that apple pie I brought? The guy at the bakery said it was their most popular dessert."

"Count me in!" Katie exclaimed happily as all four returned to the kitchen table to enjoy this last peaceful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt sat alone in his dark chambers, polishing the hilt of his sword.

It was the first Christmas he had spent alone…what remained of his family now officially hated him and he had not seen it fit to replace their company with that of demons.

He had not, however, allowed himself to wallow in self pity- he knew that by this time next year his brother would be at his side…that thought kept him content.

The other day an unexpected informant had told him of his fathers plans to rescue the witches he had taken captive since his rise to power. Wyatt found it rather amusing that his father and brother still believed that there was a chance of defeating him…perhaps they did not fully realize the amount of power he possessed…the amount of power Excalibur possessed…

With any luck, Elizabeth would deliver Bianca within the next few days and he could begin to put his plan into action. If he managed to break Bianca first, then he knew that he could lure Chris to him.

He realized that for this to work, he would need the assistance of one very special demon…

A demon that had come close to breaking the charmed ones on many occasions…

A demon with a very particular power…

The demon of fear.

First thing tomorrow he would summon Barbas and help him to prepare for the very important task ahead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night Chris stared up at the dark ceiling of the bedroom he and Bianca now shared.

It had certainly been an eventful Christmas…his little fight with Leo was perhaps the most notable highlight.

That had put him in a rather dark mood and he had decided against giving Bianca her big present; he wanted to do it when everything was perfect…and today's perfect mood had certainly been ruined by his father.

Maybe he would give her the ring after he had completed his first mission.

_If_ he completed it…

He would bring her to their special spot in the park and ask her the question that had been burning on his mind for quite some time.

He didn't care what his father said.

He loved Bianca and he knew that nothing…not Leo…not Wyatt…not anyone…could possibly tear them apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Officially my longest chapter yet…which is odd because it was intended to be sort of filler. I guess I just couldn't stop myself. Sorry that it's a Christmas chapter posted a few weeks late…when I started I thought I would make it to this point by the 25th but unfortunately I did not. Hope you had enough residue of the season left in you to enjoy it anyway! Will try to update soon.

(Will update sooner if you **REVIEW!)**

phoebe turner- Thanks again. I think you may have set the record for the most reviews ;)

lemu91- Thanks for another review!

charmedchick4eva- Glad you enjoyed it! Here is the update.

Patricia L. Bryans- Thanks for the review! It made me smile, and don't worry, I can get nit picky about things too. In answer to your query…I did not see "Oh My Goddess." So I don't know the exact details of the Paige situation, but in "Spin City", Chris tells Paige that, in the future, she was the one he would ask to borrow money (thus implying that she was alive). This is just one of the many inconsistencies in the Charmed universe…but for the purposes of my story I decided to have Paige die in her forties- thus my comparison is not a mistake. Thanks for challenging me; I love to justify myself (seriously)...and if I have made any big mistakes I'd like to know…it's hard to keep track of everything I've said in past chapters. Tata!


	26. Tears

Leo sat alone in the small bedroom he now inhabited at magic school. It was dark, musty and cramped- he generally preferred not to spend his time there- but today he needed to be somewhere where he could think. The events of the past night- Christmas night- were running through his mind non stop. Things had been going well with Chris…and then he had managed to ruin it all with his angered reaction towards Bianca.

He couldn't help himself…he had been shocked when his son's girlfriend had shimmered out of the room…like a demon…

When he had orbed back to magic school he had done a little bit of research. According to the general definition, Phoenixes were 'demonically natured witches'. He wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean, but he had always been taught that when the word demonic was involved, it could mean nothing good. On the other hand- despite what Chris seemed to believe- he did trust his son's judgement.

If Bianca truly was evil, he refused to believe that Chris would have stuck by her side for the past five months…

Chris knew better than that.

The boy had been right…it was unfair to judge someone based on their origin. It was entirely possible to reject ones heritage…if Wyatt had done it, then Bianca could too…

He just wished that Chris had told him sooner…at least given him some warning…then maybe he wouldn't have made an idiot of himself. But he knew that he shouldn't have really expected that of his son…he had never been there for Chris, why would he suddenly want to confide in him?

And would his reaction really have been any better?

Leo wondered what the other elders would say if they had still been around…he doubted that they would have approved…especially now that there was a child involved. Chris did not seem to realize the amount of responsibility his blood line required- being a whitelighter was something that was supposed to be earned, not inherited- if Chris was going to father a child with Bianca he would have required approval from the council. Chris would have had to fight just as much as he and Piper had.

The only difference was, Chris would not have won.

Maybe that was why Chris had never told him. As Leo thought about it he realized that this was probably a wise idea- if he had still been on the council, chances were he would have gone along with the rest and rejected the idea.

He never would have given Bianca a chance.

He would have acted like an arrogant, all knowing being, with no regard for his son's feelings…

Just as he had last night.

Lucky for Chris, Leo had now lost any authority he had possessed…there was no longer a council of elders that could tear them apart.

And, as Leo continued to think, he realized what a mistake it would have been- Chris obviously loved her…he was happy with her…deep down, Leo knew that Bianca was not demonic…

But if the situation had been different, he would he insisted on their separation.

He probably would have terminated the baby that tainted the whitelighter blood.

…he would have made a huge mistake.

Leo sadly picked up the small frame Chris had given him yesterday to distract him from his dark thoughts. He traced the outline of one of the painted clouds with his finger as he starred down at the family he had lost. His beautiful Piper gazed back at him from the tiny photo, her brown eyes full of pride as she held their youngest son. He missed her so much- he sometimes wished that he had died that day, with the other elders, just so he could see her lovely face again. Never- in life or in death- had he loved another being so deeply.

His eyes flickered over to Wyatt- the boy must have been about seven when this picture was taken. He looked to innocent…so sweet…with his angelic blonde curls and wide blue eyes. He looked so much like his father…and it seemed almost inconceivable that this cute little boy could grow up to do so much harm.

Five year old Chris was nestled comfortably I his mothers arms- he wasn't smiling like Wyatt, but starring out rather seriously…as if his young life had already burdened him with so much. Leo mused that perhaps the little Chris already realized what a complicated journey his life would be…and it must have been difficult, knowing at such a young age that you were different…and that being different meant that you had many expectations placed on you.

Chris had always been a bit like his mother- he just wanted a normal existence.

Leo could not help but feel guilty; if he had not been a whitelighter…if Piper had not been a witch…then their sons' lives would have been much simpler. Maybe the council had had good reason for trying to keep them apart…was it really fair to bring children in to the world, knowing that they would never have a chance for a carefree child hood…a normal life…

He placed the frame back on his night stand and gave a loud sigh. It was approaching the afternoon…he really needed to get back to work. He was doing no good wallowing in his past mistakes.

With one last glance at the picture, Leo stood up and walked out of the room, still haunted by his regretful thoughts.

He never should have left them.

He had been diluted by the elders for nineteen long years…only now was he beginning to realize how stupid he had been…how wrong…

He had lost his chance to have a family…he had pushed them away…let them die…let them turn…

All the while thinking that what he did was for the greater good.

'No,' he realized suddenly. 'Bianca is not the evil one; I am.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Jane Carlton, Peter Hampton and John Porter." Chris looked up from the list he had been reading off of and glanced around the meeting room. His group had gathered once again and were all listening intently as he divided them into sections according to level of power. "You seven are going to make up the second row- which means you are responsible for secondary offensive attacks and assisting anyone who has fallen in the front lines."

The people he had been addressing nodded and attempted to keep the nervous expressions off their faces. As the day of the attack drew nearer and nearer the level of tension within the walls of the magic school had become noticeably higher. Miraculously, all remained committed to the cause- they were all determined to seize this opportunity to rescue their fellow witches- before it was too late.

Chris had also managed to keep himself focused on the task at hand; he refused to let trivial things- such as his fight with Leo yesterday- to distract him from the ultimate goal. He knew how important this mission was. If they were successful it would be a major blow to Wyatt's authority and an even bigger power boost for the side of good.

"That brings me to another very important topic." He continued. "All of the whitelighters will be at the magic school, waiting to be called. If you, or someone near you is injured call for one of them and they will come to assist you."

A hand shot up near the back of the room, catching Chris' eye. "Is there a question?" he asked, trying to make out who the person was.

"Yes." A male voice replied. Chris tried not to groan as he realized who had spoken. Robert had remained strangely quiet throughout the course of the meeting and Chris had begun to hope the other young man had decided to stop being an irritating pest…it now seemed that he had been wrong.

"Why aren't you going to be doing any healing?" Robert questioned a slight smirk on his face.

Several people looked up. It was obvious that they had been wondering the same thing.

"Oh, that's right!" Robert continued with mock realization. "You can't heal. I almost forgot. Wyatt was always the more powerful one…"

Chris felt a flash of anger flow through him. Robert was really trying his patience and he had struck a sore point this time. He could remember his days in magic school…when he had still been trying to reject what he was...

The other kids- like Robert- had made fun of him for being different, and when the elders had requested that Chris join Wyatt for special whitelighter training Chris had been set against it. He hated going up there. He didn't want to be a whitelighter…he didn't want to be like his father…

But he had paid for his decision dearly- he hadn't been able to heal his mother when she needed it most. She had died because of his stubbornness.

He had learned to heal eventually, Sam had taught him, but by then it was too late.

Chris turned to face Robert, using every ounce of strength he possessed not to lash out. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken." He informed him coolly. "I've come a long way since sixth grade."

Wordlessly, he grabbed a letter opener from the desk he was sitting at and dragged it across his left palm, creating a rather deep gash. Many of the witches looked alarmed by his strange behaviour but Chris soon put their minds at ease as he brought his other hand up to the wound and healed it with a golden glow.

Robert could only glare.

Having proven himself, Chris continued. "As you can see, I am able to heal if necessary- but it is rather important that focus on leading the front lines. If it is an absolute emergency, you can call for me." He paused and noted with satisfaction that almost everyone seemed rather impressed. If Robert knew what was best, he would stop with the annoying questions.

"Now," Chris stated with a slightly cocky glance in Roberts direction. "Everyone open your booklet to page four so that we can go over the basic vanquishing spells for scabber demons…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo watched from the hallway as Chris worked with his group. He had been there for quite some time, masked by his invisibility, and he was more than a little impressed by his son's leadership. The boy was only twenty, and yet the other witches, most of whom were older than Chris, seemed to hang on his every word- they trusted him- listened to him.

It was remarkable how far Chris had come in such a short time. When Leo had suggested that Chris take on leadership, he had been quite reluctant…but he now seemed to posses the confidence necessary for the task.

He reminded Leo so much of Piper…not really seeking the responsibility but handling it unbelievably well when it was given to him.

Leo turned away from the classroom door and walked silently down the corridor. He knew that everything would soon be okay.

The mission would be a success. Things were going well.

Nothing could stop them now…

XXXXXXXXX

Bianca sat in the quiet living room of her apartment that afternoon flipping through the newspaper. Chris was still at magic school, and Victor had gone to the doctor's office to get a prescription for the cough that had been bothering him on and off for several weeks, so she was alone, once again, with nothing to do.

She felt so useless, just sitting there. She wished that she could be helping with the mission against Wyatt, but Chris had firmly insisted that it was too dangerous- she had to think about the well being of the baby, not just herself. He was right of course, but it still frustrated her greatly.

Wyatt was gaining more and more support everyday, and she useless to stop it…

Crash

A loud noise from the kitchen caused her to drop the newspaper with alarm. Her heart rate suddenly began to increase as she glanced in the direction of the sound.

She knew that she was being foolish…it was probably just Victor, back from his appointment. Or maybe Chris had come home for a bit…

A little noise really shouldn't get her this worried.

She was being irrational.

"Hello?" she called, forcing her self to her feet and moving towards the kitchen. "Chris?"

There was no answer.

"Chris, is that you?" she asked, he voice wavering slightly. Bianca opened the door to the kitchen and found her self frozen in fear as she saw who had made the sound.

She could hardly breathe.

Her worst nightmare was suddenly coming true.

Elizabeth…

"Who is Chris?" her Aunt asked with mild curiosity from the chair she now occupied at the table.

"No one." Bianca replied a little two quickly. Her mind was spinning; how had Elizabeth managed to break through all of her protection spells? She must have found a glitch…

Bianca wanted nothing more than to shimmer out, but she knew that if she did her aunt would undoubtedly follow…there was no escape once a phoenix was on your trail. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." She said, trying to remain calm. Maybe if she got her out quickly, nothing would go wrong.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, I couldn't very well ignore a demand from Lord Wyatt." She said, not taking he eyes off of her niece. "He is very interested in meeting you…"

"Well, you can tell him that he is never going to." Bianca shot back with more bravery than she felt. Inside, her heart was still pounding frantically as she absorbed what her aunt had just said; Wyatt must have sent her aunt here to retrieve her….so that he could get to Chris. "I want nothing to do with him. He is evil."

"And so are you." Elizabeth retorted. "You're tried to escape your destiny long enough darling. It's time to get back to your roots." She paused and looked rather thoughtful. "You'll need some retraining. You appear to be getting out of shape."

Bianca placed a protective hand on her stomach took a few steps back towards the door way. Wyatt had obviously not told her Aunt all of the details…

"You're acting strange." Elizabeth noted coolly as she stood up and moved towards Bianca, her eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong with you."

Before Bianca could move any further away, Elizabeth grabbed her arm roughly and closed her eyes. Bianca knew exactly what she was doing; she was sensing.

She would soon know…

"No!" Bianca cried, jerking out of the older woman's grasp.

But it was already too late.

Elizabeth had discovered all that she needed.

"You are with child." The woman hissed in disbelief, the shock was evident on her pale face. She stepped towards Bianca again, her eyes flashing with rage. "And it is not just any child. It is the child of a whitelighter."

Tears began to well up in the young woman's eyes as she stared defiantly back at her aunt.

This was it.

It was all going to end.

The day she had feared since learning of her pregnancy had finally arrived.

She just wished that she could have seen Chris one last time…told him how much she loved him…

"You have tainted our blood line!" Elizabeth screeched in rage, violently flinging Bianca into the table. "This child it useless. It will never kill. How dare you bring such shame to our family?"

Bianca cried out as Elizabeth kicked her in the side. She felt the pain rush through her body. Blood seeped down her back where the splintered wood of the table had pierced her skin and her tears were obscuring her vision.

Elizabeth was right. She couldn't escape her destiny. She was going to die; just as generations had before her…at least she had a few happy moments to look back on as the life faded from her body.

Moments with the man she loved.

"Chris…" she moaned quietly just as Elizabeth flung her ragged body back into the splintered wood.

"Is that his name?" Elizabeth questioned with a sneer as she towered over her. "The one who did this to you?"

Bianca was too weak to reply.

"It looks like your angel isn't coming to the rescue this time." The woman laughed. "Maybe he has realized how worthless you are."

"Chris…" she choked out again, her voice barely a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chris gathered the last of his papers together and walked out of the small class room. He was supposed to be meeting with Leo and Katie in five minutes to discuss his group's progress. He seriously wasn't in the mood to see his father after what the man had said about Bianca, but he knew that he had to be professional about the situation and leave all personal grudges aside for the good of the mission.

Over all, he was pleased by how things were going. Everyone had learned their spells, they had begun to work on the massive potion supply and it seemed that their strategy was fool proof.

None the less, he was happy that it would all be over soon- there was just less than a week left until New Years Eve…

He could hardly wait until he got the chance to spend more time with Bianca and focus his attention on the baby. It was still rather hard to believe…he was going to be a father in six short months.

He was determined to do a better job than Leo had.

"Chris…" the sound of Bianca's voice suddenly echoed in his head. All of the papers he had been holding dropped to the floor as a sickening fear passed through him…

She was in trouble.

With out another moment's hesitation he orbed out of the hall way, hoping that he wasn't already too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When he reappeared in the apartment he was met with a horrible sight. Bianca lay bloodied on the kitchen floor as a woman he had never seen before towered menacingly over her.

At the sound of his orbs the woman turned abruptly, her eyes narrowed in anger. "The whitelighter." She hissed dangerously, conjuring a fireball in her out stretched hand. "You did this to her."

Confused by her words, Chris shook them off and orbed across the room to Bianca's side. It was clear that she was slowly beginning to loose consciousness. He placed his hands over her and began to heal the wounds as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He couldn't stand to see her like this.

She did not deserve to be treated this way.

"Get away from her!" the woman screeched, sending a fire ball in his direction.

Luckily, Chris managed to orb out of the way in time and he reappeared in the door way, bubbling with rage.

How dare this woman barge in here and hurt his Bianca?

He sent a bolt of lightening in the woman's direction and she screamed as it struck her painfully in the arm. "Get out of here." He demanded in his most threatening tone.

To his surprise the woman managed to suppress her pain and simply laughed.

"Interesting fire power." She said quietly. "But that will not be enough to stop me. Lord Wyatt has demanded that I bring my niece to him and I always complete my tasks. You may have tainted her, whitelighter, but I assure you that the child she carries will soon be destroyed."

Chris was too shocked to respond.

This woman was a phoenix.

Bianca's aunt.

She was going to hurt the baby.

And Wyatt had sent her to take Bianca away from him…

"Come along Bianca." Elizabeth continued as she walked towards her niece. "I have found a much more suitable husband for you."

"No!" Chris shouted, suddenly finding his voice. "You can't take her!"

Elizabeth smirked as she reached down and grabbed Bianca's arm. "I can and will." She sent another fire ball straight at Chris who did not react fast enough this time. He flew back into the wall crying out as he felt the flames burn his flesh.

"Look, Bianca." Elizabeth said as she jerked the young woman's head up roughly. "Your angel is dying…all because of you. That's all you'll ever be good for; causing death."

And with that, the woman shimmered them both down to Wyatt's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have captured her, my lord." Elizabeth declared triumphantly as she shoved Bianca onto the floor in front of her master. "Just as you asked."

Wyatt stood up from where he had been sitting and made his way towards the pair. "Why is she hurt?" he demanded and he kneeled down and began to heal her remaining wounds.

"I…I am most sorry my lord." Elizabeth stuttered with a slight bow. "I lost my temper…she…she has been impregnated by a whitelighter. You cannot expect me to react well to such horrible news."

"Yes, I know that it is rather unfortunate, but she is less likely to join our side if you injure her." Wyatt replied angrily as he stood back up to face the older phoenix.

Elizabeth returned his gaze fearfully. "I am sorry my lord. But that son of a bitch…"

Before she could finish Wyatt gave a loud laugh and looked down at her somewhat sympathetically. "You really shouldn't have said that." He said, the amusement flickering in his eyes. "No one insults my dearly departed mother and gets away with it."

Elizabeth stared at the young man in shock as she contemplated what he had said…

"He…he is…how?" she gasped in disbelief as it all suddenly became apparent.

"Ah, it appears that you are a bit smarter than I thought." Wyatt said with a smirk as he circled her like a hungry vulture. "Yes, the 'whitelighter' that has been sleeping with your niece is my brother…he's the reason that I needed you to bring Bianca to me. You see, I'm still rather fond of the boy and I intend to get him on my side…he loves your niece and if I can turn her, it will make it much easier to turn him."

Elizabeth said nothing and merely stared blankly ahead as she tried to process what she had just been told.

"Now, Elizabeth." Wyatt said coolly. "Since you have both served your purpose and called my mother a bitch…" He trailed off and sent a huge energy ball directly at her stomach.

The phoenix screamed in pain before her body shattered into tiny brown particles which settled lifelessly on the floor.

Wyatt smiled satisfactorily at his work and turned his attention back to the still groggy girl. He crouched beside her and ran a hand gently down the side of her smooth face. "I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you." He muttered with a small smile as he looked down at her. "You are very beautiful. The perfect Guinevere."

He stood backup, knowing that it was best to seize every minute he could for the sake of his plan. There would be time to admire the girl later. He waved his hand in front of him, summoning another figure into the room. "Barbas." Wyatt began, addressing the demon. "Take this girl to the room I have set up and begin your work."

"Gladly." Barbas replied as he stepped forward. "I sense much fear in this one…yes, she will be easy to convince."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris orbed himself to the magic school library, clutching his abdomen in pain. The fire ball had knocked him out for several minutes….and when he had woken up, it had already been too late to save her…

His Bianca was gone.

Luckily, he had still had enough strength to make it here when he had regained consciousness- and if he could be healed, then could find a solution….

She was still alive. And so was the baby.

He could feel it.

"Chris!" Leo exclaimed as he ran to his son's side and instantly began to heal him with a golden glow. "I sensed you arrive…what happened? Where were you?"

Chris drew several deep breaths and slowly forced himself into a sitting position. Now that the physical pain was gone, the mental pain was beginning to over whelm him.

The woman he loved had been taken.

He felt weak.

Useless…

"Bianca." He choked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Someone took Bianca. Wyatt wanted her."

Leo stared at his son, first in shock and then in sympathy. He was not sure if he should reach out to him or not…maybe Chris didn't want him there right now. He was mad at him, after all- maybe it would just make things worse…

Before Leo had any more time to think Chris threw himself into his father's arms and began to sob uncontrollably, clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

The boy had been through so much and it seemed that he had almost reached his breaking point…

These were tears of defeat.

"Daddy, I can't do this any more." Chris whispered between sobs. "Make it stop."

"We'll get through this, Chris." Leo soothed, stroking his sons dark hair as if he were a little child. "I promise that I'll make everything okay."

The two remained in that spot for hours, not noticing when the sun set and cast darkness over the room, not noticing when the last candle burnt out…

The father comforted the son.

For once, he was just where he needed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Muhahaha, and the climax begins…hoped you like it, this was a difficult chapter to write. I'm sorry that I'm so mean, but I never said that this was a happy story. Much action to come! You may be wondering why the baby didn't orb Bianca out in time...and my answer to that is: because that would be to easy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Patricia L. Bryans- Oh yes, Barbas is most defiantly here, and the next few chapters are going to be all about the horrible things he makes them see. Yes, I am much too evil. Thanks for another review!

Quillsandbolts-Thank you.

charmedchick4eva- Aww, thanks. Glad you liked all the warm fuzzy stuff; sorry to say there won't be any more for awhile.

phoebe turner- Thanks once again. So glad that you're still reading after all this time!!

ilovedrew88- You like the warm fuzzy stuff too, eh? Lol, sorry to disappoint with this chapter…and sorry that Elizabeth did find a way. Maybe I shouldn't have put such a sad chapter next to a happy one…:) Thanks for the review!!

**NOTE-** If you review, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if you'd prefer a happy or sort of sad ending…I have about three alternates in mind, but I'm not sure what people would like best…I'd love to know!!


	27. Down

The next morning, Chris awoke with a start. He frantically looked around at his surroundings; he was in a strange bed in a room he had never seen before. He glanced down at the night stand on his right and a familiar picture frame caught his eye.

The picture frame he had given Leo…

This must be his father's room, he realized suddenly. Leo must have brought him here after he had fallen asleep last night.

Last night…

Bianca.

The horrible images came flooding back and it took every ounce of strength he possessed not to break down.

Wyatt had gone too far this time. He had taken away the person that mattered most…

He felt ill and weak and his eyes still stung from the endless sobs that had overwhelmed him in the library.

Everything after Bianca had been taken was sort of a blur. He could vaguely remember the pain of the fire ball…and then arriving in magic school. And Leo…Leo had healed him…and held him like a child, as he cried for his lost love. Chris suddenly felt very foolish; he should not have lost control like that, he should have been strong- worked on a way to get her back…

Instead, he had cried to his father on the floor of the library. Cried until his worn body forced him into a restless sleep…

He would not allow himself to behave that way today.

Today he would get her back.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Chris threw off the covers and brusquely opened the door. He would go to the library...scry for Wyatt…and then blast him until every

last particle had dissolved into nothingness.

His brother would pay for what he had done.

Chris took only one step away from the room, however, when he noticed a figure slumped beside the doorway.

"Dad?" he said, tentatively giving the man a shake.

Leo looked up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he attempted to smile at his son.

"Good morning." He said somewhat groggily as he got to his feet.

Chris stared at him in confusion, momentarily forgetting about his plan to obliterate Wyatt. "Did you sleep in the hallway?" he asked.

"Yes…" Leo replied with a slow nod. "I wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay…" he trailed off and looked at Chris sympathetically. "You were tossing and turning rather badly and you even orbed back to the library at one point."

Chris felt himself blush slightly. He hadn't sleep-orbed since he had been seven.

"I knew that if I sat outside the door I could sense if you were okay or not." Leo finished. "I didn't mean to-"

"Thanks Dad." Chris cut in with a sigh. "I'm glad you were here…but it must have been horrible sleeping in the hall."

Leo smiled widely for a second at his son's approval and then, remembering what had happened to cause Chris' restless night, quickly turned his expression sombre. "It was fine." He assured. "I'm dead; I don't need that much sleep in the first place…"

Chris nodded a few times before turning around and continuing his trek down the hall way.

Wyatt. Get Wyatt. Save Bianca. His head screamed again.

"Chris?" his father called from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting her back." He replied without turning around.

Leo took off after his son and stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder. He could see the determination in Chris' eyes and it broke his heart to think about all that he was going though.

He could remember all the times that Piper had been taken by one creature or another…it had killed him to know that his beloved wife was out there somewhere…suffering at the hands of evil…

And it was even worse for Chris…this time, the evil that had taken Bianca…the evil that was undoubtedly causing her pain…was his own brother.

"Chris," He began, his eyes pleading. "I know that this must be terrible for you, but you know that you can't take on Wyatt. You've tried, remember? Please don't do something you're going to regret."

Chris' eyes narrowed as his head snapped around to face his father. "You're just saying that because you hate her." He retorted. "You don't want her to be saved."

The boy attempted to orb away but Leo quickly forced him back to the ground.

"That's not true, Chris." He insisted, his voice full of honesty. "I'm sorry for what I have said…I know that she makes you happy, and all I want is for you to be happy…" he paused as he fought back the lump forming in his throat. "Please Chris, you have to listen to me. If you charge in there now he will kill you…the only way to save her…to save you both…is to go ahead with the plan. We need you here; you have to lead your group into battle so that you can rescue everyone that Wyatt has taken…rescue Bianca."

Chris felt his knees grow week as he slowly processed everything that his father said.

He didn't want to wait.

He wanted to barge in there right now.

Wyatt. Kill Wyatt. Save Bianca….

But Leo's heartfelt words had created a seed of doubt inside of him. He couldn't take Wyatt alone…he had proven that before. If they carried out the plan- infiltrating Wyatt's base when it was unoccupied by the biggest threats- then there would be a chance…

As much as he hated o admit it, that was the only possible way.

"Yes…" he choked out suddenly. "We follow the plan."

Leo gave him a reassuring smile. "Good. Let's go finish up with the potions…it will help take your mind off things."

Chris nodded, still not entirely convinced that he was doing the right thing…maybe if he waited, it would be too late…

No.

If she was hurt- if the baby was hurt- he would be able to feel it. She was after all, still technically one of his charges…

So far, she was fine. And he would know as soon as she wasn't.

For now, he would continue as planned, pouring every once of himself into making this mission a success.

Counting down the days until he would see her beautiful face again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in a small alcove of the underworld, Bianca defiantly turned her head away from the demon. She had not slept since she had arrived, but rather sat in complete silence as Barbas used his power to sort through her deepest fears.

As soon as she had regained full consciousness she had discovered that any attempts at a magical escape only resulted in more pain.

There was no way out.

She was trapped.

A single candle cast an eerie glow on the stone wall and centuries of dust coated almost every surface. There was just one roughly carved chair, upon which she had been uncomfortably chained. She was finding it harder and harder to focus her vision as the hours dragged by. She had no idea how long it had been…twelve hours perhaps?

It felt like an eternity.

She yearned to see Chris…to be held in his comforting arms…but she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again…she wasn't even sure if he had lived through Elizabeth's attack…

"Well well well." Barbas said in his slow drawl. "It seems that you, my dear, have a great many fears just waiting to be surfaced." He paused and circled her chair for dramatic effect- he had learned long ago that the delivery was just as important as the words themselves. "Yes. I think our time together is going to be quite enjoyable, don't you agree?

Bianca said nothing, and continued to keep her head turned as far from him as she could.

The demon had not said more than a few words in the past several hours- it seemed as if he was taking his time reading her- making sure that what he showed would be just right. Although she fought with all of her might not to show it, Bianca was already terrified. She did not need the demon of fear to tell her that she harboured a great deal of inner turmoil; she had been conflicted about many aspects of her life for as far back as she could remember and she had always worked so hard to keep her fears repressed.

Bianca had never encountered this demon before, but from what she had heard, she knew that a few hours was all that he would need to send her hurling over the edge.

"Maybe" Barbas continued. "We should start will some of the less prominent fears…you know, work our way up to the really, really, big issue here."

He leaned towards her and she cringed as she felt his warm sour breath against her neck. "- and I think we both already know what that issue would be…" he whispered, a slow smirk spreading across his pale face. The demon drew back slightly and made a small hand gesture- turning his palm towards his face as if to read something off of it.

"Oh yes…this is a good one." He muttered, looking up towards her; locking his cold grey eyes with her warm brown. "You fear that one day your sweetheart is going to leave you…poor Bianca, left all alone…"

She tried to turn away from him again but she was unable to fight the hypnotic force that drew her too him. He was reeling her in…his words filled her body with a cold fear and her mind could not help but dwell on what he had said…

What if Chris did leave her one day?

Would she be able to carry on…?

A flash of light blinded her momentarily and she felt a strange force pulling her to her feet.

_She was no longer in the small cave but rather back in her apartment. Something was different though…it was almost as if a thin curtain had been placed across her eyes, obscuring the scene and making her feel like an outsider. An observer._

_She watched as both she and Chris walked into the room and she was suddenly very aware that this was only a vision…she wasn't back home…and this hadn't happened_

…_yet._

"_I just talked to Leo." Chris said, his tone lacking all of the warmth that she had come accustomed to. He was dressed strangely in white and gold robes unlike anything she had ever seen. "Now that Wyatt has been defeated" He continued. "We both agree that it is important to rebuild what was destroyed 'up there'. We have quite a few new whitelighters who need to be trained and we're working on recruiting even more."_

"_That's great." The other Bianca said, stepping forward to give Chris a hug._

_But he pulled away from her grasp- looking annoyed and…repulsed._

"_I won't be staying here any longer." He stated, giving her a steely gaze. "My father has asked me to join the council of elders and I have agreed. That is my true destiny, Bianca, I was never meant to be here with you…we're too different. We were foolish to think that this could ever work."_

_The other Bianca fell to her knees, sobbing as she clung to the hem of his robes. "No…"she choked "…you can't"_

"_I am sorry." Chris replied, not sounding sorry at all. "But you've always know that this would happen Bianca…you said it when we first met…good and evil are never meant to be." And with that he dissolved into a cloud of blue…_

_Bianca felt her heart crumble as she watched Chris orb away to the heavens…to where he belonged. She saw herself collapse onto the floor like a lowly beast…mourning for the one shred of hope in her life that had now left her forever…_

A sickening tug jerked her back into reality…back to the cave.

Back to the darkness.

Barbas shook his head in mock sympathy as he watched a few tears stray down her face. "Poor Bianca…" he whispered in her ear. "All alone…she doesn't deserve to be loved…especially not by the son of a charmed one and an elder….oh no, he was never meant to be with her…"

She drew in a shaky breath. "That will never happen." She hissed. "All you do is create lies…"

"I create nothing- I simply show you what is already there- building inside of you. You are the one that fears it, Bianca. You fear that one day he will realize what a horrible being you really are…realize that every moment he spends with you is a waste."

"No!" Bianca shouted, refusing to succumb to the tears burning in her eyes. "He loves me, I know he does."

Barbas gave a slow chuckle. "He may be infatuated with you …but those feelings will soon fade. He will never truly love you. How can he? You're a monster; you hunger for your next kill…"

_The light flashed before her once again and she found herself in a dark alley way, surrounded by almost twenty people. Without even thinking about it she threw herself at the closest one, plunging a knife into his gut. _

_Once the first had crumpled to the ground she moved on to the next victim- pelting him with fire balls until he was nothing but ash._

_Again and again she stabbed. Fire balls erupted from her hands- flying in all directions around the alley._

_Screams filled her ears and warm blood splashed across her body._

_She hardly noticed._

_Finally the last was gone and she stood alone. _

_Fulfilled._

_She had forgotten how satisfying a successful mission could be._

"_Bianca." A soft voice called from behind her, breaking her away from her thoughts. The girl turned around to see that Chris had joined her._

_He stood in the darkest corner, enveloped in a golden ray of light, his beautiful green eyes red with tears. "How could you?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. "How could you kill all of those innocents?"_

_Bianca looked down at her bloody hands which were now shaking uncontrollably. She had killed so many…without even a second thought._

_It had been instinct._

_She truly was a monster… _

"So you see- you are a terrible person...no one can ever really love you." Barbas' words brought her back to the cave and filled her with a darkness unlike any she had felt before. "Especially not him. Angels don't love those who have fallen to hell…those who are filled with a thirst for blood. You were born among the damned, Bianca…that is were you belong…"

Bianca cold not hold back any longer. She allowed her sobs overrun her she shook in a combination of grief and terror.

She was afraid that Chris would leave her…

She was afraid of being alone…

And most of all, she was afraid of herself…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of sobs from the neighbouring room told Wyatt that his plan to break Bianca was going as planned. Barbas had spent a great deal of time reading her and he had now moved on to showing her the fears that would best achieve what they had discussed.

Wyatt knew that for his plan to work, every thing would have to be timed just right. Luckily, Elizabeth had managed to deliver Bianca soon enough before New Years Eve… the girl would be almost fully manipulated by the time Chris arrived.

That was crucial to his plan…He needed Bianca on his side before he began to work on Chris. Chris needed to hear directly from his beloved that joining Wyatt was the best choice. Wyatt had tried telling him exactly that on many occasions, but the boy had refused to listen…refused to give in to the temptation.

He knew that once Bianca seconded the plea, Chris would be much more likely to sway.

Wyatt had prepared the perfect room for his brother…one that would undoubtedly assist in the dredging up of past memories. Unlike Bianca, he did not want Chris imprisoned in discomfort; doing that would not help to achieve his goal.

He wanted Chris to join him willingly- to see that he really did care for him. He wanted his brother to realize that he could be merciful as well a cruel.

To do so he had prepared a special potion that would assist him in calling up specific memories that Chris needed to relive…

This, accompanied with a few visits form Barbas (who had jumped at the opportunity to work his magic on the son of one of his most memorable foes) was his best hope of finally getting Chris at his side….

"Four more days, little brother." He muttered to himself with a satisfied smirk. "Four more days until you're mine."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Phew, another one down. Not entirely happy with it, but it said what it needed to say. **PLEASE REVIEW**…I was so sad, only 3 reviews for the last one and personally, I thought it was one of my best chapters. Are people still reading this? Are you loosing interest?? Please tell me!

On the plus side, the reviews I DID get were some of the best thus far:) Thanks guys!

charmedchick4eva- So glad that you liked it! In answer to your question; Wyatt isn't pure evil, he is just very very misguided (as a result of Gideon and various other events I may discuss) thus, Piper and especially Chris still matter to him. I've been trying to establish that his love for Chris is the last thing that keeps him somewhat sane…if that goes away, we'll have to see what happens, muhahaha. I'm happy to hear that you liked the Leo-Chris moments (I love those too!), and thanks for your input on the ending!

Alyssa – Yay! The last Chapter was one of my favourites too, so glad that you enjoyed reading it. In regards to the ending, I've been thinking and I'm pretty sure that I will be doing a sort of combination of happy/sad…something that leaves a bit of hope for the future. Thanks so much for the input and thanks for the great review! (and don't worry, there is still quite a bit left)

mizunderstood writer – Yes, I also love Leo- Chris moments, lol, I guess that's pretty obvious, eh? Thanks for the review and for giving your opinion about the ending!!

**Finial Note**- Alyssa brought up the idea of a sequel in her review and I have already been considering it and have now decided (with some certainty) that there will be one. So even when this ridiculously long story ends, there will be more! Horary! (First I have to finish my other fic though…just to be fair to the people who like that one.)

Tata!


	28. Futurus

Victor stood in Bianca and Chris' quiet apartment, gazing out at the slowly rising sun. He had awoken before the dawn; his many worries preventing him from getting any refreshing sleep.

He had not seen Chris in two days and he had heard from Leo that Bianca had been captured by some crazed follower of Wyatt…he had no idea what was going on…no idea if the girl that he had come to love as a granddaughter was going to be okay…

For the hundredth time in the past few months, Victor felt hopelessly left out. He had always known that his girls were different; that Wyatt and Chris were different- but he still couldn't suppress his nagging desire to become a part of their world. He wanted to understand magic. He wanted to be able to help…

But it was too late now.

It was too close to the end…

And he was so far out of the loop that he knew he could never be let in.

He was just a useless mortal…

Mortality.

That was a word that he had spent a considerable amount of time dwelling on in the past few days. It was a word that had suddenly become very real…

As he watched the beautiful glow of the sun spread across the horizon he could not help but wonder how many more sunsets he would be alive to experience. He wished that he had taken a little more time to enjoy the simple pleasures in life- even the most expensive of wines, the most luxurious of cars- were nothing compared to the beauty that sprang from the natural world…

The beauty that had surrounded him everyday…and that, miraculously, he had always failed to notice.

The doctor's words had changed all of that in an instant.

Suddenly, everything had become so overwhelmingly wonderful…so perfect…

"You're dying." The doctor had said sombrely. "Cancer."

And boom, just like that, the flowering buds in the trees had filled him with unimaginable joy…the sweet song of the crickets had given him peace as he had made his way home…now that he knew his time was limited, everything contained so much more meaning.

He wondered briefly if every person experienced this in their old age. Did everyone see what he saw now, as they counted down the days until the end?

He hoped so.

Everyone should feel this way…he wished that he had taken the time to feel this way sooner…

"Four months." The doctor had continued. "You have four months."

Victor knew that he should be terrified…he was about to venture into the unknown, after all, leaving everything familiar behind…but the only word that he could use to describe his current state was contentment.

He was ready for this.

He had been for a very long time.

Nothing had been the same since his girls had left him.

What still kept him rooted, however, were his worries about Chris and Bianca. He hoped that it all would work out…somehow. He would die happy if he knew that they were both safe…that their baby was safe…

But all of the news about Wyatt made these hopes seem almost unobtainable. Witches were being viciously hunted, parts of the city lay in ruins from the daily battles that took place between Wyatt's troops and the witches they targeted, and the majority of the population continued to follow their leader blindly.

Wyatt had recently begun expanding…first moving across the west coast and then slowly making his way inland. According to the newspapers, he had also set up various meeting with prominent world leaders- the President of the United States was said to be attending the New Years gala, along with the head of the European Union, King William of England, and the newly elected Prime Minister of Canada. Victor knew that Wyatt would have no problem manipulating these people for his own benefit- perhaps even turning to mind control spells so that his authority could continue to grow.

Many had already speculated that Wyatt would have the continent by the end of next year.

Realistically, Victor did not think that anyone could really stop Wyatt now.

But he continued to hope.

Hope that Chris and Leo managed to achieve at least one small victory…

With a sigh, the old man placed a hand on the crib he had given Chris and Bianca for Christmas and a new array of thoughts flooded him.

Maybe this baby would be the answer they were looking for.

Maybe he would posses enough power to bring an end to all of this chaos. And even if he didn't, he would still achieve something very important…the birth of this child would foster the hope that still lived inside of him…it would show him that even in these dark times, new life could flourish.

Just as Victor would leave this world, a new child would enter into it.

No matter what Wyatt did, the cycle of life and death would continue.

If that wasn't hope, he didn't know what was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I figured that it was about time that I paid you a visit." Wyatt said with a smirk as he entered Bianca's dark chamber. "But don't worry- Barbas will return later- he tells me that you two have been having quite an enjoyable time together."

Bianca could not find the strength to reply. It had been three days now. Three long days with hardly any sleep or nourishment…three days with only a demon for company.

Barbas had continued to show her a variety of horrible scenes- some from her past, some from her possible future. All of them had been terrifying…all of them had reminded her of her many flaws…but she still refused to succumb to them.

There had been many times that the images had over whelmed her- brought her to tears even- and yet the demon had been unable to fully convince her that Chris' love was false. She still felt it- deep inside her…it was all that kept her going now…

"You know," Wyatt began again, pretending to look thoughtful. "I would have thought that Chris would have charged in here by now…maybe he doesn't care for you as much as I thought…"

She refused to believe it.

"Why don't you just kill me, Wyatt?" she asked quietly, not having enough strength to turn her head towards him.

He laughed. "No…I won't kill you. That would be too easy…and besides, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to achieve my ultimate goal. You see, Bianca, this really isn't about you. It's about me- and my desire to see my little brother at my side. I need you alive so that you can make him join me."

Bianca absorbed his words with confusion. She had wondered several times exactly why Wyatt was doing this to her…she still could not be entirely sure, but it seemed like this torture was his attempt to turn her…so that she could turn Chris.

"You're sick…" she spat, her words fuelled by her deep hatred of the man in front of her.

"No I'm not." He replied evenly. "I merely see things differently than most. That doesn't make me deranged…or evil. You, on the other hand, are going to be extremely ill if you continue to resist much longer. Your child is already struggling to survive." Wyatt grinned and took a few steps forward, placing a hand on Bianca's rounded stomach. "But I certainly don't care about him. I fully intend to let him die…"

Bianca felt the familiar sensation of tears growing in her eyes. The thought of loosing her child- loosing this symbol of her love for Chris- was devastating.

No matter what he said, Wyatt truly was sick if he was willing to let an innocent baby die.

"How can you say that? He is your nephew, Wyatt. Your blood." She managed to hiss, hoping that she could at least make him think before he acted.

Wyatt laughed again. "Exactly." He stated, taking a few steps back. "I don't suppose you are familiar with Arthurian Legend."

He took her lack of answer to be a negative response.

"According to the myth." He began to explain in a tone that suggested that this one of his favourite topics of discussion. "The great King Arthur- the bearer of Excalibur- was finally killed by his nephew, Mordrid. I cannot very well sit back and watch this child grow up knowing that one day, he may be the only one who can bring about my end."

Bianca could hardly believe her ears- Wyatt was basing his decisions on an ancient myth…a story that, in all likely hood, had never really happened.

"You are not King Arthur, Wyatt. You're just deluding yourself." The young woman said, forcing her self to lock her teary eyes with his cool blue ones.

"Oh Bianca," he said, shaking his head in mock pity as he began to pace back and forth across the small cave. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. The sword was given to me by the Lady of the Lake…and only the true king- the true Arthur- can posses it."

"How can you be Arthur if he has already lived?" she retorted- still hoping to make him realize his own errors.

Unfortunately, there were none to be found. Wyatt had spent far too much time researching- theorizing- and thinking it through.

"Hic Iacet Arthurus, Rex Quondam Rexque Futurus." Wyatt said, reciting the Latin verse he had memorized many years ago. "That is what was written upon Arthur's tomb; _here lies Arthur, the once and future king._ Another may have lived before me but it has always been known that his spirit would return again. The once has passed…but I am the future."

Bianca felt a slight chill run down her spine. His words echoed in her ears and she could not help but see the grain of truth in them.

He was the bearer of Excalibur.

Fulfiller of the prophecy.

He _was_ the future…

She saw a smirk spread across Wyatt's face; he knew exactly what she was thinking. Knew that she was beginning to see. "Don't worry Bianca-" he stated. "I will allow you to keep the child for a little bit longer. Today is not the day."

She felt the anger surge in her again. She was growing tired of his games. "Why? If you're going to do it, why not do it now?"

"Because," he replied as he turned and slowly made his way towards the door. "I want you to do it yourself…trust me, in due time, you will want it dead just as much as I do…"

The cold fear she had become so accustomed came rushing back…she knew he had something planned and she could only begin to imagine what it was…

Her only hope now was that Chris would come. That the mission they were about to lead would be a success…

"Oh, and Bianca," Wyatt said, glancing back towards her. "Don't be too alarmed if you hear screams tomorrow night. I imagine that it is going to be quite chaotic when Chris and my father lead their little attack on me."

He paused and enjoyed the look of terror that spread across her face.

"It's actually quite convenient, Chris will be walking right into my grasp…" he paused. "I'll send Barbas back in now so that you two can continue right where you left off…"

And with that Wyatt walked out of the dank room, leaving Bianca full of overwhelming dread.

Wyatt knew that they were coming….and there was nothing she could do to warn them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't touch those ones!" Katie exclaimed, jumping in front of Chris before he could place his hand in the box. "Those are the potions with darklighter poison in them…they could kill you!"

Chris' eyes widened and he instantly drew back. "Oh. Thanks." He muttered, regretting his carelessness. The last thing he needed was to be weakened by poison just before they were about to execute their attack.

It was the night of December 30th…at this time tomorrow, they would be preparing to go down to the underworld…in twenty four hours, the battle would begin.

It had been a difficult few days, but somehow, he had managed to pull through. He remained focused on the task- spending every waking moment making preparations. Everything he did, he did for Bianca. He did it to get her back.

He had become more of a workaholic than Leo.

"Is there anyway to make you temporarily immune?" Katie mused, looking up between Chris and Leo and then glancing back down at the box which sat among others on one of the library tables. "I mean…what happens if you accidentally get hit?"

"There's no way to avoid it." Both Leo and Chris replied in unison, causing the girl to give a short laugh.

Chris scowled and Leo tried to hide his smirk.

"You two are so much alike at times…it's scary." Katie quipped, still smiling.

The elder shook his head with amusement before returning to his serious expression. "Unfortunately, there is no way to get around it…" he explained. "That's the down side of the whitelighter blood. Chris will just have to be careful…and if something does happen, he can call for someone to heal him."

The girl nodded, wishing that there was a better way to ensure the safety of her friend.

But she knew that as far as this mission was concerned, nothing was really safe.

They were all taking a huge risk, and she could only hope that it all turned out okay.

"Alright then." She said with a sigh. "I think all of the potions are now officially sorted…everyone is getting a goodnights rest, and we have our schedule for tomorrow planned down to the last second…what do you say we get some rest our selves?"

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yes, we'll be no good tomorrow if we're tired."

"You two go then." Leo said, giving them both a warm smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You have to sleep too, dad." Chris said, his voice laced with concern.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "You know I don't need that much."

The boy gave a reluctant nod.

There was a long pause as none of the three made any sings of movement.

None of them truly wanted to go to bed, because they knew that the sooner they did, then the sooner it would be morning….and that soon after that, they would meet their fate.

They knew that they may never get another chance to simply enjoy each other's company ever again.

"I'm proud of both of you, you know." Leo said suddenly, looking between Chris and Katie. "You've done so much these past few weeks…we never could have made it this far without you."

Katie stared into the man's bright green eyes and tried to fight back the tears welling in her own. "You too, Leo." She said, painfully aware of the lump forming in her throat. "You've worked tirelessly…I've never met someone so committed."

She walked up to him and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "It has been an honour to work with you…an honour to meet you." She paused and drew back, wiping the stray tears away from her eyes. "You saved my life, Leo. Literally and figuratively. You gave me refuge…you reminded me what it was like to have a father after so many years of being alone…" She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Thank you Katie." Leo replied, truly touched by her words. "I am glad to have met such a wonderful young woman." He paused and smiled briefly. "Now go on…get to bed." He said, his tone like that of a parent to a child. "You'll need all the rest you can get."

She nodded with a weak smile, and slowly made her way out of the library.

Leo watched her leave before looking up towards his son.

There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment…so many things he did not want to leave buried if he were in fact to meet his end tomorrow.

He had always loved his son so much- more than Chris would ever know…there was nothing he regretted more than not being there…not allowing Chris to see all of the love he possessed.

"You know," Leo began quietly. "If someone had asked me twenty five years ago if I was ever going to be a father, I would have old them that they were crazy. I never was much of a rule breaker…but then, I never knew what love could posses a person to do until I met your mother." He paused and gazed distantly out the window as his mind wondered back to his fondest of memories. "We fought so hard to be together…and we fought so hard to have children. When Wyatt was born…when you were born…I could hardly believe all that we had accomplished. A whitelighter and a witch…allowed to keep the beautiful children they had created…twenty five years ago, that was a thought that was inconceivable."

The elder looked back at his son- looked into the eyes that mirrored his own. "Even when I see you now, it's hard to believe how lucky I've been." He said with a small smile. "And I'm so sorry, Chris. So sorry that I couldn't let myself believe what I had been given…you- both of you- were too good to be true…and it was easy to forget because it was hard to fully grasp that it was real…" He trailed off, feeling overwhelmed by his emotion, and slowly moved towards his son.

The boy was so perfect…a combination of himself and the woman he had always loved. He saw Piper in his face, and he saw himself in his eyes.

"If I could do it all over again, Chris, I would." he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'd never have left you…I never would have gone away. I love you. I always have…I just hope that one day you'll understand that."

The dark room filled with silence.

Leo could hardly breathe as he watched his son take it all in. He didn't know if he had gotten through or not…didn't know if Chris could ever really understand…

"I know." The young man whispered, breaking the calm. "I know that you've always loved me, dad…and I've always loved you."

Leo felt as if he were about to burst with joy.

Despite everything they had been through, despite everything they were faced with, his son cared- in the end, that was all that really mattered.

Without another word, Leo pulled his son into a tight hug and kissed him tenderly on the top of his dark hair.

"Goodnight Chris." He said quietly as they stepped apart. "Sleep well."

Chris gave a slight nod and orbed out of the room in a swirl of bright blue.

With a sigh, Leo sat down at one of the many tables in the large library.

It felt good to say what he had been holding in for so long.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he did know that, right now, he was satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N tear I had so much fun with that one. I'm such a girl; I love the emotional stuff…but never fear, as you may have guessed the next bit is all the action. I don't really know if two guys would actually have such an emotional exchange…but the way I see it they're whitelighters, and whitelighters are a bit better with the touchy feely stuff than most guys :) Ah yes, and in regards to the Wyatt part- the King Arthur mythology comes straight from the source (Le morte d'Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory)…it is however, somewhat debatable whether Mordrid (who kills Arthur) is his nephew or his son…it's usually believed to be his son, but for the purposes of my story the nephew idea works better (obviously). Annnnnyyyyway…sorry for babbling on, hope you liked it, **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

charmedchick4eva- Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it! I am so touched by what you said (that this story made you like Chris and Bianca as a couple)…I can't believe that I've been that successful! The truth is, I never liked show Bianca either, and when I decided to do a fic I didn't really want to use her…but generally I hate it when people make up love interests so I decided to do it anyway…I guess I have changed her, but hopefully she will eventually become a bit more like she was on the show, because my over all goal is to lead directly into what we saw in chris-crossed. Thanks again, I'm still smiling!

Angry Girl- YAY! A new reviewer! I'm very impressed that you read it all at once; I imagine that would take awhile. I know it takes me a loooog time to read a long fic start to finish! Anyway, glad that it caught your attention and very happy to hear that you enjoyed it!

phoebe turner – yep, I'm getting fast again, now that school's back, lol. Thanks for yet another review!!

mizunderstood writer- lol, that was a confusing review. SO sequel good or bad? Not to sure…but don't stop eating chocolate, it's much too yummy!!!

Chris Drew Lover- thank you once again for all of the enthusiasm. So glad that you like the sequel idea!!


	29. Mission

"…it is time for a new era. One without conflict. One where every man, woman and child can live together in freedom and happiness- without the threat of witches or any other forces of evil taking away from the quality of their lives." Wyatt paused and surveyed the scene before him. What had once been the living room of his childhood home was now filled with the worlds most prominent and influential leaders- all there to see what he had to offer. "I dream of a new world. A better world." He continued with dramatic flourish. "A world that I know I will be able to create. With your support this new order that I speak of can easily come to be. If you can find it in yourselves to trust me- and to trust my power- then the Camelot which many before us have dreamed of, will finally become a reality."

Applause filled the crowded room and Wyatt found it hard to suppress a victorious smirk. Although he was not an empath, his whitelighter half had always been good at sensing people's emotion- he knew that he had already won everyone over.

There was almost no stopping him now.

"I thank you all for coming tonight." He said, looking down from the podium he had set up for his speech. "Help yourselves to the refreshments and feel free to continue wandering around the museum at your own leisure. The count down will take place in this room in fifteen minutes; I hope you will all be able to stay and help me usher in not only a new year, but also a new era of human history."

The crowd clapped again and with a smile, Wyatt slowly made his way down onto the floor- shaking the hands of many important individuals as he walked across the room.

He felt as if he were walking on air. The night had gone incredibly well so far. Everyone he had invited had arrived at the Halliwell Memorial Museum at 9:00 and he had been able to have long personal discussions with many of the world leaders he needed to be on his side.

They had all absorbed his every word, believing without question that he and he alone could rid the world of the ultimate threat.

The only thing left to worry about now was the annoying little attack that Chris and Leo were about to lead in the underworld. When Wyatt had first heard of his plans from the strange young witch who had, thankfully, decided that Wyatt was the way of the future, he had become somewhat worried. He couldn't very well cancel his new years gala after so many important individuals- not to mention the media- had agreed to attend. His father and brother had obviously taken this into account when they had begun their plan.

Wyatt, however, was not one to give in easily. He had not slept until he had devised a way to both make an appearance at the museum and stop the witches he had captured from being freed.

Seleucid- one of his most trusted upper level demons- was going to shape shift into him while Wyatt orbed down to the underworld to deal with the annoying little rebellion.

None of the mortals would know the difference- and he would be able to capture his brother along with the rest of the witches that had remained out of his grasp.

All he had to do now was make his way out of the room to meet Seleucid and make his exit…

"Ah, Mr. Halliwell." A middle aged man with thinning hair said cheerily as Wyatt shook his hand. "I was hoping to have a word with you."

Wyatt instantly recognised the man to be the Canadian Prime Minister, and he tried not to frown…he knew that they were going to attack at midnight…he really didn't have time for this now.

"Of course." The young man replied with a forced smile. As much as he needed to leave, he could not afford to appear panicked in front of any of his guests- especially not one who was in charge of their northern ally. "What did you want to discuss Mr. Mowat?"

"Oh, please, call me John." He replied, smiling. "I'm sure we'll be working together quite often in the future, there is no need for such formalities."

Wyatt had to resist blowing the man to pieces- what ever he wanted to say, he wasn't saying it fast enough.

Wyatt was running out of time…

…the minutes were ticking away.

"So, John, what was it exactly that you wanted to discuss?" he asked, still managing to suppress his annoyance. He glanced around the room for any sign of Seleucid- perhaps if he found the demon quickly, he could excuse himself for a few seconds and send the demon (in disguise of course) back in to continue the conversation.

"Well," the older man began slowly. "I must say that I'm very impressed with your efforts to get the witches out of California- from what I can tell you have had great success. In some of our larger cities, citizens have been rallying for me to do the same, but I don't see how I can without the assistance of magic."

Wyatt nodded vaguely- not really paying attention. He had more important things to worry about…like getting out of there.

"It would be much appreciated if you would pay us a visit sometime in the near future- perhaps spend a day in our parliament, helping us to set up the types of protection you have instigated in your cities…"

"Yes." Wyatt replied, still looking around. "I can certainly do that. Now, if you'll excuse me John I really must-"

"Oh. Please don't run off yet." The Prime minister cut in, taking hold of Wyatt's arm and preventing him from turning away. "I really must speak with you about other very important matters. If you expect my countries support then there are some things we should go over."

Wyatt felt his heart rate begin to increase and he cursed himself for not taking a shorter route out of the room. It would look bad if he walked out now- he wanted the entire continent under his power and to achieve that he needed the full support of this man…but on the other hand if he didn't get down to the underworld the attack could very well be a success. He should have at least sent some upper level demons down there. In his cockiness, he had just assumed that he would be able to end it himself…

The seconds continued to tick away.

He needed to get out very soon…or risk a huge loss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the great hall of magic school was almost unbearable. More than fifty witches and ten whitelighters stood quietly, awaiting the first order. In a matter of minutes, they would be down in the underworld- fighting to save the good beings that Wyatt had imprisoned.

Fighting to save their sisters, brothers, parents and friends…

Chris could hardly stand the suspense any longer. The entire day of final preparations had been horribly nerve wracking and it seemed almost unbelievable that the moment he had been waiting for ever since that horrible day that Wyatt had exposed magic had finally arrived. Soon he would be down in the underworld, vanquishing more demons than he had in the rest of his life combined, in hopes of gaining at least a small victory over his tyrannical brother… and in hopes of getting Bianca back.

He wished more than anything that it had not come to this.

He wished that Wyatt was the good brother he remembered from his childhood. He wished that Bianca was here with him…but he knew that there was no point in simply wishing. Taking action was the only way to achieve anything, and that was what he was about to do.

He was going to defy his own nature- defy his own brother.

He was going to get something done.

The fate of the world depended on their victory. It would determine which way the future was headed. People everywhere were about to bid farewell to the passing year and a new one would begin…a new year that would either be full of great hope or great sorrow…

Chris' thoughts fluttered briefly to his mother. He knew that she was watching over him right now…cheering him on as he fought for what was right.

"You're good and you always will be" She had said when he had last seen her, that day in the attic.

Those words had kept him going through all of the long months he had had to endure, and they were what kept him going right now. His mother believed in him; believed that he would never be like Wyatt. She had shown him what he had known all along.

"Eleven fifty- eight." Leo's quiet voice stated to his left. "One minute."

Chris could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he waited for the finial sixty seconds to pass. He glanced over at his father and their green eyes met briefly- his feelings about Leo where still conflicted at times, but right now he had nothing but great respect for the man that had worked so hard for the good of this mission. He knew that it was just as hard for Leo to see Wyatt fall to this state as it was for him, and yet he had managed to spearhead an organized attack…

He had never really known his father growing up- at that was hard to forgive- but in the past few weeks he had seen a glimmer of what Leo was truly like. Although they had fought, Chris had inwardly loved getting closer to him. He could only hope that they would be able to continue down that path…

"Eleven fifty- nine." Leo said, giving Chris a slight nod.

The time had arrived.

Chris watched as his father waved his hand and he felt a familiar sensation over come him. He, along with his group of twenty five witches were being orbed to the underworld.

It had begun…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie watched a Leo sent the first group- Chris' group- away from the safety of magic school.

The room remained silent as the last glittering blue orbs flickered out of sight.

None of the remaining witches could find the power to make even the slightest noise.

Soon, they would be joining the others.

Soon, they would be fighting for their lives.

The fear was almost overwhelming.

When Chris gave Leo the command, Katie would lead her group down to the underworld and spearhead the second phase of the attack. They would help those who had already fallen, and do anything they could to vanquish the remaining demons, before heading on to the ultimate goal; Wyatt's prison.

Katie was afraid of what they would find when the finally breached the final layers of security. They could not even be sure if the captured witches were still alive. It had been a long time since he had captured the first group of them- enough time to lead them to insanity…

Katie could hardly blame them if they had decided to take death over a long and hopeless imprisonment.

But, she still continued to hope.

Hope that there were still some to save.

Hope that tonight would be the first of many victories…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watch out!" Chris shouted at the young witch beside him. She managed to duck in time to avoid the energy ball that one of the demons had thrown and, with a wave of his hand; Chris sent it back to its owner. The demon screamed in agony as it erupted into a ball of fire.

Chris instantly turned away, looking for his next victim.

The smell of burnt flesh hung in the musty air of the large underworld cavern and the blood of both witches and demons coated the cold stone floors. Chris did not know how long they had been down there- ten minutes perhaps- but already they had managed to advance quite a bit. Leo had orbed them as close as he could to the prison- when they had arrived, Chris had found it hard to sense the captured witches, but now, as they forged through the hellish tunnels, he could tell that they were getting close.

Almost fifty demons had been vanquished by his team of skilled witches- it was obvious that their training had been a success- and none had been grievously injured. Those who had had the misfortune of being hit by a demonic attack had been quickly orbed to safety by Leo and the other whitelighters. As Chris vanquished yet another creature with a stream of blue lightening, a new sense of optimism welled up inside of him.

They were winning.

Getting closer to the witches…getting closer to Bianca.

He could sense her now too. She was not far away, although it seemed that Wyatt had kept her separate from the others. Chris did not even want to think about what his brother had done to her in the past few days…but he knew that one day, he would get his revenge. Wyatt would not harm Bianca and get away with it. He would make sure of that.

More screams and more flames filled the cave.

He felt a warm gooey substance hit his left arm- demon guts perhaps- but he ignored it. All he cared about was getting to the prison; he paid no attention to the death around him. Demons did not deserve his sympathy- epically those who worked for Wyatt.

For the first time in his entire life, he felt nothing when he killed, and he knew that even if their mission was a success, this was a day that would haunt him forever. He may not have been evil like Wyatt, but he had changed.

Wyatt had forced him change.

He was far from innocent now. He was ruthless- willing to do whatever it took to reach his goal.

The person he had once been was dead.

A darklighter's arrow whizzed past his ear, missing him by mere centimetres. He turned to face his attacker and, with a slight smirk andwatched as the creature slowly choked to under his telekinetic grip. He needed to find a way to vanquish it quickly- it would not die from anything but its own poison. Before he could come up with a solution, another figure stepped up beside him and threw a potion at the darklighter, finishing him off for good.

"Thanks." Chris muttered, looking towards the person that had come to his assistance. He found it difficult to hide his surprise when he realized that it was Robert.

The other young man shrugged. "I have a lot of the darklighter vanquishing potions. Call me if you need more help."

There was a slight cockiness in his tone, but Chris chose to ignore it. As much as he hated Robert, he was grateful for his assistance.

He turned back to the action, noticing that the number of attacking demons had gone down significantly.

He knew that victory was near…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's calling." Leo said suddenly, turning towards the young witch. Katie gave him a weak smile, wishing that she did not have to go, but knowing that she had not choice.

She was terrified, but there was no turning back now. They had worked so long and so hard…people were depending on her to be strong.

Katie drew a deep breath as she watched Leo wave his hand in front of her.

Her vision clouded over and her body was filled with a strange sensation- she was going- being orbed- down to the underworld.

When things became clear again, she saw that they had arrived in a rather small cave, littered with the bodies of vanquished demons. Trying her best to ignore the gore around her, she gave her group a signal and they began to follow her silently through the tunnels. It appeared that Chris' group had done a very good job with the first offensive attack…none of the demons she could see remained alive and the tell tale scorch marks on the walls and floor showed just how many they had killed.

A feeling of relief filled her as she saw movement up ahead. They had found the other group- and she could see as she approached, that they were alive and well.

Catching sight of the new arrivals, Chris pushed to the front of the crowd. He was filthy and worn, but she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Monitor the main chamber." He instructed. "More demons are on their way. My witches are working on the last door way- we should have it open soon."

Katie nodded and, on her command, her group dispersed themselves throughout the cave in the formation they had planned.

As the seconds passed the tension continued to build- but so did the hope. They had easily found the prison- no one had been killed- things were going extremely well.

Too well...

She tensed as she saw two new demons approach the cave. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight before them, before being quickly vanquished by the witches closest to them.

Yet another victory.

A series of loud bangs echoed off the walls as Chris and all of those with good offensive powers sent as much magical energy as they could at the prison door. Wyatt had sealed it well, but from what Leo had calculated they should have enough power to break it.

'Bang'

They tried again.

Katie could not help but wish that she was not so useless at these things- premonitions, no matter how advanced, were of now help in situations like this.

'Bang'

The seconds slowly ticked away.

"Bang'

Why was it taking to so long?

They needed to free the witches and get out…before it was too late.

'Bang'

"We've cracked it!" a voice shouted suddenly.

Katie felt excitement well up inside of her again. They were getting closer and closer…it was almost over, they had almost won…

Another approaching demon was quickly vanquished.

'Bang'

They were almost through…

They were actually going to make it.

'Bang'

A faint blue glimmer caught her eye and she turned slightly to face it. Someone else was orbing into the cave…perhaps it was Leo, here to help heal the imprisoned witches that needed it.

No.

Her heart almost stopped beating as she suddenly realized that that was impossible. They had figured out that Wyatt had placed various spells on his inner chambers- the chambers surrounding the prison- that prevented anyone from orbing directly into them…

Anyone except for Wyatt himself.

"Chris!" She cried out, breaking into a run towards her friend without a second thought.

The sound of orbing stopped, but she did not look back. She knew that he was here; she could feel his dark presence. Many of the witches turned at the sound of her cry, and they too had panicked looks on their faces as they realized who the new arrival was.

In mere seconds all of their plans had been ruined.

The worst had come.

They were going to die…

Chris emerged from the crowd trying to take down the prison door and a terrified look spread across his face as he saw his brother standing in the centre of the chamber.

"You are a fool, Christopher, to think that you could actually weaken me." Wyatt said coolly, his eyes focused solely on the younger Halliwell. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again; you can never beat me. You are nothing."

With a wave of his hand, Wyatt sent any witches in his way hurling into the wall. He was headed towards Chris, a malicious glint in his cold, dead eyes.

Katie could not remember ever feeling so afraid…

"Everyone. Run back to the chamber we entered from and call for Leo." Chris commanded the terrified witches around him. "Now, go."

His voice was surprisingly calm as he spoke.

The witches that remained standing rushed for the exit, all abandoning the mission for the sake of their lives. A few remained were they were- Katie among them- willing to die for the cause- not wanting to leave Chris alone…

Wyatt stopped his slow walk towards his brother, leaving about a foot between them. The two Halliwell's locked eyes, and stared at each other unflinchingly.

Silence hung in the air.

Katie could hear nothing but the sound of her own heart beating frantically in her chest.

So, it had come to this…

Brothervs brother…both prepared to kill…

The mission had failed.

The future was lost…

"I've been waiting for you, Christopher." Wyatt drawled, his icy eyes not moving from his brother's. "I knew that you were coming…I knew what you and dad had been planning."

Chris' neutral expression faltered slightly. "How…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Wyatt laughed.

It was a cold, lifeless laugh.

It was the laugh of a man who no longer had a soul…

"You will find out soon enough." He replied, cocking his head to the side and looking thoughtful. "Don't be upset, Christopher." he began again. "I'm glad they you're here…it's been so much fun having Bianca around all week…I'm sure you will be just as amusing." He paused. "I truly do love to hear her screams…"

"Bastard!" Chris shouted, his eyes flashing with rage as he lunged wildly at his brother. He had lost it now…the thought of Bianca's pain was too much for him to handle…

Caught off guard, both fell in a heap onto the floor- Chris attempted to hurt Wyatt in any way he could- too enraged to use anything but pure physical force. He only managed one blow, however, when Wyatt telekinetically sent him flying a few feet away.

He landed with a sickening thud.

"You really are stupid." The older brother muttered and he slowly stood up, glaring down at the boy in a mixture of pity and contempt. "Soon, you will learn to obey me."

Chris drew several deep breaths, summoning his remaining strength.

"Never." He roared, sparks of blue energy flashing in his eyes and fingers. "NEVER!"

Chris got painfully to his feet, ready to charge his brother again.

He knew that he could not win…but that wasn't the point anymore. He just wanted to cause Wyatt as much pain as possible…give back a little of what he had inflicted on so many others.

Chris had not taken more than two strides, however, when he stopped suddenly- his eyes wide with shock and anguish.

Something had hit his back, and a strange substance now oozed down it, weakening him with every passing second.

He slowly turned around to face his attacker…

Robert, who had not left with the others,stood a few feet away, looking pleased. "I told you that I had a lot of darklighter potions." He said, a smirk spreading across his arrogant face. "And I saved one specifically for you."

Chris' heart sunk.

He knew who had told their plans to Wyatt…he should have detected it…he should not have been so trusting…

Katie felt the rage wash over her- breaking thorough the fear that had been keeping her frozen. "You did this. You told him!" she shrieked lunging at the young man who had injured her friend. "Traitor!" Robert levitated out of the way and she fell roughly to the cave floor.

She could taste the blood pooling in her mouth.

Her eyes burned with hot tears.

The room began to fade…

"Interesting." Wyatt said as he watched the scene unfold. "It seems that you have at least one loyal follower, Chris. Perhaps she should be the next Witch I burn…I promised the mortals I'd kill one tomorrow…to give them some fresh hope for the new year." He paused and glanced at his brother, who was already pale and sweaty form the poison.

"No." he gasped, his eyes clouding over in fear.

Wyatt merely smiled. "Good job, Robert. You may leave now. I'll call for you later."

With a bow, the young man left the chamber.

Chris began to shake- they had failed- they had been betrayed…and now the deadliest of all poisons was slowly beginning to kill him.

Wyatt had won.

He knew that he would rather die now then live to see the terrors that his brother would bring about next.

It was better this way.

He saw his mother's face flash through his mind…he could hear his father's gentle voice echo in his head…he could feel Bianca's soft touch on his skin…

It was all about to end, but he found himself at peace. His life had not been easy…he had suffered so much loss…but at least, he had felt love…

That was one thing that Wyatt could never have.

He wasn't capable of it.

Not anymore.

Unable to stand any longer, Chris fell to his knees…it was becoming hard for him to breathe…his vision was beginning to darken.

"I'll never join you." He whispered one last time, his voice weak from the attack.

Wyatt stepped up to his brother and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him down towards the cave floor. "You can't fight me anymore Chris." He said coolly. "Its over. I've won..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N So, what did you think? Don't worry, Chris is obviously not going to die…he's just going to come very very close. Sorry for the long wait- I couldn't get this chapter right for a really long time (it still isn't, but I didn't want to wait any longer). Plus, I got stuck in a snowstorm last week…so that slowed me down a bit too…as did watching the 1st season of Nip/Tuck (Which is AMAZING. I highly suggest it…especially to anyone who was a Cole fan…Julian is HOT!)...and watching five new Charmed episodes my friend gave me (FINALLY saw Spin City, Oh My Goddess, Prince Charmed, Witch Wars and Valkarie Vixens...I realize now I have made a few mistakes with my story...but hopefully it's nothing Ican't fix).I also had class at some point ;)

As you can see, I've been busy, lol.

Hope it was okay!

Please **REVIEW! **(I'm sooo happy, I made it to 100 reviews last time!)

Angry Girl-Thanks again! You're right, I think show Bianca had just been brainwashed by Wyatt. And Chris' heart crushing thing is just telekinesis in my opinion…not another power.

mizunderstood writer- lol, okay, sequel good.

Alyssa- Thank you for such a nice review…glad you think I'm clever, lol. I try.

phoebe turner- Thanks again!

Pangea- Sorry for the slow update, thanks for the compliments. As for the King Arthur stuff…I think the debate is around weather Mordrid was Morgan's son with Arthur (making him Arthur's son and nephew) or Morgan's son with someone else (making him just a nephew)…I'm going with the second one. Glad you share my interest in this stuff!

Patricia L. Bryans- Wow, you read my mind…I actually set out thinking that I would make the conversation at the end of the last chapt. The 'calm before the storm', glad it came off that way! Thanks for the review!

charmedchick4eva-Oh yes, I do work hard on this story…too hard, lol. Thanks again!

phoebe-x15- Sorry about the mission:( I have to give Chris enough reason to come back. Aww, so sad.


	30. Defeat

As soon as Leo heard the call, he orbed the witches back to magic school. Even before they arrived, he could tell that they had not freed the others…it would have taken more effort to orb the group if they had.

He knew that they had failed.

Something must have gone seriously wrong.

When the finial orbs dissipated, revealing the group, he instantly began to look around for Chris. He needed to see his son right now- he needed to know what had happened. His eyes scanned the crowd…Chris. Where was Chris?

A cold fear rushed over him as he was struck by a sudden realization…

Chris was no where in sight…

He couldn't sense him…

Or Katie.

Shaking, he turned to one of the witches closest to him. "What…what happened?" He asked, his voice weak. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

He had planned it so well…how could this have happened?

There was a slight pause as many in the room gave the elder sympathetic glances. "Wyatt came." The witch answered, glancing down at the floor. "Just as we were about to open the prison door. He knew about the plan…"

"No." Leo breathed, steadying himself on the nearest table. "No…"

"He orbed in." the witch continued quietly. "And then Chris told us all to run…"

Leo's head began to spin.

Chris.

Chris was still down there- facing off with Wyatt- willing to sacrifice himself for the good of everyone else.

Chris was gone.

Leo tried to hold back the tears burning in his eyes. "How did Wyatt know?" he asked, summoning enough strength to look back up at the crowd.

There was another pause.

"Robert." Another witch a few feet away stated sadly. "One of our witches…he told Wyatt…I heard some of the conversation as I left…he hit Chris with a potion and Wyatt told him that he had done a good job."

They had been betrayed…

That was how Wyatt had known exactly where they would be…and when.

He should not have been so trusting…he should have forced every witch to take a truth potion to prove their dedication to the cause…

But he hadn't

And now Chris was gone…

This was his fault. He had sent his son down to the underworld- insisted that he lead the mission. Chris hadn't wanted to do it…he had been reluctant…but Leo had forced him. What kind of father did that to their own son? What kind of father would send his baby boy into danger…?

"We're sorry, Leo." Another witch said quietly, hanging his head in sadness. Many had learned to like Chris as he helped them prepare for the mission. They admired his strength and courage…all felt sad for the loss.

"Katie…" The elder choked, not caring about the tears that had begun to stream down his face. "What about Katie?"

There was another pause and several people exchanged nervous glances. No one wanted to break it to him…

"She stayed down there too." Someone answered finally. "She wouldn't leave him."

Leo brought a hand to his aching head. He was shaking in a combination of grief and rage- overcome with emotion.

"No." He muttered again, not noticing the blue energy cracking in his hands. Chris was gone…Katie was gone…they had all lost. "NO!"

The energy in his hands exploded, blasting a huge hole in the nearest wall. Several witches jumped back in shock; none had ever seen the peacefully natured elder in such an enraged state. But it was understandable…he had just sacrificed so much…for nothing.

Silence hung heavy in the air as no one knew what to say next.

Unable to stand it any longer, Leo turned and tore down the hallway, closing the door to his room with an echoing slam.

Sobs racked his tired body and his eyes stung with hot tears.

He did not want to believe it…

But he knew that it was true.

He had lost them.

Chris was gone…

Suffering at the hands of Wyatt…the son he had lost long ago.

He would never see his son again…never look into the green eyes that mirrored his own…

Leo had known the risks when he had under taken the mission, but he had never really let himself think about the possibility of loosing so much. But it had happened. The worst had come.

The future was lost, and so were the last two people he had cared about.

"I'm so sorry, Piper." He choked, looking up towards the ceiling. He knew that she could hear him, and he knew that she was sharing in his tears. He had let her down once again…she could never forgive him now…he could never forgive himself. "I'm so sorry that I lost our little boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie awoke on the hard stone floor, the coppery taste of blood still in her mouth. For a few blissful seconds she did not know where she was- but then, it hit her.

She was in the underworld.

The mission had failed.

Wyatt had come…Wyatt had won.

"Ah, finally awake I see." Wyatt's cool voice drawled from behind her.

Katie abruptly tried to stand up, only to realize that her legs had been chained down to the floor. There would be no escape.

She was trapped.

"It was noble- what you did for my brother." Wyatt continued, slowing walking towards her, a confidant swagger in his step. "You could have run, but you didn't. You stayed. You care about him…"

Katie narrowed her eyes and turned her head to face the young man who had been the cause of so much grief. This was the first time that she had been able to take a good long look at him and she could see the strong resemblance he had to Leo…the thought still brought conflicting feelings into her mind. How could this monster possibly be related to the elder she had come to admire?

It must have taken a significant about of trauma to lead the young man so far astray…

"Yes." Katie replied, her voice confidant to match Wyatt's. "I do care about him. Unlike you…"

Wyatt scowled and with a lazy flick of his hand sent her back a few inches into the cave wall. She hit with a painful crunch.

"It is not your place to decide where my interests lie, witch." He said coolly, looking down at her with disgust. "I care for my brother more than anyone."

Forcing her self to ignore the pain, Katie gave a loud scoff. "Sure…you care about him so much that you have one of your lackey's hit him with poison."

She knew that it was stupid to aggravate him, but she also knew that there was no chance that she would be saved…making Wyatt angry hardly made a difference now. She knew that she would die either way.

"I did what was necessary to bring Christopher to my side." Wyatt snapped, his patience already wearing thin. "Soon he will see how foolish he has been. I simply needed him unconscious so that I could bring him to his room…I had no intention of letting him die. He is healed now, and resting comfortably."

"You're the fool Wyatt!" the young witch shot back defiantly. "Chris isn't like you…you can never have him on your side!"

"Enough!" Wyatt roared, flinging her back into the wall several times.

She could tell from his violent reaction that she had hit a sore spot…he too had doubts about turning Chris…he too knew that it was nearly impossible.

The pain was so over whelming now that her body soon grew numb. Katie knew that she had broken several bones and she could feel the blood seeping through her shirt. After this, death would be a relief.

She didn't want to live on in pain.

She didn't want to live on in a world that Wyatt controlled.

She had tired all that she could to put an end to it, but last night it had become clear that no one could stop Wyatt now. It was too late. He was too powerful. She knew that this was the end for her…she would finally see her family again. She missed them so much…they would be united at last.

The only thing she regretted was leaving Chris and Leo behind to bear the burden alone. She could only hope that somehow, Chris was freed…that somehow, he and Bianca would find at least some happiness in this terrible new world.

"This is the end, witch." Wyatt hissed and he swooped down and grabbed a hold of her bruised shoulder.

As soon as the young man touched her skin, she felt a familiar tug…she was having a premonition…the last she would ever have…

_She saw herself, tied roughly to a wooden steak. Tears ran down her face and crimson blood covered her ragged clothes. People crowded the streets below…watching…waiting. _

_She could see the fire slowly build at her feet…the heat over coming her…her screams echoing in the clear winter air._

_The flames enveloped her body._

_She burned…_

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Wyatt's smirking face just inches from her own.

Yes.

This was it.

This was how it ended.

"Come." Wyatt said, his dead blue eyes starring straight into hers. "It's time to burn the first witch of the new year…the humans will be very pleased to see you die."

And with that, he orbed them away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What does it feel like, mommy?" Little Bianca asked worriedly, looking up into her mothers blue eyes. _

_The woman sighed and took her daughters hand in her own. The girl was only ten, but the coven had decided that it was time…_

_Time for Bianca to receive her fist mission…time for her to kill…_

"_Nothing." She replied quietly, looking down at the ground. "You don't feel a thing…"_

The vision faded and Bianca snapped back to the cave….back to her dismal prison.

"She lied…didn't she?" Barbas said with a smirk as he slowly circled her chair. "She didn't want you to know the truth…maybe…she didn't care about you enough to tell you."

The young woman turned her head towards the floor. It had been so long since she had been taken down there. She hardly responded anymore…she was tired…worn…

The hope she had once had was almost entirely lost.

"You do feel something, don't you Bianca? When you kill…" The sound of the demons steps echoed off the walls, pounding in her head.

She was weak; she could feel the baby fading inside of her. If she wasn't rescued soon, then he wouldn't survive…and neither would she.

Shouldn't Chris have come by now?

"You feel _good_." Barbas continued, leaning down towards her ear. "You feel good when you kill, don't you? It's in your nature…"

She tried to block out his words, but she couldn't.

He was right; her mother had lied to her that day…

"Not good." She croaked her throat dry from lack of water. "I'm not a killer."

Barbas gave several slow nods, and continued to circle her like a vulture circling his prey. "Oh Bianca…" he said with mock exasperation. "You're ever so stubborn. Most witches would have cracked by now…but not you. I'm not worried though…your time will come…" He paused. "You can't deny that deep down, you've always liked the feel of warm blood as it runs down your arm…it's satisfying, isn't it? You like it when your victim draws his last breath…you can't deny it…"

She said nothing.

"See…" the demon whispered. "You know that I'm right. I'm always right…"

"Barbas." A third voice said suddenly, breaking the demon away from his work. "You are dismissed for the remainder of the morning…I wish to have a few words with her."

Wyatt entered the cave and gestured for the demon to leave.

Barbas left, a slight frown on his face. He had been on a roll, and Wyatt had broken it…but it was not his place to question the new leader of the underworld.

"Happy New Year, Bianca." Wyatt said with a fake smile as he stepped in front of the young woman. "I hope that you're having as wonderful a day as I am…I've already killed one witch. The screams were so satisfying…"

As he spoke, Bianca could tell that what she had been dreading had indeed come true. Wyatt had managed to stop Chris' attack…there truly was no more hope.

She had suspected it last night…she had heard it last night…but she hadn't let herself believe it….not until now.

Regularly, she would have allowed herself to shed tears in a situation like this, but she was too weak even for that.

"I just thought I should let you know that I have captured my brother." Wyatt continued, his cold eyes dancing with twisted joy. "With your help, he will soon be at my side."

Bianca felt sick.

"I won't help you." She whispered, not bothering to look up. But there was no conviction behind her words. Was there any point resisting anymore? I seemed like Wyatt had already won…

Wyatt merely shrugged. "Oh, You will." He said confidently. "You're getting weaker everyday."

With a wave of his hand, Wyatt summoned a pitcher of crystal clear water and placed it on the cave floor several feet away from her.

"Looks good doesn't it?" he asked, raising a light eyebrow. "You can have it, Bianca. And all the food you can eat." He paused and took a few steps towards her. "I may even let my little nephew live…_if_ you agree to join my side."

It was tempting…she was hungry, thirsty, exhausted…she wanted her freedom back…but, joining Wyatt was too high of a price to pay. She knew that she couldn't trust him…he would never spare the child…she knew that.

She had to keep fighting. For Chris…

Even if she died, at least she could go out knowing that she had not betrayed the man she loved.

"Think about it." Wyatt added with another shrug as he turned to leave the room. "I have other matters to attend to…I'll be back later…"

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Bianca in the silent cave with nothing but her own dark thoughts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris stared ahead into the darkness, feeling disoriented and afraid. He had woken up here a few minutes ago…but he had no idea where 'here' was. It was safe to assume that he was still in the underworld- Wyatt would want to keep him near.

He was on a surprisingly comfortable surface at the moment- if he didn't know better then he would have thought that it was a bed. His body was still weakened from the poison that had hit him yesterday, but he could tell that he had been healed soon after his collapse. Wyatt never had any intention to let him die- no, that would be too easy- in a way, that was what Chris had wanted. Wyatt just wanted him imprisoned…so that he could spend endless hours torturing him until agreed to turn.

But Chris would never agree to that. He wasn't like Wyatt…he could never be evil.

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he continued to look into the darkness.

What had happened to Katie?

Had the other's escaped?

Was Bianca still all right?

He could answer none of these questions. He was trapped. Alone. He had no way of finding out if those he cared about were okay.

Groaning in frustration, he forced himself to roll over and he waved his hand through the darkness, hoping to find something that would help him escape or at least tell him where he was. He had already tried his powers but they were of no use.

His hand hit a metal object and as he felt it he realized that it was a lamp. Suddenly excited, he searched for the switch. Being able to see was defiantly a good start.

He flicked it on, and, after adjusting to the sudden brightness his eyes widened in confusion.

The room was familiar.

Very familiar.

It was _his_ room…the room he had had for years at the manor…or, at least, a copy of it.

This must have been one of Wyatt's twisted jokes. He knew that this wasn't his actual room; it may have appeared the same, but the feeling of it was much different.

It was an illusion.

Why was Wyatt doing this? It didn't make sense. He had been expecting torture, not this. Was his brother trying to bring about certain feelings…certain memories?

Everything was there.

Every detail had been copied.

A family portrait hung on the left wall next to photographs of old friends. His bed, his books, his old toys…all just as he remembered them.

Everything was in its exact place…

And the only thing missing, was the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N. Phew. That was a hard one. But I'm so proud of myself; I updated both of my stories in one day! In case it wasn't too clear (and so you don't ask) Yes, Wyatt has killed Katie. I'm not actually describing it; the premonition was my round about way of showing it. The next couple chapters are going to be pretty Chris- Bianca centered and rather intense if I do them correctly. A few of the things I have mentioned earlier are going to become very important…Chapter **22** is particularly important. I warn you that my updates may be even slower, I have to do a few essay's I've been putting off and I want to make sure that the next chapters are good…please don't hate me!

(In chapter 24, I thought that I made the Robert betrayal thing a bit too clear…but people seemed to forget, lol. I totally understand, it's been awhile since then. I recommend reading the last bit of Chapter 22 just to remind yourself of something else I haven't mentioned in a while… )

REVIEW!

Darkness Amber – Well, Wyatt has sort of won…but this is NOT the last chapter. I have more…

And the sequel will be about Chris and Bianca in the alternate future with some similar challenges and some new ones, not a direct continuation of this story ;)

phoebe turner - Thanks again.

Alyssa T- More Bianca this time! Sorry she was left out for a bit. Glad you liked it!

charmedchick4eva- thanks. Yep, Wyatt does want Chris alive, obviously, it may have looked like he was dying, but Wyatt would not allow it, lol.

Angry Girl- it's hard to know exactly what Chris' powers are…I have my versions for this fic but I could very well be wrong. I haven't even seen all of season 6 tear

Patricia L. Bryans- hahaha, Your review was so amusing. Don't worry, I do like Star Wars…your comment was not an insult:) Thanks for reviewing!

Hmm, I seem to have about 6 or 7 readers left, but that's okay, I do it all for you guys! (I WILL finish this one day…I assure you:) )


	31. Memories

Victor placed the newspaper down on the kitchen table with a shaking hand.

He had grown slightly worried when he had found neither Chris or Bianca in their apartment the previous morning…but he had not suspected this.

He hadn't considered the possibility that things could go so terribly wrong.

_Witch Burned- "Sign of Hope For the New Year" Says Lord Wyatt_

The headline of the Bay Mirror read in thick black letters.

The words were bad enough…but it was the picture that had caused the lump to build in his throat.

It was Katie.

The young witch his Grandson had befriended was tied to a wooden steak…her eyes full of fear as the flames brushed against her body.

She was the witch that Wyatt had killed.

She had been a wonderful young woman.

She certainly did not deserve such a grisly fate…

Victor didn't understand how anyone could stand by and watch such brutality. Everyone had been so diluted by Wyatt that they had lost all sense of right and wrong. They watched as witches were burned- and all they felt was relief. They had no idea that it was witches who had protected them from evil for so many years…witches, like his daughters, that had kept them all safe.

They watched as their last hope for the future crumbled before their very eyes.

Hope…

That was something that had died inside him as he had read the paper that morning. Katie's death- although tragic in itself- signified something even worse. If Katie had been captured by Wyatt, then the mission had failed…

Wyatt had won.

And Chris and Bianca were both gone…

Not dead, perhaps…but there was little chance he would ever see them again.

…and the baby…the ray of hope that had once kept him so optimistic…

Wyatt would never let such a powerful child live.

The witches had not been rescued.

Chances were even more had been captured.

The future was lost…

Victor slowly opened one of the orange pill bottles his doctor had prescribed him and placed two in his aged hand. He hesitated for a second before swallowing them both down with a gulp of water.

'Maybe it would be better not to take the pills…' his mind pondered. 'Maybe then, it would all end sooner.'

He wasn't sure if he wanted to live anymore…

It would be easier just to let himself go…

Things couldn't get better now…

They could only get worse.

The people he cared for most were gone. Wyatt was gaining more support everyday. Witches everywhere were being slaughtered. There was nothing left to hold on for. There was no hope…

Yes.

Death would be a welcomed escape.

A relief…

Closing the bottle of pills and pushing it to the side, Victor Bennet did something that he hadn't done in a very long time…

He buried his face in his hands, and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt sat in his chambers waiting for Robert- the young witch that had informed him of his brother's mission- to arrive.

He had been sitting there for a long time, consumed with his many thoughts.

He had almost lost the other day… but he had barley made it in time. It had been close…too close for his liking. In the future he would ensure that he was more prepared. The next rebellion his idiot father decided to lead would be crushed before any witch could even set foot in the underworld.

"My Lord." Robert said with a slight bow as he entered the chamber.

Wyatt looked up abruptly and noted with displeasure that there was a smug look on the young witch's pale face…it was obvious that he thought he was being summoned to receive some sort of reward…

He was a fool.

With a dramatic sigh, Wyatt stood up and slowly made his way across the room. His blue eyes scanned the Robert, their cool appearance causing the young man to grow somewhat nervous.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Wyatt said, his gaze intensely focused. "We have important matters to discuss…"

He paused for effect.

"Ye...yes, my Lord." Robert stuttered, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the seconds passed by.

Wyatt smiled slightly. It gave him such joy to see others intimidated by his presence. It was a true testament to his power.

"I would like to give you what you deserve for telling me of my father's plans." Wyatt continued. "What do you _think_ youdeserve, Robert?"

Drawing a deep breath, Robert put the smug look back on his face. "I don't know." He began thoughtfully. "An important place among your followers, perhaps."

He looked relieved now…

…but it was a relief that was premature.

After a brief second of silence, Wyatt burst out into laughter.

A fool indeed.

"I don't think that that would be a wise decision on my part." He said, placing a hand on Robert's shoulder and looking him directly in the eye. "You see, I only allow those I deem trustworthy into my legion…_you_ are not trustworthy."

Robert paled and his eyes grew wide…this was not the response he had been expecting…

"You're a traitor, Robert." Wyatt continued, tightening his hold on the witches shoulder. "You betrayed my father and brother by coming to me. You went behind their backs…you made a deal with the enemy…you are nothing but a coward."

He paused for a moment to enjoy the look of terror on the young man's face. He knew what was coming next…

"I have now use for a traitor and a coward." He stated, his voice taking on an even darker tone. "I am truly sorry."

And, without a moment's hesitation, Wyatt flung an energy ball into the witch's stomach.

Robert cried out in pain and surprise before crumpling to the dirty floor of the cavern.

Dead.

"_That_, is what you deserve." Wyatt muttered, feeling no remorse for his act of violence as he looked down at the charred body.

He never had pity for those he killed…

And Robert really did deserve it- not only had he proven himself to be a traitor, but Wyatt remembered all of the pain this boy had caused his brother during their years at magic school.

Robert had always been smug…

An annoying little brat…

And a pathetic excuse for a person.

Wyatt took great pleasure in this revenge. Chris would thank him for doing it…he was proving to his brother that he did care.

Smirking, Wyatt bent down and ripped off the gold chain the young man had been wearing around his neck.

"Perfect" he said as he admired the object. "This will work." And with that, he orbed out of the room in a flurry of lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris landed painfully back on the bed and clutched his head in pain.

He had tried orbing out of the room once again only to be forced right back down. He knew that it was foolish to continue his attempts, but he had nothing else to try.

He was trapped in a strange room…an eerie illusion that brought back images of years past…

He needed to get out.

Chris still didn't know why Wyatt was doing this. He didn't know what his brother was hoping to achieve. Why was he here? Why wasn't he chained up in a dirty cavern somewhere with only the darkness for company? He had been under the impression that that was how Wyatt liked to keep his prisoners.

He glanced around the room once again and could not suppress the small smile that formed as his eye caught sight of a small wooden horse on the desk.

His father had given him that…

When he was five. It was the only Christmas present he had ever received from Leo, and despite all of the contempt he had built up for the man over the years, he had always kept it. It had reminded that sometimes, his father did care…and that maybe…one day…his father would love him.

Chris realized now how wrongly he had judged Leo. The past few months he had gotten to know his father more then he had in the previous twenty years combined, and he had discovered that he wasn't such a bad guy after all…

He had loved him.

He _did _love him…

The thought filled him with such satisfaction, even in this desperate time. Chris wondered what his father was doing now. He had been trapped for awhile and he knew that Leo was probably getting frantic. Maybe he was organizing some sort of rescue…

He wished that he could send him some sort of message, just to let him know that he was okay…that he was alive.

It must be horrible for Leo…not knowing…

Chris knew the feeling all to well. He didn't know if Bianca- the woman he loved- was okay. It was hard to sense for her now…he had tried, as he lay in bed, to pick up some sort of definite signal…but his weakness combined with the magical barrier Wyatt had placed on the room made that a difficult task.

All he could do was hope.

Hope that she and the baby were still alive…

Hope that somehow, everything would be okay.

Sighing with frustration, Chris slowly moved off the bed. He had not ventured from it since he had woken up here- fearful of what might happen if he did. But he had waited long enough…maybe he could find something that would help him escape…if he could get out, and get to Bianca, things would be okay.

They may have lost the first battle against Wyatt…but Chris wasn't ready to give up yet.

He could go back to magic school and he, Leo, and Katie could organize the witches again.

Katie…

After being hit by the poison the world had gone fuzzy…he wasn't sure if she had made it out. She should have left with the others…she shouldn't have stayed behind…

She was far too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

She had to be safe…somehow…he wouldn't let himself believe other wise.

She would have had enough sense to run once he was down…

Sighing again, Chris examined the left wall for any sings of an opening. That was where the door was supposed to be…

But he found nothing. It was a completely smooth surface…no cracks, no door, nothing…

"I don't know what you're doing, Wyatt!" he shouted up at the ceiling, hoping that his brother would hear. "But you had better let me out of here! I mean it! You'll be sorry…" he trailed off. There was no conviction in his words. They were empty threats. He was no match for Wyatt.

If Wyatt wanted him kept here forever, then here was where he would stay.

Powerless.

Alone.

Chris tried to fight back the lump forming in his throat and he turned slowly towards the desk. He could remember doing his homework there for hours as a kid. He had never really liked school…but he had been determined to succeed. He had always wanted to prove himself. Prove that he was worth something.

He reached out towards the wooden horse he had noticed a few minutes ago. It was old and worn…he had loved to play with it as a child. It had come from his father and, if he wasn't mistaken, it had once belonged to his father too…a long, long time ago. Tenderly, Chris placed his hand on the smoothly carved back; enjoying the familiar feeling of the beaten wood beneath his fingers…he could remember it so well…

Suddenly, he felt a strong tug in his stomach.

The room blurred before him. Everything became dark before, just as suddenly, everything solidified again…only now, he was in the manor's living room…

_The lights on the Christmas tree sparkled in the dimming room. Torn wrapping paper covered the floor beneath it and a little boy sat playing with a brand new truck._

_Blue orbs formed slowly next to the tree, causing the child to look up._

_The child was Chris…_

"_Daddy, Daddy!" the five year old shouted as the form solidified into Leo. He tore across the room and jumped into his fathers arms. "You came!"_

_Leo smiled._

"_There's my little guy." He said, hugging him tight and placing a kiss atop his dark hair. "Merry Christmas! Have you been a good boy for mommy?"_

_The child nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Wyatt and I helped mommy cook today. We made a cake for dinner. A chocolate one!"_

"_That's great." Leo replied, placing Chris back down on the ground. "Have you and Wyatt been getting along?"_

_Chris smiled. "Yep. Wyatt's the bestest big brother ever!"_

"_Good." Leo chuckled slightly before leaning down to look directly at his son. "I brought you something special." He said, grinning._

_The boy's green eyes grew wide with excitement._

"_It was mine, when I was your age." Leo continued, handing a gold package to his son._

_Chris instantly tore back the paper and smiled as he saw the little wooden horse inside. It may not have been fancy, or do any cool tricks, but it was better than all of his other toys…_

_His daddy had given it to him._

"_Thank you." Chris said, still smiling as he gave Leo another hug. "I love it."_

_For that one moment, he was happy…_

The scene faded and Chris found himself suddenly back in the room. His head was spinning and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He had just relived one of his distant memories…he had been there…it had felt so real…

He quickly took his hand off the horse and looked down at it, wide eyed. He had almost forgotten that day…but it had all come back…

It was almost like a premonition…he had never had one himself, but he had seen his Aunt Phoebe go all strange after touching certain objects.

But he didn't have that power…

The vision must have had something to do with the objects in this room.

Maybe this was part of Wyatt's plan.

Maybe this was why he was trapped here with all of his old things…

"Was that fun, Chris?" a cool voice asked from behind him.

Chris knew instantly who it was and he quickly turned around. Sure enough, Wyatt stood a few feet away, a satisfied smirk across his face.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed, the fury instantly growing inside of him.

Wyatt was the reason that every thing was so horrible…

Wyatt was the reason that his life lay in ruins…

Wyatt was the reason he was trapped…

He wanted nothing more than to pound him into the wall until there was nothing left to pound...he wanted him to pay for what he had done.

"Where's Bianca? What have you done to her?" he demanded angrily.

Wyatt shrugged. "Nothing …yet. She is very much alive. So is your child." He paused, obviously not wanting to pursue the topic. "Have you been enjoying your room?" he asked.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Chris spat back, looking at his older brother with contempt. He knew that he was up to something.

"I'm not doing anything, Chris." Wyatt replied nonchalantly as he glanced around the room. "I am merely reminding you of what you have forgotten….the good….and the bad. One day soon, brother, you will remember why we should work as one. Why you need me…"

Chris scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't need you Wyatt. I never have. Get over yourself."

The older brother arched an eyebrow. "Don't you, Chris?" he questioned, obviously sure that he was right. "You've always been weaker…I've always protected you…stood up for you…"

There was a long pause before Wyatt continued. "Like I said…you've just forgotten…"

Taking a few brusque steps forward, Wyatt pulled a gold chain out of his pocket and tossed it at his brother. Acting on instinct, Chris grabbed the item before it fell to the ground…

The room faded once again…he was pulled into another vision…another memory…

_A group of noisy first grade boys ran down an empty hall way of the magic school._

"_Tag, you're it!" One cried as he tagged seven year old Chris on the shoulder._

_Chris groaned before tearing off down the hallway after the rest. He was always the first to get tagged…he hated being 'it'._

"_Na na, you can't get me!" The tallest of the boys mocked as he used his power to levitate above the others._

_Chris glared- he didn't like Robert much- he never had. The boy was so cocky, thinking that he had the best power in the class. _

_Robert stuck out his tongue at Chris as he looked down from his position six feet up in the air._

_Chris had had enough…he would show the boy whose powers were the best… _

_Concentrating on his target, he did something that, amazingly, he had never done at school before… _

_He orbed._

_He orbed right to Robert and then orbed them both back down to the ground. _

'_Tag, you're it!' he declared happily as they materialized. _

_But the others stopped paying attention to the game. They were looking at him, starring… he was confused. Had he done something wrong?_

"_I thought you were a witch." One of the boys stated, his expression shocked._

_It suddenly made sense. _

_Witches didn't orb…_

"_That's so gross!" Robert said with disgust. "You're dead!"_

"_I'm not dead!" Chris defended. "And I am a witch. My mom's a witch."_

_The boys simply continued to stare…_

_He knew just then that he was different._

_He always would be._

_Robert refused to leave him alone…'Only dead people can orb.' The boy insisted, taking pleasure out of Chris' discomfort._

'_My…my dad is an elder.' Chris had replied, trying to sound proud of that fact even though he felt a sudden resentment towards Leo- he was the reason that Chris wasn't like the other kids._

'_Fine, then you're half dead.' Robert drawled._

_Chris looked back at the other boy, his green eyes beginning to well with tears…_

Bam.

Chris snapped back to reality, his heart beating rapidly.

That was a day he had tried hard to forget…

It had been the end of his carefree childhood.

From then on, he had been ostracized by his class mates.

From then on, he had been an out cast.

And the only person who had defended him- the only person left to turn to- was Wyatt…

"What did you see, Chris?" Wyatt asked, looking at his brother intently. "Do you remember what that boy did to you? How Robert made your life horrible…"

Shaking slightly, Chris steadied himself on the bed. "The day…" he whispered to himself, looking down at the floor. "I orbed at school…"

Looking back, it seemed almost unbelievable that he had never done it in front of the other kids before…it had been his first power…it had always been so easy…instinctual…

But he had never done it at school.

Not until that day.

He could remember the day so well, and he wished desperately that he could take it back…do it over again.

Wyatt nodded. "And I was there for you, wasn't I?" he said quietly. "I was always there for you Chris…and I always will be."

Chris hesitated before answering.

"No." he replied, looking up at Wyatt with a cool expression. "You were different then…you're not the brother I used to know anymore. You may have been there to ease the pain when we were little, but now, you're the cause of everything that's wrong in my life. I hate you."

An expression that looked almost hurt crossed Wyatt's face. "You don't mean that." He said, his voice low.

Chris glared.

He did mean it.

He had never hated another person more than he hated Wyatt right now.

Glancing down at the gold chain that he still held in his hand, he felt a new wave of fear over come him. "How did you get this?" he asked, his eyes locked on Wyatt.

Wyatt smirked. "I think that's fairly obvious Chris." He replied, taking another step towards the younger Halliwell. "I needed something from Robert to bring up those particular memories in you…anything you touch while in this room will bring what you need to remember back to you…"

"_How_ did you get it?" Chris asked again, dreading the answer.

There was a long pause.

"I took it." Wyatt stated, looking pleased with himself. "I killed Robert…and I took it…"

Chris' heart sunk as Wyatt confirmed his suspicion.

"I did it for you, brother." Wyatt continued. "He deserved it after all he did to you…after he betrayed you…"

"This is exactly what I mean, Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed, hot tears burning his eyes. "You can't just go around killing people…the Wyatt I knew wouldn't do this. He was good, you are evil…"

Wyatt looked taken aback and- if possible- slightly upset. "But, I did it for you. I thought you would want…"

"I don't want anyone dead!" Chris exclaimed, enraged. "No one deserves that!"

"He did."

"No." Chris shot back. "He didn't. No matter what he did to me, he did not deserve that fate. That's the difference between us Wyatt…you don't feel anymore, you care for no one…"

"I care for you!"

Wyatt's words echoed off the walls of the small room and the two brothers locked eyes.

Wyatt wanted his brother to believe him…it was the truth…he still cared. That was why he was trying so hard to get Chris at his side.

They were brothers.

Bound by blood.

Their bond was deeper than any other.

"You don't care about me Wyatt." Chris said, his voice considerably weaker now. He was tired of arguing…tired of fighting a loosing battle. "If you cared about me then you wouldn't have taken my girlfriend away from me. You wouldn't have trapped me here." He paused. "You may _think_ you care about me. But deep down, the only person you really care about is yourself."

Wyatt said nothing for almost a minute. He simply stared at his brother…thinking…

"I do care." He said suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I always have…"

He hesitated…wanting to say more…wanting to make him see…

But that would take time…

He just needed to be patient…let Chris come to the realization in his own time.

There was nothing he could say to convince him now.

Sighing, Wyatt gave his brother one final glance before orbing out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Hmm, that turned out oddly…the last part was originally a lot shorter, but it just kept growing! Ack! This isn't exactly what I hoped it would be- but then again, it rarely is. Yes, Wyatt actually does care…for now…

Lots of Bianca in the next one, and maybe some Leo.

Remember what I said about Chapter 22…it's coming…in either the next one or the one after…

I can't believe the response to the last chapter! It made me so happy. Sorry if this one is disappointing, it will get better. And sorry that Katie dies…I had been planning that one right from the beginning…along with a few others…muahahaha

REVIEW!

ilovedrew88- Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoy the room idea, no one else commented on it.

teal-lover- school sucks. Bah. Thanks for reviewing again. Happy you liked the twist (sorry I killed her)

Alyssa T- Awwww, thanks so much! Glad that I managed a successful death! Many chapters to come!

Quillsandbolts- THANK YOU SO MUCH. That was one of my nicest reviews yet! It made me so happy! You're awesome.

conni –Thanks.

charmedchick4eva- Thanks for the review!

Angry Girl- now you sorta know what the illusion is about. Shall explain more later! Thanks again!

Patricia L. Bryans- Wow, I actually made someone cry? Thanks for the compliments!

phoebe-x15- Yay, someone I almost made cry! lol. Thanks for reviewing! Don't hate Wyatt TOO much yet…he's just very conflicted…

Chris Drew Lover- Losta Chris/Wyatt in this one. Much more to come!


	32. Fantasy

Wyatt sat alone in his chambers, still thinking about his most recent conversation with his little brother. He had not expected Chris to embrace him with open arms…but he had still be rather taken aback by the excessively cool reception he had received.

The boy was more stubborn than he thought. More like their idiot of a father.

He had spent far too much time around the whitelighters and he had been brainwashed into believing all of those stupid ideas about 'good' 'evil' and 'morality'.

It made no sense to Wyatt…how could Chris still feel remorse for the death of a boy who had tortured him for years. Robert had made Chris' life hell…so that was where Wyatt had sent him. He had been expecting some thanks for that. He had done Chris a favour after all…and yet, his brother had continued to react with anger.

He had said that he hated him…

Wyatt still refused to believe that that was true.

Chris had just been trying to appear strong…to demonstrate his annoyance. Wyatt still cared for Chris, and he knew that his brother felt the same…even if he didn't realize it at the moment.

He would.

Soon.

Even sooner if he managed to convince Bianca to join his side. The girl was his brother's greatest weakness. He had known that for months. Even if the memories and the 'brotherly chats' didn't manage to sway Chris, she would.

With a sigh, Wyatt orbed from the chamber, eager to move his plan ahead as quickly as possible…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo? Sir? Are you okay?" A voice asked from the other side of the wooden door.

It was yet another witch, coming to check on the devastated elder.

"Yes." He replied gruffly, his voice suggesting that he did not want to be asked again.

He hadn't left his room in two days…he could understand why the witches were worried…but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to be left alone, to wallow in his self pity until he finally faded away…

Chris was gone…

Katie was dead…

He was a failure. He was a failure as a father…a failure as a leader…and a failure as an elder. He had let everyone down. The hopes of all those who had looked to him for guidance had been shattered along with his own in only an instant.

Nothing mattered now. Everything that had once given meaning to his life had been taken away.

Taken away by Wyatt…

His son.

The thought still brought forth a wave of nausea within him. He had known of Wyatt's turning for quite some time now- he had seen first hand what horrible acts his oldest child had committed- and yet, a part of him still did not want to accept it. Wyatt had been born the most powerful being of good the world had ever seen…how could he have turned so far down the wrong path?

How could he have turned to evil?

It was pointless to ponder this question…he knew that…

He would never find the simple explanation he so desired. A person did not turn as a result of one specific event. It took a life time of pain, confusion and devastation to lead them astray.

The death of his mother…the childhood full of demons…

A father that was never there…

A father that had never shown how much he cared…

Maybe these things could begin to explain why Wyatt had lost all sense of right and wrong. Maybe, it was Leo that was primarily to blame…

Maybe if he had spent time with his son, then none of this would have happened.

But it was no good to deliberate the 'maybes'.

The past was gone…there was nothing that he, or anyone else could do to change it now.

All he _could_ do accept his horrible fate. Accept that Wyatt was evil…accept that Chris was gone…

He didn't want to accept it.

Not yet.

Leo stared down at the picture frame; the only decorative object that remained in his dreary room. Things had been so much simpler when this photo had been taken. His beautiful wife, his innocent children…they stared back at him with hope etched in their faces. If only they had known what a horrible fate awaited them all…

They wouldn't have been smiling…

He lifted a shaking finger and ran slowly it down the side of the picture.

"I love you." He whispered, looking at the perfect family he had lost. "I love you all."

But the words were useless now and they fell to deaf ears.

He should have been there when it mattered…he should have been with his family…

Maybe then, his words would have made a difference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The room was dark._

_A single candle to her left was the only source of light, and the weak flame provided only minimal illumination._

_But Bianca didn't need the light to find her victim._

_All she needed, were her instincts._

_They had been trained for situations such as these…_

_The cool metal of the dagger gave her a reassuring sense of familiarity as she slowly circled the room._

_She could sense her prey now…the person was coming closer by the second._

_Soon, she would plunge her dagger directly into their heart and complete her mission. It would be another job well done. Her coven would be proud of her…her mother would be proud of her…and she would be proud of herself. _

_She couldn't deny it…nothing was more exhilarating then a successful kill. She could see it now…_

_The warm blood of her victim pooling slowly on the thick carpet…_

_The final sparks of life fading from his eyes…_

_Just the thought of it brought a smile to her lips._

_What her mother had told her as a child had been wrong…she did feel something when she killed…_

_She felt joy._

_Pride._

_Satisfaction…_

_This was what she had been born to do._

_A slight movement caught her eye, putting her suddenly on high alert. She was close now- very close. Her movements were fluid, her steps were silent. She was like a deadly cat…stalking its prey…ready to pounce…_

_She could hear the heart beat of her victim now. He was afraid…he knew that she was here…_

_It was time._

_In the blink of an eye she drew back her dagger and drove it into his chest. _

_Into his beating heart…_

_He cried out in agony, but she did not relent. She forced him to the floor and stabbed again. And again. She could feel a warm splash of blood trickle down her arm. She could hear his breathing grow ragged and slow._

_He was dying…he was in excruciating pain…_

_She had done her job well._

_Standing up, Bianca roughly flung his weak body into the small glow of the candle…_

_She had always liked to see the expressions of terror she caused…but this time, as she looked down at the dying man, she was the one who was filled with terror…_

_Her victim…_

_The one she had stabbed with such brutality…_

_Was Chris._

_Overwhelming grief welled up inside of her as she flung her self down at his side. Even in the dim light she was stuck by his handsome features…his perfection. _

_He had been the only man she had ever loved…_

_Bianca gave a cry of agony as she stared down at his blood soaked form._

_She had given into her instincts- her desires- and she had paid dearly. He was dying…and she was the cause…_

_She had done this. _

_She was to blame._

"_Why?" Chris gasped, the life quickly fading from his voice. His eyes were clouded over in confusion and pain "Why, Bianca? All I did was love you…"_

_She reached down with a shaking hand and touched the side of his face…he was dying…her angel was dying…_

_It was all her fault._

"_I'm so sorry." She sobbed, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched his green eyes close for the last time. "I'm so sorry Chris…"_

_But she could not be forgiven._

_Not by him._

_Not by her self._

_Not by anyone._

_She was a monster. A cold blooded killer… _

_Chris had been right…all he had ever done was love her…despite all that she was…and in the end, it had brought only death._

_They had been fools to ever believe that they could ignore their natures…ignore their true selves._

_An angel and a demon were not meant to be._

_Good and evil were not meant to be._

_A love like that, could only end in tragedy…_

Her body still shook as the images faded and she was slowly brought back into her prison. It had been so real…so vivid…

She looked down at her hands, expecting to see his blood still covering them…

Her heart beat calmed slightly as she realized that they were clean…that it had not actually happened. But she still felt the fear strong inside of her.

She knew that she was a killer. She knew that that was the reason she had been brought into the world.

She had spent so long trying to convince herself that she was the only one that could determine her own destiny…that no one was born with a predetermined fate…

But she had been a fool.

"That." Barbas' voice whispered suddenly in her ear. "Is your greatest fear. Isn't it Bianca?"

He paused and let his hot breath flow down her neck.

"You fear that one day, you will loose control…let your true nature out…"

She shivered involuntarily.

"And that maybe, Chris, will be the one to receive your wrath." The demon slowly moved forward so that his cool grey eyes could look directly into her brown. "You can't keep your desires locked in forever, Bianca. One day, you will let them out…and if your little whitelighter happens to be unlucky victim, that would be quite sad indeed…wouldn't it?"

His words filled her with a fresh wave of horror. He was right; she couldn't control herself forever…she couldn't deny her nature…

"It doesn't have to be that way, Bianca." Another voice said suddenly from behind her.

Her heart rate quickened.

Wyatt had arrived…

She had known that he would be coming back soon…to tempt her again…

She didn't know if she had the strength to resist him anymore…

"You don't have to live with that fear…" he continued as he slowly stepped into view and signalled for the demon to leave them alone. "I have a way that you could avoid all of that pain."

The two locked eyes and the sound of Barbas' fading footsteps were all that could be heard for several long seconds.

She wanted to know…she had to know…

"How?" Bianca croaked, speaking aloud for the first time in a long while.

With a wide grin, Wyatt took a few steps towards the worn young woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could sense his victory. He had managed to break her…

"It's simple." He replied, his eyes not leaving hers. "It's what I've been saying all along. Join me…and all of your problems will be solved."

Bianca looked down at the cave floor- the thought of giving up filled her with such pain, but she was beginning to believe that there was no other way. Maybe Wyatt was right. Maybe this would be for the best.

It was her only chance to save the baby…

To save her own life…

"Join me, Bianca." Wyatt began again. "And I will make sure that you receive all that you yearn for. You can go on missions for me. Missions that will fill your darkest desires…and avoid your darkest fears…" he paused. "You know that you still long to kill, Bianca. This is the only way that you can put your skills to good use and ensure that you do not harm those you love…ensure that you do not harm Chris…"

He trailed off and allowed her several quiet seconds to think over what he had said.

She had just seen her greatest fear…she had just felt pain like no other…and she knew that she would do anything to avoid it…

Bianca drew a shaky breath. "Do I get to be with Chris?" she asked. "Will you let us stay together…with the child?"

"Of course." He replied, a smile across his lips. "I want my brother to be happy, and you make him happy. I would never keep you apart. But, you will have to help me convince him that joining me really is for the best. I know that you see it now…see that this is the only way. We will need to help him see it too."

She hesitated slightly before nodding. "I…I can try." She replied, her voice barely a whisper. "But I don't know if he ever will."

"He must." Wyatt said, finally lifting his hand off of Bianca's shoulder and taking a few quick steps across the room. He paused, as if in thought, before continuing. "I know that you will convince him Bianca…you have to make him see that this is the only way you can be together. He wants that…more than anything…I know he does…"

"Does he really?" she asked, a lump slowly beginning to form in her throat.

After all that she had seen over the course of her imprisonment, she now found it hard to believe that Chris could love her. How could he? How could anyone?

She found satisfaction in death. She had been born with a destructive purpose…

The self doubt that had always bubbled inside of her had been subdued since that night, many months ago, when he had orbed into her apartment. She had been sure that their love was not meant to be…but he had held her in his arms and convinced her that things would be okay…that they could over come any thing.

She had believed him…she had let herself get carried away with her dreams of the perfect life with the perfect man.

Fantasy had always been easier to believe than reality.

Reality hurt.

Reality was cruel.

Her imprisonment had proven that…

And her doubts had returned, stronger than ever before.

She knew that even if her body recovered from this ordeal, she would never be able to go back to the way she had been. She could never let herself be carried away by her blissful fantasy ever again. She couldn't go back to the imaginary self she had created.

Her only hope for any shred of happiness now was to accept Wyatt's offer. She would have Chris…and she would be able satisfy her predetermined purpose.

Wyatt was right…this was the only way…

"He wants you, Bianca, and you want him." Wyatt said suddenly, breaking her away from her dark thoughts. "I'm willing to let you both have what you want. All you have to do is get him on my side…on _our_ side. If you don't, then he _will_ leave you…he will realize that you are not as reformed as he once thought…he will be lured away by my father…he will abandon you…"

Bianca's head spun with a thousand thoughts.

Wyatt was right. He had won…he would always win…

She needed Chris.

She loved him.

This was her only way to get what she wanted most…

"Take my hand." Wyatt whispered, extending towards her. "Take my hand and all of your pain will end."

Her body shook and her mind filled with the one image that had kept her alive through all of this…Chris…

She would do anything to be with him…

Even this…

She was weak.

Tired.

Sick.

Dying.

This was the way out…

Summoning the last of her strength, Bianca slowly raised her arm and reached out for the hand in front of her. She moved towards it, full of both fear and hope. It felt so right, and so wrong at the same time. But she was too beaten to care anymore. Too beaten to pay attention to her doubts.

All she wanted now, was for this pain to end.

Her hand closed on his and she looked slowly up into his cool dead eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, and the entire world plunged into darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry guys, but you knew it was gonna happen. Don't judge her…I think most people would to that in that extreme situation. And don't worry; she hasn't necessarily turned for good. And sorry that Leo hasn't taken any action yet. I still think it's a bit early for that...

Sorry about the wait. Major writers block on this one. I started quite a few times before I managed to actually get going. Don't expect an update for a while…I have A LOT of school work to catch up on…but I swear that after I write my three essays, I'll get right back into this ;)

REVIEW :)


	33. Forever

"It's about time you woke up."

The sound of a cool voice jolted Bianca out of her groggy state and she realized suddenly that she was no longer chained up in the dark cave. The luxuriously soft feeling of silk sheets covered her body and, for the first time in many days, the gnawing hunger in her stomach was gone.

She felt warm, full and content…

As she slowly opened her eyes she could see that she was now lying in a rather large four poster bad, which was draped with rich red fabrics and covered in an array of soft pillows. The only source of light was several bright candles, but they illuminated the room far more than she had become accustomed to during her imprisonment.

"Would you like something to eat?" the same voice asked again.

She wasn't alone, she realized. There was some one else there…

Wyatt.

She would know that voice anywhere.

Forcing herself into a sitting position, she blinked several times to focus her vision. She could see his form across the room, sitting on a large oak chair as he watched her intently. At first she was confused. She didn't know where she was, and she certainly didn't know why Wyatt would be watching her sleep. But then, it hit her.

Last night came rushing back all at once and she suddenly found it hard to keep her breathing steady.

She had given in.

Given up.

She had agreed to Wyatt's terms…agreed to work for him…agreed to help turn Chris…

Her brown eyes began to burn with tears and she hardly noticed that Wyatt was now walking over to her bed.

She felt sick…afraid…unsure…

But most of all she felt guilt. She knew that there had been no choice- if she hadn't done this, then she and her unborn child would probably be dead- but that didn't change the fact that she had betrayed the man she loved…turned her back on everything they had hoped for.

"Here." Wyatt said, giving his hand a slight wave and summoning a tray of decadent waffles in front of her. "Eat up- you've got to look after my little nephew."

Bianca could have sworn that she saw a slight smirk cross his face with that last remark, but the smell of the food invading her senses distracted her away from all else.

She was less hungry then she had been in the cave, but her stomach still growled for more. It had been so long since she had seen anything so good…greedily she grabbed the fork and began shovelling the food into her mouth, overwhelmed with the sudden relief it brought.

Wyatt gave a quiet laugh. "I cast a nourishment spell on you last night, but I guess the real thing is just better, huh?" he asked in amusement.

She took another large bite before nodding.

"I'm sorry you had to live in such a horrid state these past few days Bianca, truly I am." He paused. "But I had no choice. I'm so glad that you finally saw the light. You can be with Chris soon, I promise."

The sound of his name distracted her away from her meal, and she allowed her fork to clatter down onto the metal tray as all of the feelings of guilt came rushing back.

"Chris…" she whispered, her voice still hoarse from her ordeal.

"Chris is fine." Wyatt said firmly, his blue eyes locked on the girl as he slowly sat down at the edge of her bed. "And he'll be better soon, once we both make him see the truth."

Bianca shivered slightly as he spoke- his voice was so hollow and cold, but as she looked up at him, she was suddenly struck by something in his eyes…

There was something about them- they still contained a slight glimmer of something almost human. Despite everything he had done, all of the evil, she knew that there were still traces of compassion left.

And, she knew why…

Chris.

That was the one word- one person- which meant so much to them both. It was amazing to think that this lanky, gentle, half whitelighter had managed to evoke love in two dark beings. She was a phoenix…Wyatt was the overlord of all evil…and yet thoughts of Chris had kept a grain of goodness alive in them both….

"You made the right choice, Bianca." Wyatt continued. "This is the way things are supposed to be."

There was a slight pause.

"Is it?" she asked despite herself, her voice barely above a whisper. She still found it hard to believe that Chris' destiny was to rule at his bothers side.

He was her angel, the paragon of all good…

Wyatt reached out and tenderly placed his hand on top of hers. She flinched slightly, but did not pull away. "This is the _only_ way." He said, looking directly into her dark eyes. "You know that Bianca…you saw it. This is the only way you can embrace your true nature and keep Chris' love. You could try to go back to the way things were, but that won't last forever. You'll break one day, Bianca, you may even hut him…"

The girl's heart beat increased rapidly as she absorbed his words. She remembered last night….the vision she had seen…

Chris dying slowly in her arms…his blood pooling at her feet…

She knew she couldn't let it come to that. She would do anything to prevent it…even this…

"You know what I'm talking about." Wyatt continued, as he watched the colour drain from her face. "You know this is the way for you to be together. If you go back, you'll loose control, and he'll leave you…"

Wyatt's sentence trailed off and his eyes darkened slightly. "Chris has always believed that he is a whitelighter." His tone suddenly lowered as he spoke. "If you don't convince him to stay here with us, he will abandon you and your child…just as my father abandoned his family. That what whitelighters do, Bianca. They leave…they get carried away by thoughts of the 'greater good'. You can't let that happen…"

She felt a new rush of fear pass through her as she pondered the statement. He had a point…she wouldn't be able to carry on if Chris were to orb out of her life forever. Their child needed a father…she needed him too…

"Think about it." Wyatt said as he got back to his feet. "I have other matters to attend to- but we can continue our conversation later."

Bianca drew a deep breath and nodded slowly.

Wyatt gave her a reassuring smile, and she saw a glimmer of humanity flash in his eyes once again. "I knew you'd see it my way." He said glancing back at her thoughtfully. "You're a smart woman, my brother has chosen well."

He gently took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon it.

"Until we meet again my dear Guinevere." He said with a slight smirk, before finally orbing out of the room in a bright swirl of lights…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey guys, can I help too?" an eight year old Chris asked the group of boys who were using the wooden blocks in the corner of the classroom to build a model city._

_One of the boys who had been working on the biggest skyscrapers turned and gave him and apprehensive look. "I don't know…" he muttered looking at the others for support._

"_Definitely not." Robert proclaimed arrogantly, giving Chris his trademark evil grin. "Dead people aren't allowed to build cities."_

_Chris tried hard to fight back the tears welling in his green eyes as he stared back at the other boy. For two long years he had been the class outcast…the 'freak'…just because his father- the father he hadn't seen in months- happened to be a whitelighter._

_No one ever wanted to let him play. _

_No one would sit with him during lunch or snack._

_He was always alone._

_He was 'different'…and kids, especially kids like Robert, had a hard time accepting that._

"_Yeah." Another of the boys cut in, eager to support the 'ringleader' of the group. "Go creep someone else out dead-boy."_

_Chris cringed at the sound of the nickname Robert had created for him._

_He hated it so much._

_Almost everyone used it now, and it always managed to fill him with immense rage. To make matters worse, whenever he had lashed out he had always ended up being the one in trouble._

_The teachers refused to believe that the others had started it. Even Aunt Paige didn't listen most of the time. _

"_I'm. Not. Dead." He replied through tightly clenched teeth. "I'm a witch." _

_He knew it was useless to fight back…he had given up really trying years ago. No matter what he said they refused to listen. Making fun of him was their favourite game, and they weren't about to let it end any time soon._

_The other boys, now distracted from their project, were looking at him with amusement. _

"_Mrs. Peterson is outside." He heard one of them mutter._

_They all exchanged a slight nod._

_Chris turned to walk away but before he could take more than to steps, one of the boys made a flicking gesture and the young Hallowell's' vision was suddenly clouded over with familiar electric blue._

_The boy had blown him up…_

_Scattered his orbs…_

_He recollected himself as quickly as possible and tried to fight back the splitting pain in his head, but it was already too late. The whole class had seen what had happened- they were all starring in his direction… _

_He felt sick._

_He wished he really was dead._

_A roar of laughter filled the room as everyone began to giggle at the embarrassment of the 'class freak'._

_Robert clutched his stomach and tears of mirth pooled up in his eyes as he watched a pained look cross Chris' face. _

"_We got you good." The boy choked between bursts of laughter. "Why don't you go tell the elders on us now, dead-boy?"_

_This comment incited a fresh burst of laughter from the class and Chris could no longer hold back tears. His green eyes watering terribly, he turned and tore out of the room. _

_He never wanted to show his face in school again._

"_Don't forget to bring your halo!" Robert shouted as he burst out the door and into the blissful quiet of the hallway._

_He could hear their laughter behind him, but as he continued to run it got further and further away. He didn't stop running…he wouldn't stop running…he wanted to escape…_

"_Ooof"_

_His sight was so obscured by his tears that he hadn't seen another figure standing around the corner. He had run right into the person and knocked them both to the floor._

"_Chris? What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked before he had a chance to apologise. _

_He had run into Wyatt._

"_Wy!" he cried, suddenly feeling relieved as he threw himself into his big brother's arms. "I'm so glad it's you."_

_Wyatt gave him a gentle hug and looked down in concern. "What's wrong Chris? He asked again. "Why are you crying?"_

_Chris hesitated before deciding to tell his brother everything._

"_I just wanted to play too…but Robert and the others…they called me dead-boy again…and then…" he drew a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "And then one of them blew me up. And everyone laughed…I hate it here Wy, everyone hates me, they don't understand…"_

"_I understand, Chris." Wyatt cut in, still holding the boy comfortingly. "I know what it's like to be different…we're both different. And those kids are just jealous because we have more powers then them. I bet they wish that they were whitelighters too."_

_Chris looked up slowly and wiped a few of the tears from his eyes. "Really?" he asked, his voice full of apprehension._

"_Really." Wyatt replied with a slight smile. "We're special- and it doesn't matter what they say. You don't need stupid friends like them. We have each other…that's enough…I'll always look out for you- I'm your big brother, that's my job."_

_The younger Halliwell smiled. "Yeah…we don't need them…we'll stick together forever."_

_Wyatt nodded. "Forever…"_

The vision stopped abruptly and Chris was snapped back to his room with a jolt.

He had just seen yet another bad memory he had tried to repress…he had seen many in these past few days…

He had tried to resist the temptation to touch the objects in the enchanted room, but a combination of curiosity, frustration and boredom had gotten the better of him.

In a way, the visions- however bad- were better then facing his current reality.

He was still trapped.

He still didn't know if Bianca was okay…

The thought of her in pain brought a wave of sickness over him, and he forced himself to look over at the old family portrait on the wall as a distraction.

Everyone was smiling back at him happily…he missed them all so much.

"Wish you were here, Mom." He whispered, his fingers hovering inches away from the photo.

But not even she could help him now. He was trapped, alone, unsure…and the only one who could release him was…

"I miss her too you know." A cool voice said from across the room, causing Chris to whip around abruptly. Wyatt had arrived and was watching him amusedly across the room.

"Yeah…then you should know how disappointed she is in what you have become!" Chris spat back, his green eyes blazing.

Wyatt raided a blonde brow apprehensively and decided to ignore the comment.

"How are you doing today, brother?" he asked, glancing over at the pile of tested objects Chris had begun to build across the room. "Enjoying your memories I see…"

The youngest Halliwell scowled. "Hardly. How much longer are you going to keep me here Wyatt?"

"Until you're ready."

"Oh, that really clears things up then." Chris replied, rolling his eyes. "Ready to what? Join you? Turn evil? Kill innocents? That's never going to happen Wyatt…I'll never be ready for that. Just give up."

There was a brief pause as Wyatt contemplated his response. "That's what Bianca said at first too." He said, his voice low and cool. "But she saw the light…and so will you. In good time."

Chris' heart sunk as he absorbed what his brother had said. Sure, there was always the possibility that he was lying…but something about his voice made him think otherwise.

He could sense the note of triumph.

His precious Bianca…the mother of his child…the woman he loved more than anything else…had turned…

"No." he whispered, trying to come to terms with the idea.

His mind was spinning…

He didn't want to believe it…

"No."

"Yes." Wyatt said, taking a few steps towards the boy. "She finally realized what she had to do. She's alive…she wants to see you…but I told her that she had to wait until you were ready…until you had seen the light too." He paused. "You want to see her, don't you Chris? All you have to do is join me."

He hesitated slightly. Wyatt was right…he did want to see her…and he wanted to see for himself that she really had chosen to join Wyatt. He wouldn't fully believe it until then…

"I'm not evil." He said, his voice waivering slightly. "I don't care what you say…power doesn't give you the right to hurt people…to take over an entire city!"

Wyatt gave a cool laugh and shook his head in mock sympathy. "Poor Chris." He muttered. "Poor, poor Chris. Still so stubborn after all this time…"

Smirking, Wyatt took a few steps over to the book shelf and pulled out a large grey tome. "I see you haven't explored this part of the room yet …I picked all of these books out myself, just for you." He stated as he lazily flipped through the pages, pausing every few seconds until he found what he was looking for.

Wyatt glanced down at the yellowed pages and began to read… "There is only power." He said, his voice suddenly very loud. "Power is of the individual mind, but the mind's power is not enough. Power of the body decides everything in the end, and only Might is Right..."

He snapped the old book shut and looked back up at his brother. "T.H. White wrote that…in The Once and Future King. They were wise words of advice given to the young King Arthur."

Chris drew a few deep breaths as he stared at his brother in disbelief.

Did Wyatt actually accept all that he had read as truth?

Wyatt had had a fascination with all literature written about King Arthur ever since their mother had told him of the sword. Wyatt believed that it was his destiny to pick up where the last King had left off…

But it wasn't supposed to be like this…

He wasn't supposed to be a power hungry tyrant.

"You don't actually believe that crap, do you?" Chris scoffed.

Wyatt gave him a slight frown- he was obviously not amused at his brother's dismissal of something he held in such high regard. "Of course I do." He replied, returning the book to the shelf. "I _am_ King Arthur, Chris. All of the advice contained in these tomes applies directly to _me_." He paused briefly. "And it is sound advice. Power of the body is all that really matters…my power- our power- gives us the right to rise above the rest. It's really quite simple Chris…it's the survival of the fittest…he who has the most power wins…"

Chris threw his hands up in frustration. It was obvious that Wyatt had been diluting himself with these thoughts for so long…convinced himself that power was supreme above all else.

"I've heard enough." Chris declared, leaning tiredly against his bed. "You're insane Wyatt, end of story."

"I'm not insane…I've just seen the truth…"

The younger Halliwell sighed, knowing that this argument- which they had had many times before was nowhere near ending. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I won't join you. I'd rather sit here and rot for the rest of my life…"

To his surprise, Wyatt gave another cool laugh.

"I _highly_ doubt that." He replied, smiling sinisterly. "Not even you are stubborn enough to wait _that_ long."

Chris narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"What I mean-" Wyatt began again, taking a few steps so that he was only inches away from his brother. "Is that I doubt you have the strength to stay trapped in this room for the next three hundred years…"

The younger brother's mouth opened and closed several times, and it was evident that he was still just as confused. "Three hundred years?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper "Wha-"

"Don't haven't you ever thought about it Christopher?" Wyatt cut in. "We're part whitelighter…our dear father's blood is immortal…and it runs through out veins." He stopped to savour the look of shock that had registered on his little brother's face. "The rest of your life is going to be a very long time…and I don't think you want to spend it in here."

Wyatt stood up straight and took a few steps back.

"You can either defy me in vain for the next few centuries, or you can rule at my side. It's your choice in the end…but I think we both know how it is _meant_ to be. We're brothers…together…_forever_…"

His words rung in the air and Chris could not stop a new dread from growing inside of him.

Fragments from his latest vision echoed in his head as he stared directly into the older Halliwell's blue eyes.

'_I'll always look out for you- I'm your big brother, that's my job…we'll stick together forever.'_

Maybe, just maybe, Wyatt was right…

"Think about it." Wyatt said with a grin, before orbing away and leaving Chris in isolation once again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark when Leo orbed into the back yard of the Halliwell manor. The moon was full in the sky and it cast a bluish glow over the small well kept garden. It looked just as he remembered, and for a second, he let himself believe that he was back in a time when things had been much simpler…a time when Piper had been in his arms…a time when his sons still loved their father…

Those times were long gone.

All he had now were his few sweet memories.

This place was full of memories…

That was why he had come back. He had spent enough time cooped up in the magic school, and he no longer cared about the risks associated with leaving its safety. He had nothing to loose, and this was where he wanted to be.

This was where he _needed_ to be…

He needed to remember the good that life could contain so that he could find the strength to continue. Even though the most important things had been lost, he still had a role to play; he had to be strong for all of the witches that had lost almost as much as he had.

He was the only elder left.

They needed his guidance…

If he couldn't manage that, if he couldn't pull himself together, then there was no point in carrying on with his life.

It would be better just to let it end…

Activating his invisibility, Leo walked quietly into the sunroom, being careful not to make even the slightest creak. He knew that Wyatt would have his demons positioned all around the manor; protecting it from intrusion…he had to be careful.

A new wave of memories flooded him as he looked around at the coloured glass and wicker furniture that had once been so familiar. He hadn't been here in so long, but he could remember the many warm summer days he had spent, nestled on the couch with Piper as they watched their young sons play.

He had been happy then. Happier then he could ever remember being.

It was such a contrast to the world of darkness and pain he inhabited now…

Leo forced himself to keep walking. He passed through one of the manor's large oak doorways…he could vaguely remember repairing it years ago, before the girls had even known he was a whitelighter. He remembered Prue and Phoebe, just coming into their powers- so innocent in the ways of magic- he could remember Piper's sweet laugh as she held him tight and told him that she loved him…

He wished the memories weren't so vague.

It scared him sometimes, when he would wake up and temporarily forget how her voice had sounded…how her perfume had smelt…

They were such small details, and they faded more and more with each passing year…but he clung to them with all his might. They were all he had left of the woman he loved.

He noted with confusion that many new items now covered the floor of the manor.

'The museum' he realized…Wyatt must have put these objects on display for all to see.

It felt wrong to make the family's history so public. Everything imaginable was being exhibited…various costumes…an array of objects, both magical and not…

All neatly labelled, explaining the significance to all passers by.

Leo felt a slight lump build in his throat as he turned to glance at the old dining room table which was now roped off and flanked by several candles and a large plaque.

Wyatt had been born there…

It had been one of the most amazing days of his life. He could remember the overwhelming joy he felt as he held the child in his arms for the first time. It had been love at first sight.

He had been their little miracle. The child that shouldn't have been, but was anyway.

He was a symbol of their eternal love….

"_Look what we did." _Piper had said, her eyes clouded by tears of happiness.

'If only she had known…' Leo muttered bitterly to himself as his mind ran over all that Wyatt had done. He had hurt so many…killed…how could their little angel have gone so astray?

He still did not have an answer.

The elder continued on his trek, slowly climbing the stairs, careful not to make the slightest noise. The portraits had been rearranged to display many of Wyatt and the sisters…there was even a small one of him and Chris…

Chris.

Leo had tried not to think to hard about his youngest son's fate these past few days. But it was hard to keep himself distracted. Everything at Magic School had reminded him of the time he had spent finally getting to know his son…

That was part of the reason he was here now…

He had dwelled too long in one place.

He paused slightly as he passed by the closed door to his old bed room…the room he and Piper had once shared…

Part of him wanted to go in and reminisce, but the logical half of his brain told him to keep going. Bring in there again would be too over whelming…every inch would remind him of Piper…remind him of the best times of his life.

Maybe he would come back to see it another day…

Leo forced his suddenly heavy legs to take another step. But the pull to the room was so strong…perhaps he should go back…

He chanced a glance behind him and almost jumped in shock as he saw that a faint white glow was now illuminating the crack between the door and the floor. He knew that he should be wary- after all, Wyatt controlled the house now- but he could not suppress the sudden peace this light gave him.

It was so beautiful…so familiar…

Unable to resist, Leo reached up and turned the brass knob. The door creaked quietly open, inch by inch until the space was finally large enough for him to peek through.

He could see now that the light was coming from the far corner…

He knew that he should orb out, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he opened the door further and walked into the room, towards the mesmerising glow.

It drew him nearer and nearer until, with a bright flash, the light disappeared just as suddenly as it had come.

Leo blinked frantically, in an attempt to clear his vision realizing abruptly that his invisibility had deactivated. Feeling slightly panicked, he looked up to see that a single female figure was now standing before him, and as his vision cleared completely, he could see who it was…

"Piper?" he gasped, hoping beyond hope that it was really her. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his knees grew weak.

A gentle smile crossed her face and she brought a tender hand up to brush his cheek.

"Yes Leo." She replied, her voice just as sweet as he remembered. "I was hoping you would come…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N **Not only did I take ridiculously long to update, but I also left you with a minor cliffie! Muhahaha, I'm so evil today. I'm SOOO sorry that this chapter took so long. As I said, I had real work to do…and them I got some minor writers block and decided to work on my other story. Hope you're still reading this- don't hate me:)

Anyway, I also hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing it…especially the Chris flash back part…(I may have gotten a bit carried away, lol)- I love tormenting cute little Chris. The stuff Wyatt read is an actual quotation from The Once and Future King, (which I'm Sure evil Wyatt would have memorized in his youth, lol.) It's basically a retelling of the Arthurian Legend. And about the extended life span of part whitelighters…Nothings been said about it on the show as far as I know, it's a personal theory of mine…but I think its useful to pretend it's true in this case…it heightens the drama of Chris' predicament. Ummm…yes…I hope everything else was clear…

Next Chapter- Piper/Leo! Yay!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(It will inspire me to update!)

chattypandagurl- WOW! You read it all at once, lol, I'm impressed:) I'm glad it kept you hooked for so long…some of the beginning chapters are weak…but if it reeled you in anyway that's great! Yes, there are quite a few references in this story- I try, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing…you reminded be that I do in fact have another story…I have you to thank for inspiring me to update;)

Patricia L. Bryans- yep, three essays. I've done two, and hopefully the last will e done soon:( (School sucks, eh?) So glad that you thought Bianca's vision in the last chapter was so effective!

charmedchick4eva- yes, so sad. Bianac joined :( Sorry for the long wait, thanks of reviewing!

Angry Girl- Glad you can understand Bianca's position. Thank you for another wonderful review!

phoebe turner- Leo will find out about Chris being alive soon, never fear. I wouldn't leave my favourite whitelighter hanging for too long, lol. Thanks again!

ilovedrew88- Yay! Another person who understands Bianca's choice:) So glad you enjoyed it!


	34. Destiny

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Excerpt from Chapter 33)**_

…_Chris forced himself to look over at the old family portrait on the wall as a distraction. _

_Everyone was smiling back at him happily…he missed them all so much._

"_Wish you were here, Mom." He whispered…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 34- "Destiny"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo could hardly breathe as he stood in the darkened bedroom starring into the warm brown eyes of his deceased wife. She was just as beautiful as he remembered…just as perfect…

There was so much he wanted to do at that very moment. He wanted to profess his love…he wanted to cry in her arms…he wanted to hold her and never let go…

But his body was too numb with shock to even make the slightest movement.

Piper…

Piper was here, in front of him, after all this time alone. It was what he had dreamed of every day for the past six years…what he had wished for more then anything else.

The gentle glow of the moonlight flooded through the bedroom window, illuminating her perfect features as she took a quiet step forward and drew him into an embrace.

"I've missed you." She whispered sadly as she brushed her had across his cheek once again.

He smiled at her soft touch and his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. She was really here.

It was really her…

"I…I've missed you too." Leo managed to choke out after several more seconds of stunned silence. "So much." He paused and tried to fight back the tears welling in his green eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

Piper smiled again. "No Leo, this isn't a dream…I was summoned almost an hour ago. I don't know exactly why or how…but I felt myself being pulled here...and I've been waiting…calling out to you…hoping you would come."

The elder looked down at her with confusion before placing a gentle kiss atop her dark hair as he had done many times in the past. He had never heard of anyone being summoned from the dead for no explicable reason…someone must have wanted her there…someone must have wished that she would come…

But this was not the time to dwell on such things.

She was here- in his arms- and that was all that mattered right now. There was so much that needed to be said…

"I'm so sorry that I've let you down…" Leo whispered, almost overwhelmed by the comforting feeling of her form pressed against his. "I'm so sorry that I failed our boys…"

The tears were threatening to overflow again.

He was overjoyed to see her …and yet full of grief for the mistakes he had made.

Conflicting thoughts and feelings whirled inside of him; it was almost too much to bear.

"Shhh." She soothed, placing a gentle finger on his lips. "It's not your fault. You're not responsible for what Wyatt has become…and there is still hope that you can save Chris. You just can't give up…not yet…"

"Save him?" Leo choked, his voice barely audible. "How? He's gone Piper…I sent him into danger and he paid the price. Wyatt got him…he's probably no even alive…"

The witch smiled sadly as she gave him another reassuring squeeze. "He's still alive, Leo." She replied reassuringly. "Our little boy is pretty tough when he wants to be. He takes after both of his parents in that respect."

Leo felt relief flood over him as he absorbed her words.

There was still hope.

His son was okay…

Sensing the strong emotion coming off of him, Piper laced her arm around Leo's back and led them slowly over the edge of the bed they had once shared. The two sat in silence for almost a minute, their hands clasped tightly together.

There was so much pain in both of their eyes…

The memories of their time together were so full of worry and grief…but even now…even years after they had been separated for good…the devotion between them kept a small grain of hope alive…

Theirs was an eternal love that not even death had been able to suppress.

And it was this love that had resulted in the one thing that now mattered most…

Chris.

…the boy that represented the goodness that their love had created…

He was what kept them both grounded…as long as there was hope for their youngest son, they could continue on…

"You have to save him Leo." Piper whispered, looking up at the elder tearfully. "You're the only one that can."

The sound of his own heartbeat filled his ears…he was weak…he couldn't…

"How?" he choked, his voice barely audible. "How can I? Wyatt is too powerful…we sent a whole team of witches down to the underworld to free those he had captured- we failed- we can't beat him."

The witch turned away from her husbands defeated gaze and looked out into the dark night sky. She could feel his arm wrapped gently around her back, she revelled in the feeling of his warm body against hers…for a brief moment she felt as if she were back in a time when things were still okay…

When she and Leo had been happy…

When their sons had been safe and good…

She wished that, somehow, things could go back to the way they once had been. She wished that they could have a second chance…

There was so much she wanted to change…so much she wanted to do differently…

But it was too late now. She had been prematurely ripped away form those she loved- and as nice as it was to be back where she belonged, she could not suppress the voice in her head that reminded her that it was going to end. She had to go back…she had to leave them again…

She had to be thankful for the shot time she had…she had been given the chance to lead him down the right path, just as he had led her for so many years…

"Love." She whispered, turning to lock her brown eyes on his green.

Leo looked back in confusion.

"It's what you always told me and my sisters." She continued, her lips forming a sad smile. "Follow your heart, and you will find a way to save him. There is little that is stronger then the love between father and son…use that love, Leo, use it to save our little boy."

"Piper how-"

He began to protest but she cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss.

It had been so long…

But they were finally together as they were meant to be…

Piper smiled again as they drew apart. "I believe in you." She said, taking his hand in hers. "You just can't give up. Find a way…you have to save Chris, and Bianca, and our little grandson. They need you Leo…"

He drew a deep breath, overwhelmed by both his love for her and his newfound determination.

Chris was alive. He could still be rescued.

Leo didn't know how, but he knew that he would not rest until he found a way. Piper's words filled him with a hope that he had not thought possible. He could see in her eyes that their there was hope…and that she truly did believe everything might one day be okay….

"Grandson?" he asked, a sudden grin lighting up his face. "The baby is going to be a boy?"

Piper nodded. "Yes." She replied softly. "A boy with the power of three magical beings. He is the greatest hope for the future…the only chance that good will once again be restored…he may be the only one who can defeat Wyatt…"

Her sentence trailed off and she looked sadly down at the floor. Leo knew it pained her to think of her oldest son as a force of evil…it pained him too…

At times he still didn't believe it…but the destruction and death that encased the city made it hard to deny.

"Help them raise the boy well." The woman continued, her voice muffled by quiet tears. "Help him grow up strong and good." She paused. "And tell him that his grandmother will always love him…tell him hat she wishes more then anything that she could be there to watch him grow…"

Biting back tears of his own, Leo reached out to brush a wet tear from her cheek. "I will, Piper." He whispered. "And I know that he'll be able to feel you watching over him. I feel it…Chris feels it. You never really left us…we love you too much to let you go."

She leaned forwards and buried her face in his strong chest as she let her sobs over come her.

They sat in a long silent embrace, mourning for what they had lost and what they could never have…

Their story had once seemed so epic…forbidden love…the angel and the witch; overcoming everything to be together…

It had been perfect once…but that perfection had shattered into this.

A family broken apart…

Eternal separation…

They had been fools to ever dream of a happily ever after.

"I have to go soon." Piper whispered as she slowly drew back. "I can feel it…"

His heart sank as he clutched firmly onto her hand- he did not want to say good bye again.

It was too soon…

He couldn't let her go…

"It'll be okay." She soothed, planting a light kiss on his tear stained cheek. "You just need to stay strong."

He continued to hold her tight. "You're what kept me strong Piper…I can't continue forever without you…"

"I'm always with you…and I know we'll be together again one day. There are other lifetimes…other chances…" she paused. "Don't give up on us Leo, and don't give up on Chris."

He nodded reluctantly and loosened his hold on her hand as she stood up to walk across the room.

He tried to memorize every detail…he always wanted to remember this moment…

"…and Leo." She began again, her sad eyes looking up into his. "I need you to do one more thing."

"Anything."

She nodded, knowing that he would. "Go to my father." She said. "He doesn't have much time left…you need to give him some peace."

He looked alarmed at the news. "Of course." he replied.

Forcing a weak smile, Piper drew him close once again. "They're calling me back." She whispered. "I love you Leo, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Piper, and I only wish that you could stay." He replied, savouring the final moments of her presence.

"Me too."

The two lovers came together and their lips met for one last bittersweet kiss.

He felt her fade away in his arms but he could feel her love still strong around him.

"Goodbye." Her gentle voice whispered, as soft a summer's breeze, and the glimmer of white lights told him that she had gone.

"Good bye Piper." He whispered, to the empty room. "I won't fail you again."

And with that, he orbed away, more determined then ever to save what remained of his family…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eleven year old Chris crouched outside the kitchen doorway, listening to his parents have a rather heated conversation._

_Leo had orbed down a few hours ago for his monthly visit, and overall the evening had gone quite well. He had even eaten dinner with the family…Chris couldn't remember the last time he had stayed long enough to do that…_

_As much as he hated to admit it…and as much as he still resented the man…it had been nice to have his father around…_

_For once, things had almost felt normal._

_Both Wyatt and Chris had been set to be half an hour ago so that their parents could have some time to catch up on their own…but as he lay in his room Chris had felt the un suppressible urge to orb back downstairs. _

_He had heard their tense voices in the kitchen…he had heard them say his name…_

_They were talking about him, and he had to find out why. _

"_I know school is important Piper." Leo said with a heavy sigh as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "But this is important too."_

_Chris saw the concern etched on his mothers face as she placed one hand on the counter for support. "I know Leo." She replied heavily. "But can you blame me for wanting to give my son at least some consistency in his life? And I don't think you understand…Chris has been having enough trouble at school…he doesn't need this to complicate matters further." _

_The boy continued to gaze at his parents in confusion from his hiding spot. He didn't know what they were talking about…he didn't know what it was that was going to make things more complicated…_

"_Trouble at school?" Leo asked, his green eyes glancing over at his wife. "What do you mean? His grades have been fine."_

_Piper sighed. "It's not because of his grades…it's because of his classmates. Chris tries not to let me see how much it hurts him…but I know that it does. The other kids make fun of him because he's not a full witch. He doesn't have any friends...and he's only going to be more of an outcast if you send him away for special training." _

_The elder looked surprised by his wife's words and he opened and closed his mouth several times as he searched for a reply._

_Chris rolled his eyes._

_It was so typical of Leo to just assume that things were fine…every time he visited he would ask his sons how they were…but he never took the time to truly listen. He would smile serenely, pat them on the head, and tell them he was proud of everything they did…he didn't have a clue what their lives were really like…_

"_Well," the elder began again as he forced his expression of surprise to one of determination. "He'll just have to toughen up. He needs this Piper- you can't deny that. Magic School is great for potions and spells, but that's only half of who he is…he needs to train his whitelighter powers too, and the only place to do that is 'up there'."_

"_He's not going to like the idea." Piper stated as she walked over to join Leo at the table. "I know he won't. And besides, Wyatt never had to go up for training, why should Chris?" _

_Leo drew a deep breath and smiled weakly at his wife. "I think you know the answer to that, Piper." He replied. "Wyatt has never needed training for anything, magic is just second nature to him…Chris needs to learn how to control his powers- and since all but one of his powers come from me, I should be the one to train him. I'm only suggesting one afternoon a week- I'll pick him up after lunch on Tuesday's, and take him 'up there' to practice…I already checked with Paige; Chris' class has free work time on Tuesday afternoons, he won't really be missing anything…and the other elders agree that this is a wise idea." He paused. "You may not want to believe it Piper, but being half elder makes Chris special. He requires special training…and I think that if he works at it, he may be able to take on whitelighter duty one day…"_

_Chris found himself frozen in panic as he listened to his father's words. His mom was right- if he was forced into this, the teasing at school would only get worse…he didn't even what to think about what his classmates would say when they found out the elders wanted him to go 'up there' for whitelighter lessons…_

_The mere thought of it made him sick. _

_He didn't want whitelighter training- he didn't want charges of his own…_

_He didn't want to be like his father…_

"_Have you even taken a second to considerer Chris' feelings?" Piper asked, her brown eyes darkening. "You can't just map out his destiny for him like this…he should be able to choose which path he wants to peruse…"_

"_Sometimes there isn't a choice." The elder cut in before Piper could finish her sentence. "Sometimes people have a calling they have to follow. It's Wyatt's destiny to take up the Halliwell fight against evil, and I think it's Chris' destiny to help protect good witches…as soon as he learns to heal, he'll have full whitelighter capabilities…it's pretty clear which path he is meant to follow."_

_Piper threw up her hands in frustration, causing an old vase to shatter into thousands of pieces. "You don't know that." She exclaimed, her voice suddenly louder. "Maybe it's Chris destiny to just lead a normal life. He doesn't have a prophecy which had already determined his destiny…he is free to choose what he wants, and you_ _know as well as I do that that's a rare thing in this family. I can't take that away from him."_

"_He may not have a prophecy, but you can't deny who he is." Leo countered. "Magic is a strong part of him…I'm a strong part of him…He needs this training to hone his powers the best he can…"_

_Chris found himself shaking in rage as he listen to his fathers words, and before Leo had a chance to finish his sentence the boy jumped out from behind the door, startling both of the adults._

"_NO!" he exclaimed, his green eyes flashing with anger._

"_Chris, how long..." Piper began to question worriedly, but he did not allowed her to continue._

"_I'm not going for whitelighter training!" he shouted angrily at his so called father. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not a whitelighter. I'm not you!"_

_His parents exchanged a nervous glance; it was obvious that he had not been meant to overhear their argument. _

_Piper gave a loud sigh. "We were just having a discussion honey; nothing is being decided right now. You don't have to go if you don't want too."_

"_Piper," Leo cut in despairingly. "You can't just let him get out of this because of your desire to give the boys a normal life. They're not normal; it's time that you accepted that…" _

_The woman whipped around to face her husband. "I'm not ready to accept it, Leo." She shot back angrily. "I refuse to stop trying to give them what they deserve."_

"_What Chris deserves is proper training!" Leo replied, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I'll teach him to heal; I'll make sure he can control his powers properly…"_

"_I don't want to!" Chris cried again, his eyes brimming with tears._

_He wouldn't do it._

_He wouldn't be like his father._

_His father was never around…his father cared more about the innocents then he did about his own family._

_He didn't want to be like that…_

"_Chris," Leo tried again "This really is for the best; I know you'll benefit from it."_

_The boy could hardly control his rage. He could feel the energy building…he could feel his anger rising…_

"_NO." he shouted, starring straight at the man who had never cared. "You don't know what I need, Leo! You don't know me! You don't know me…"_

As the vision faded Chris found himself muttering his last angered lines as he remembered that horrible day…

"You don't know me…"

He had been so upset at the mere thought of going 'up there' to train, and in the end, he and his mother had refused Leo's offer.

They had thought it was for the best.

"You don't know me…"

It had been a mistake; he knew that now. He had never learned to heal, and as his mother lay dying on the living room floor he had been helpless.

If he had taken the lessons, she would still be here today…

Disgusted with himself, he looked down at his shaking hands. The golden glow came so easily now, but it hadn't come then…when he had needed it most.

He had failed.

That was all he had ever done…

Being locked up in this secluded room had given him time to think…he had replayed parts of his past over and over in his head, both with the assistance of Wyatt's memory spell and without.

He knew that he had always been weak…

Useless…

He _was_ like his father…or at least, the Leo he remembered from his childhood…

He had stood by as his brother turned.

He had let the woman he loved slip away.

He had left his own child just as his father had left him…

He didn't know himself; he didn't know what to do…

'Failure.' His tired head screamed as he lay back on his bed. 'Failure…"

It was true, he had failed everyone he had once held dear…

He was sick of it…sick of being himself.

He was a pathetic excuse for a whitelighter, and an even more pathetic excuse for a witch.

And now he was trapped, alone, in this tiny room with no chance for escape…

Wyatt.

The bother that had put him though this hell, all the while claiming that he did it for love.

Wyatt was his only way out.

He didn't want to spend another three hundred years in captivity. He couldn't.

Bianca had already chosen to take Wyatt's side. His precious Bianca had betrayed him. But, he realized that he couldn't really blame her. He was a hopeless failure who had lost what little he had once had. All that remained now was his one final grain of good…maybe; it was time to give that up too. If Bianca had done it why couldn't he? At least they could be together then…at least he would be released from his isolated hell…

His mouth went dry and his heart beat increased as he considered his choices.

He could give into his brother, be released and reunited with his lover and unborn child…or, he could stay here alone for a few centuries and continue to defy Wyatt until he died of old age…

Neither was satisfying, but one was certainly more hopeful then the other.

He silently cursed his father as he continued to stare up at the dim ceiling, his mind swimming with a thousand thoughts. Being part whitelighter had ruined everything. If he were normal, it would be much easier to hold his ground and wait for his body to expire. Sixty more years wouldn't really be so bad…

But he couldn't handle hundreds. He knew that he was too weak. He would give up eventually…and sooner was better then later. At least now, he could be with Bianca.

He hoped his mother would be able to forgive him for what he was about to do…

And his father for that matter. Leo may not have been around when he was growing up, but he knew now that he had cared all along…even when he hadn't showed it.

In retrospect, he knew that he and Wyatt had been lucky to have them both…but he also knew that theirs was a family that was not meant to be. His parents had been too blinded by love to truly consider the consequences of their relationship. Sure, they had been happy for a time, but then Leo had been summoned by the elders and it became apparent that their paths were to different to ever really meet.

But by then it had been too late to reverse the damage that had been done.

They had made the mistake of having children…children that never should have existed.

And now, it was they that had to pay the price.

Wyatt had been consumed by his power, and Chris- always unsure of who he was- could no longer resist.

They were brothers drawn together by a special bond. Because of their parent's determination to break the rules, they were the only two of their kind…

Chris wasn't much of a witch, and as his latest vision had reminded him, he had never wanted to be a whitelighter either…

He was both and neither all at the same time…

He was just like Wyatt…

Sighing and finally giving into his exhausted state, Chris curled up under the thick blankets on his bed.

As much as it still pained him to consider, and as much as his conscience protested, he knew that when Wyatt came back, he would finally be willing to listen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A single candle illuminated Wyatt's dark chambers as he sat in solitude; slowly flipping through the pages of the family tome he had recently removed form the manor.

It was soothing to look over the familiar old pages. It brought him back to a simpler time…a time when the world had seemed so clear…

Things weren't clear anymore- they hadn't been for a long time. The only thing he knew for sure was that he sill cared for his little brother; he still wanted him on his side…he also knew the time of judgement was fast approaching…

Soon, he would make Chris choose, and he could only hope that everything went according to plan…

He stopped flipping the pages when a familiar symbol caught his eye. He still hadn't forgotten what he had read on this weathered old page…

'The Phoenix'

He traced his hand slowly over the ornately drawn letters. A part of him didn't want to do it, but he knew that if he was forced to, he would use what he had learned from this entry…

'_Lynn Perry-' _It read deep black ink_ 'Chris' first vanquish.'_

Chris had killed Bianca's mother, and if Chris refused to fully side with him, he would make sure that they both knew the truth….

He would make his naive little brother realized they were both capable of destruction…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Yes, I AM alive. I'm really really sorry about the delay. Don't blame me, blame school ;) Well, actually you can blame me too, I had a bit more writers block on this story, but I totally know where I'm headed now…it's just a matter of finding enough time between exams to write it out. I should have another update by about next Friday (hope for the best) and I promise that the big Chris/Bianca reunion scene is coming up (2 more chapters till the BIG climax. Be excited!) Well, I hope you don't hate me…not that I can really blame you…and I hope you're still reading!

Now, about this chapter. Assume that Piper just knows certain things because she can check in on earthly matters whenever she wants. Also, I tried to make it clear that the reason she was summoned was because of Chris' unintentional wish in the last chapter. Sadly she was unable to appear in the underworld, but her spirit did make it to the manor, and, thankfully Leo was there ;) Oh, and the "You don't know me" line is meant to parallel Spin City (when Chris punches Leo and screams "You don't know me")

Next chapter we shall have an update on the Victor situation, final conversations between Chris/Wyatt and Bianca/Wyatt…all leading up to some dramatic action. Muahaha ;)

**REVIEW!**

Tata,

Leigh

Alyssa T- Yes, I'm so sorry for the wait…but think of it this way, if I hadn't done my real work, then my parents would have confiscated my computer and I would NEVER be able to update again:) That would be worse. Glad you're still reading! The last bit was supposed to be a little strange…I hope you get it now. And Guinevere was King Arthur's wife…that comment was supposed to indicate Wyatt's mild infatuation with Bianca…sorry it was so subtle.

Angry Girl- Yay! So glad you liked it! Lol, I'd rather join Wyatt then waste 300 years too;)

charmedchick4eva- Now you know why Piper is back. So happy you liked the flashback, that was my favourite part, but I was worried people might think it was a bit much. I'm slowly building up to Chris and Bianca's confrontation…it's not too far away…keep reading! Thanks for the review!

ilovedrew88- Glad you liked the flashback too! I'm so relieved. Thanks for reviewing!

Chattypandagurl- Sorry I didn't update as quickly this time, lol…not that your review wasn't inspiring:)

vampiress66613- thanks for reviewing!

Midnight murderer- thanks for the compliment, sorry I didn't 'update soon'

phoebe turner- thanks again;)

Patricia L. Bryans- Ah, good guess, but it wasn't a trap, lol. I figure Leo has been through enouh, he didn't need anymore complications. Thanks for reviewing, hope you don't hate me for taking to long!


End file.
